Quando Um Homem Ama
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Edward Cullen estava ao lado de Isabella quando ela sofreu um acidente e necessitava de cuidados médicos. Após levá-la para sua mansão, onde ela pudesse se recuperar, Edward jurou cuidar da jovem viúva grávida sem jamais revelar o amor que sempre sentira por ela, temia não estar preparado para impedir que Isabella partisse, se descobrisse a verdade sobre sua gravidez.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen estava ao lado de Isabella quando ela sofreu um acidente e necessitava de cuidados médicos. Após levá-la para sua mansão, onde ela poderia ter uma recuperação bem assistida, Edward jurou cuidar da jovem viúva grávida sem jamais revelar o profundo amor que sempre sentira por ela. Pois, apesar de ser um médico brilhante, temia não estar preparado para impedir que Isabella partisse, caso ela descobrisse a verdade sobre sua gravidez...


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabella, seu fruto proibido. Sua última tentação.**

A mulher cuja existência era como ácido corrosivo em suas artérias. A mulher que ele teria dado tudo para acordar um dia e esquecer.

E era ela quem o esquecera.

Fazia dois dias desde que ela jogara uma bomba sobre ele.

Edward ainda estava em choque.

Ela não se lembrava de nada. Esquecera a identidade que estava por trás da destruição de uma vida. E de seu próprio envenenamento.

E ele não deveria se importar com isso. Não deveria ter se importado.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oi Amores di mi vida... Essa historia é linda, eu amei... Eu queria um médico desse... Então, ai vai o primeiro Capitulo de Quando Um Homem Ama de Olivia Gates. Boa leitura..._**

Ela abriu os olhos para o mundo.

Um mundo cinzento, embaçado e granulado, como um canal de TV sem transmissão. Mas ela não se importou.

Aquele mundo tinha um anjo zelando por ela.

E não um anjo qualquer. Um arcanjo... isso se arcanjos fossem a personificação de beleza e poder, talhados em pedra e bronze e masculinidade pura.

A imagem dele flutuava na selva de luz e sombra, fazendo-a imaginar se aquilo era um sonho. Ou uma alucinação. Ou pior, provavelmente pior. Apesar da presença do anjo. Ou por causa disso. Anjos não tomam conta de pessoas que não estão com algum problema sério, tomam?

Seria uma pena descobrir que ele era o anjo da morte. Por que fazê-lo tão perfeito se ele era apenas um extrator da força da vida? Ele era altamente qualificado. Tal exceção era dispensável, se você perguntasse a ela. Ou talvez a extrema beleza dele fosse designada a tornar seus alvos desejosos de irem para onde ele os conduzia.

Ela estaria mais do que disposta. Se pudesse mover-se.

Não podia. A gravidade a oprimia, esmagando suas costas em algo que, de repente, parecia ser uma cama de espinhos. Todas as células de seu corpo começaram a contorcerem-se, todas as terminações nervosas com impulsos explosivos. Mas as células não tinham conexão uma com a outra, e as terminações nervosas eram incapazes de fazer um movimento involuntário, deixando-a aflita. O barulho aumentou em seus ouvidos, deixando-a nauseada...

O rosto dele chegou mais perto, vertiginoso, eliminando o som desagradável e sufocando-o.

Seu tumulto diminuiu. Ela não precisava lutar contra a força da gravidade, não precisava temer a paralisia.

Ele estava ali. E tomaria conta de tudo.

Ela não tinha idéia como sabia disso.

Conhecia_-o._

Não que tivesse alguma idéia de quem ele era.

Mas tido em seu interior dizia-lhe que estava segura, que tudo ficaria bem. Porque ele estava lá.

Agora, se pelo menos ela pudesse ter alguma parte de seu corpo funcionando...

Não deveria sentir-se tão inerte ao acordar. Mas estaria acordando? Ou estava sonhando? Aquilo explicaria a separação entre cérebro e corpo. Explicaria a presença _dele_. Ele era demais para ser real.

Mas ela sabia que ele era real. Sabia que não possuía imaginação suficiente para tê-lo inventado.

Sabia algo mais também. Aquele homem era importante. No geral. E, para ela, ele era mais que importante. Vital.

- Isabella?

Seria a voz dele? Aquela carícia profunda e enigmática?

- Você pode me ouvir?

Oh, sim, podia ouvi-lo. A voz profunda espalhou-se por toda sua pele, os poros encharcavam-se, como se estivessem famintos por nutrição. A voz a permeava com sua riqueza, sua inflexão, despertando um nervo inerte, recomeçando um processo vital, fazendo-a reviver.

- Isabella, se você pode me ouvir, se está acordada desta vez_, por favor_, responda.

- _Por favor?_ Em espanhol? Então era daí que vinha o sotaque... a música sensual da língua latina. Ela queria responder-lhe. Queria que ele continuasse falando. Cada sílaba saindo dos lábios maravilhosos naquela voz que a inebriava, que a acalmava de volta ao esquecimento, dessa vez um esquecimento bem-aventurado.

O rosto dele preenchia seu campo de visão. Ela podia ver cada fragmento da cor dourada entre esmeralda, musgo e caramelo, que redemoinhavam num tom luminoso que ela estava certa de nunca ter visto, exceto nos olhos dele.

Quis entrelaçar os dedos na exuberância do cabelo bronze, acariciar a cabeça leonina, trazê-lo para mais perto, de modo que pudesse observar atentamente todo aquele resplendor. Queria traçar todos os planos e linhas do rosto bonito, queria tocar cada radiação de caráter.

Aquele era um rosto mapeado com ansiedade, responsabilidade e distinção. Ela queria absorver a ansiedade, aliviar a responsabilidade e maravilhar-se com a distinção. Queria aqueles lábios contra os seus, dominando, a língua sensual criando magia em sua boca.

Sabia que não deveria estar sentindo nada como aquilo agora, que seu corpo não estava condizente com seus desejos. O _corpo_ tinha ciência disso, mas não reconhecia sua incapacidade. Somente precisava dele, mais perto... toda aquela masculinidade, magnitude e poder, toda aquela ternura e proteção.

Ela desejava aquele homem. Sempre o desejara.

- Isabella, _por Dios_, diga alguma coisa.

Foi o desespero na voz dele que a tirou de seu estado hipnótico, forçando suas cordas vocais e funcionarem, impulsionando o ar para fora de seus pulmões, de modo a produzir o som que ele demandava tão ansiosamente.

- E... eu posso ouvi-lo...

Aquilo surgiu quase como um ruído sem som. Pelo modo como ele inclinava o ouvido em direção à sua boca, estava claro que não tinha certeza se ela produzira o som ou se ele imaginara aquilo, se tinham sido palavras ou apenas um gemido.

Ela tentou novamente:

- Estou... acordada...eu acho... e es... espero que você seja real...

Ela não pode dizer mais nada. Sua garganta estava em fogo, em total agonia. Tentou tossir o que pareceu lascas de aço fundido antes que queimassem sua laringe. Seus olhos arenosos estavam lacrimejando, aliviando a secura que queimava.

- Isabella!

E ele estava inteiro à sua volta. Ergueu-a, envolvendo-a num calor que penetrava em seus ossos gelados e trêmulos. Isabella mergulhou na força dele, rendeu-se em alívio enquanto ele acariciava sua cabeça.

- Não tente falar mais. Você foi entubada por longas horas durante a cirurgia, e sua laringe deve estar ferida.

Alguma coisa fria tocou-lhe os lábios, seguido por algo quente e de fragrância picante. Não os lábios ou a língua dele. Um copo e um líquido. Instintivamente, ela entreabriu os lábios e o conteúdo fluiu gentilmente, preenchendo sua boca.

Quando ela não engoliu, ele angulou sua cabeça com mais firmeza.

- É uma mistura de anis e sálvia. Isso aliviará sua garganta.

Ele antecipara o desconforto dela, estivera pronto com um remédio. Mas por que estava explicando? Ela engoliria qualquer coisa que ele lhe desse. Isso se fosse capaz de fazê-lo sem sentir como se unhas estivessem sendo enfiadas em sua garganta.

Ela apertou os olhos contra a dor e engoliu. O líquido deslizou através da garganta arranhada, amargo feito fel, trazendo mais lágrimas aos seus olhos. Aquilo durou somente alguns segundos. A dor sucumbiu sob o gosto balsâmico.

Ela gemeu de alívio, sentindo-se revigorada com cada roçar dos dedos dele em seu rosto enquanto terminava o resto do conteúdo do copo.

- Melhor agora?

A solicitude na voz dele, nos seus olhos, tocou-a, fazendo-a estremecer sob o impacto de sua própria gratidão, sua necessidade de esconder-se dentro dele, dissolver-se em seus cuidados. Tentou responder, mas desta vez era a emoção que obstruía sua garganta.

Mas _tinha _de expressar sua gratidão.

O rosto dele estava tão perto, fechado de preocupação, mas magnífico na proximidade, apesar dos olhos vermelhos causados pela preocupação, do maxilar rígido como ferro, do cabelo desgrenhado e da barba por fazer.

Ela virou o rosto e enterrou os lábios na face esculpida. O início da barba, a textura da pele, o sabor e a essência dele... tudo despertou seus sentidos, preenchendo-a com uma onda de desejo.

Ela abriu os lábios para mais, ao mesmo tempo em que ele virou-se para olhá-la. Isso fez com que os lábios de ambos se tocassem. Então ela soube.

Era _disso_ que precisava. Dessa intimidade. Com ele.

Algo que sempre possuíra e do que sentira falta? Algo que tivera antes, e depois perdera? Algo que nunca possuíra e há muito desejava?

Não importava. Ela possuía agora.

Isabella deslizou seus lábios contra os dele, e uma inundação de sensualidade e delicadeza a envolveu.

Então seus lábios ficaram gélidos e desamparados, e a proteção masculina poderosa desapareceu.

Ela tombou sob algo que agora notava ser uma cama.

Para onde ele teria ido? Teria tudo sido uma alucinação? Efeitos colaterais pós-coma?

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas com a perda. Perturbada, ela virou sua cabeça, procurando-o, temendo que só encontrasse o vazio.

Todavia, registrou seus arredores pela primeira vez, a suíte hospitalar mais luxuosa e espaçosa que já vira. Mas, se ele não estivesse lá...

Seu olhar vagando e pensamentos agitados chegaram a um fim abrupto.

Ele estava lá. Parado, onde estivera quando ela abrira os olhos pela primeira vez. Mas, dessa vez, sua imagem estava distorcida, transformando-o de anjo em um deus furioso e inatingível, que a olhava com desaprovação.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, seu coração oscilando entre um ritmo lento e batidas frenéticas.

Não adiantou. O rosto dele permaneceu rígido em frieza. Em vez do anjo que ela pensou que faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la, esse era o rosto de um homem que daria um passo ao lado enquanto lhe assistia se afogar.

Ela o fitou, tomando consciência de uma emoção muito familiar. Tristeza.

Tinha sido uma ilusão. Seja lá o que pensara ter visto no rosto dele, ou o que sentira inundando-a em ondas, fora sua desorientação criando o que queria ver, sentir.

- É evidente que você consegue mexer a cabeça. Consegue mexer todo o resto? Sente alguma dor? Pisque se for muito desconfortável para falar. Uma vez para sim, duas para não.

Novamente lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Ela piscou, sem jeito. Ouviu-o gemer baixinho. Ele devia estar frustrado por sua inabilidade de seguir tão simples comandos.

Mas ela não podia evitar. Agora reconhecia as perguntas pelo que elas realmente eram: procedimento padrão a qualquer um com a consciência comprometida, e agora sabia que esse era o estado de sua consciência. Determinados o nível de consciência, as funções sensoriais e motoras e o nível de dor, não havia mais nenhuma preocupação pessoal por trás das perguntas, apenas o desapego clínico.

Ela mal podia respirar, sentindo falta da ternura e preocupação dele com o seu bem-estar. Mesmo que as tivesse imaginado.

- Isabella! Mantenha seus olhos abertos, fique comigo.

A urgência na voz dele fez com que ela lutasse para lhe obedecer.

- Eu não c... consigo...

Ele pareceu aumentar, o rosto esculpido marcado com ferocidade e frustração.

- Então só responda minhas perguntas e eu a deixarei descansar.

- Si... sinto-me dormente, mas... – Isabella concentrou-se, mandando sinais para seus dedos dos pés. Eles moveram-se. Isso significava que tudo entre eles e seu cérebro estava funcionando.

- Aparentemente... as funções motoras estão... intactas. Dor... não tenho certeza. Sinto-me dolorida... como se estivesse sido prensada debaixo de... de uma parede de tijolo. Ma... mas na... não é dor indicando dano...

Assim que pronunciou a última palavra, todas as dores pareceram penetrar em cada centímetro de seu corpo, concentrando-se num só lugar. Seu braço esquerdo.

Isabella deu um grito agoniado:

- M... meu... braço...

Ela poderia jurar que ele não se mexeu. Mas achou-o ao seu lado outra vez, como se por magia, e um fresco alívio acalmou suas dores.

Choramingou. Ao notar uma sonda intravenosa em seu braço direito, compreendeu o que ele havia feito... injetado um medicamento, analgésico narcótico pela ação instantânea, no soro fisiológico, impulsionando o gotejo ao máximo.

- Você ainda sente dor?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ele suspirou.

- Por ora, é o suficiente. Voltarei mais tarde...

Ele começou a ir embora.

- _Não._ – Inconscientemente, Isabella estendeu sua mão boa, alimentada pelo receio de que ele desaparecesse e ela nunca mais o visse. Isso surgiu de modo instintivo, profundo, o desespero de que podia perdê-lo. Ou seria a resignação de que ele já estava perdido para ela?

Sua mão se apertou em volta dele, como se um contato mais forte pudesse permiti-la ler-lhe os pensamentos, relembrando-a de quem era aquele homem.

Ele desviou o olhar do seu rosto, voltando-o para a mão que apertava a sua.

- Seus reflexos, força motora e coordenação parecem estar de volta ao normal. Bons sinais de que está se recuperando melhor do que as minhas expectativas.

Pela forma como ele disse isso, ela supôs que suas expectativas variaram de pessimistas a desanimadoras.

- Isso... deveria ser... um alívio.

- Deveria ser? Você não está grata por estar bem?

- Estou. Eu acho. Parece... que não... estou muito consciente ainda. O que aconteceu... comigo?

A mão por baixo da sua se moveu.

- Você não se recorda?

- Está tudo apagado.

O olhar dele tornou-se apagado por um longo momento antes de focar-se em Isabella e penetrá-la como um raio-X, que lhe permitiria examiná-la cuidadosamente, decifrando sua condição.

- Você provavelmente está sofrendo de amnésia pós-traumática. É comum esquecer-se do episódio traumático.

Tudo que ele falava e fazia indicava que era médico.

Aquilo seria tudo que ele era para ela? Teria sido seu médico? Era por isso que a conhecia? Teria sido seu médico antes do "episódio traumático" e ela se interessava por ele? Ou só lera as estatísticas vitais em seus prontuários? Teria ela se tornado dependente e fascinada por ele enquanto transitava entre consciência e inconsciência durante o tratamento? Teria beijado um homem que estava ali apenas exercendo o seu trabalho? Um homem que poderia estar num relacionamento, talvez casado e com filhos?

A dor de suas suposições se tornou insuportável. Precisava saber.

- Qu... quem é você?

A mão sob a sua se imobilizou. Ele enrijeceu, como se sua pergunta tivesse um efeito paralisante.

Quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz havia descido uma oitava abaixo, com uma fúria grave e contida.

- Você não sabe quem eu sou?

- Eu de... deveria? – Ela fechou os olhos assim que as palavras saíram. Acabara de beijá-lo e estava dizendo-lhe que não o conhecia.

- Eu sei que eu deveria... ma... mas eu não consigo me lembrar.

Outro momento prolongado. Então ele murmurou:

- Você me esqueceu?

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se o movimento fosse implantar alguma compreensão dentro de sua mente.

- Bem... Talvez eu tenha esquecido... como falar também. Eu tive essa... crença de que as habilidades linguísticas... são as últimas a irem embora... m... mesmo em total... perda de memória. Eu pensei que dizer que eu não me lembro de você seria o mesmo que dizer... eu esqueci quem v... você é.

Ele a estudou por um momento infinito, até que suspirou e passou os dedos pelo cabelo reluzente.

- Sou eu que estou achando difícil articular. Suas habilidades linguísticas estão em perfeitas condições. Na verdade, eu nunca a ouvi falar tanto numa única respiração.

- M... muitas respirações... interrompidas... você quer dizer.

Ele assentiu, notando a dificuldade dela, então balançou a cabeça.

- Uma palavra para uma frase curta por vez era sua norma.

- Então você... _de fato _me conhece. Extensivamente, pelo que parece.

As pontas das espessas sobrancelhas uniram-se.

- Eu não diria que meu conhecimento sobre você é extensivo.

- Eu diria... en... enciclopédico.

Outro silêncio interminável. Então ele gemeu novamente.

- Parece que o seu déficit de memória é a única coisa extensiva aqui, Isabella.

Ela sabia que deveria estar alarmada com esse veredicto. Mas não estava. Suspirou:

- Eu adoro... a forma... como você... fala meu nome.

E se ela pensara que ele havia congelado antes, não era nada comparado com a imobilidade que o envolveu agora. Era como se o tempo e o espaço tivessem apertado um botão de pausa e o prendesse em seus campos, de modo a deixá-lo sem reação.

Então, num movimento controlado, como se tivesse medo de que ela fosse feita de bolhas de sabão e explodisse se o ar fosse agitado ao seu redor, ele sentou-se ao seu lado na imaculada cama branca.

Seu peso afundou o colchão, rolando-a levemente em sua direção. As coxas de ambos se tocaram através da calça jeans e dos lençóis da cama. Uma sensação nova se originou de um lugar profundo dentro dela, espalhando-se pelo seu corpo para se armazenar em sua região pubiana.

Ela mal estava funcionando, e ele podia lhe arrancar esse tipo de reação? O que ele faria se ela estivesse em excelentes condições? O que _tinha feito_? Porque ela estava certa de que essa reação por ele não era novidade.

- Você realmente não se recorda de quem eu sou.

- Você realmente... está achando difícil... entender minhas palavras, não está? – Ela sorriu. Sabia que não havia humor naquela situação e que, quando tudo se acalmasse, ficaria desesperada pela perda de memória e por outros possíveis danos neurológicos.

Mas, no momento, achava tão cativante que esse homem, do qual ela não precisava de memória para saber que era muito forte, estava tão abalado ao descobrir sua perda de memória.

Isso também significava que ele se importava com o que havia lhe acontecido, certo? Ela podia apreciar essa crença agora, mesmo que depois fosse provado ser uma ilusão. Suspirou novamente.

- Eu pensei que estivesse claro... o que eu quis dizer. Pelo menos parece... claro para mim. Mas o que eu saberia? Quando eu chamei seu... conhecimento sobre mim de... enciclopédico, eu deveria ter acrescentado... comparado com o meu. Eu não... esqueci apenas quem você é, eu não tenho idéia de... quem _eu_ sou.

Edward ajustou o fluxo de soro, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para Isabella.

Isabella, seu fruto proibido. Sua última tentação.

A mulher cuja existência vinha sendo como ácido corrosivo em suas artérias. A mulher que ele teria dado tudo para acordar um dia e esquecer.

E era ela quem o esquecera.

Fazia dois dias desde que ela derrubara essa bomba sobre ele.

Edward ainda estava em choque.

Ela não se lembrava da causa da amargura dele. Esquecera a identidade que estava por trás da destruição de uma vida. E de seu próprio envenenamento.

E ele não deveria se importar. Não deveria _ter_ se importado. Não além do cuidado que oferecia a seus outros pacientes. Não deveria ter negligenciado todos e tudo para permanecer ao lado de Isabella, para fazer tudo por ela, quando podia ter delegado seus cuidados aos profissionais altamente qualificados que escolhera e treinara, aqueles aos quais pagava muito mais do que dinheiro para continuar fazendo o trabalho exemplar que faziam.

Todavia, durante os intermináveis três dias após a cirurgia até ela acordar, toda vez que dissera a si mesmo para cuidar de suas atividades, não conseguia. Ela estava em perigo, e Edward não podia deixá-la.

Sua forma inerte, seus olhos fechados o tinham guiado. O desejo de vê-la movimentando-se, abrindo os olhos e fitando-o o motivara.

Periodicamente, Isabella abrira os olhos, mas não houvera visão ou compreensão alguma neles, nenhum traço da mulher que ocupava seus pensamentos desde que ele a vira pela primeira vez.

Contudo, ele rezara, se ela nunca voltasse, para que continuasse abrindo os olhos, mesmo que fosse um movimento mecânico, sem nenhuma consciência por trás disso.

Dois dias atrás, ela abrira aqueles olhos, e o vazio fora preenchido pelas névoas de confusão. O coração de Edward quase se rompera ao ver à coerência no olhar de Isabella.

Então ela o fitara, e ele deveria ter sabido que ela estava sofrendo algo que ele não considerara. Ver o desprezo de Isabella substituído por afeto, que se transformara em calor, deveria ter lhe dado a primeira dica. Tê-la acariciando-o como um felino ao achar o dono, seguido daquele beijo que o abalara, deveria ter firmado o diagnóstico.

A Isabella Swan que ele conhecia... sua inimiga... jamais o teria olhado ou tocado daquela forma se estivesse em sã consciência, se soubesse quem era ele.

Mas ainda era pior. Ela não se lembrava de si própria.

Havia algo ainda muito pior. A tentação de não preencher os espaços vazios da memória de Isabella, de deixar sua mente em branco. Um branco que poderia ser inscrito com qualquer coisa que não significasse que eles deveriam permanecer inimigos.

Mas eles tinham de permanecer. Agora mais do que nunca.

- Reparei que você ainda não está falando comigo.

A voz dela, não mais áspera, mas sim suave e rica, forçou-o a olhá-la contra a sua vontade.

- Eu falei com você todas às vezes em que estive aqui.

- Sim, duas frases a cada duas horas pelos últimos dois dias. – Ela parecia divertida. – Parece ser parte de seu regime de medicação. Apesar da escassez realmente contrastar com a intensidade das suas visitas periódicas.

Ele poderia ter delegado tais visitas para enfermeiras sob supervisão de seus residentes. Mas não havia permitido que ninguém se aproximasse dela.

Desviou seu olhar, simulando estudar seu prontuário.

- Estou dando-lhe tempo para descansar, para que sua garganta cicatrize e para que você processe a descoberta de sua amnésia.

Ela inquietou-se, induzindo-o a olhá-la.

- Minha garganta está ótima desde ontem. É um milagre o que comidas, bebidas suaves e falar sozinha pode fazer. E eu não pensei sobre minha amnésia. Reconheço que deveria estar alarmada, mas não estou. Talvez seja um efeito colateral do trauma, que voltará ao normal conforme eu for melhorando. _Ou..._ talvez eu esteja subconscientemente aliviada de não me lembrar.

A voz de Edward soou estranha conforme ele forçou uma resposta, tentando negar a brutal tentação, a culpa, a fúria, com ela, consigo próprio, com o universo.

- Por que você não gostaria de lembrar-se?

Isabella sorriu.

- Se eu soubesse, não seria um desejo subconsciente, seria? Eu ainda estou sendo coerente somente pra mim mesma?

Edward a fitou.

- Não está sendo fácil processar o fato de você ter perdido a memória.

- E, sem memória, minha imaginação está tendo dias cheios de estranhas explicações para o fato de eu não ter pressa em recuperá-la. Pelo menos elas me parecem estranhas. Talvez se revelem verdadeiras.

- E o que seriam essas teorias?

- De que eu seria uma notória criminosa ou uma espiã, alguém com um passado sombrio e perigoso, necessitando desesperadamente de uma segunda chance, de um recomeço. E, agora que me foi concedido, eu preferia não me lembrar do passado, de minha identidade.

Ela lutou para se sentar, gemendo por causa das dores que, ele sabia, o corpo dela estava acumulando. Ele tentou se conter, fracassando.

Apressou-se em ajudá-la, tentando não sentir o calor da pele suave sob suas mãos enquanto a erguia, ajustando sua cama numa curva sutil. Lutou para ignorar a gratidão e a confiança nos olhos de Isabella. Praguejou silenciosamente, enquanto o toque e a essência dela o derretiam por dentro e faziam sua masculinidade enrijecer. Ele cerrou os dentes e verificou se a sonda intravenosa e os aparelhos que monitoravam seus sinais vitais estavam seguros.

As mãos de Isabella acompanharam as suas, enquanto ele verificava a sonda e os equipamentos, um ato inconsciente nascido do conhecimento e prática. Edward se afastou como se tivesse sido queimado.

Ela o fitou, aqueles olhos azuis revelando confusão e mágoa pela sua retirada. Edward deu mais um passo atrás antes de sucumbir à necessidade de apagar aquela expressão triste.

Ela abaixou o olhar.

- Então, você é médico. Um cirurgião?

Ele estava, pela primeira vez, grato pela pergunta.

- Neurocirurgião.

Ela suspendeu o olhar novamente.

- E, pelos termos médicos surgindo em minha mente, o conhecimento do que são esses equipamentos aqui e o que os valores que eles indicam significam, eu seria médica também?

- Você era uma residente sênior em cirurgia de traumatologia reconstrutora.

- Humm, isso elimina minhas teorias criminosas ou espiãs. Mas talvez eu estivesse com outro tipo de problema antes de vir parar aqui. Uma acusação destrutiva por negligência médica? Um erro catastrófico que tirou a vida de alguém? Eu estava prestes a ter minha licença médica anulada?

- Eu nunca suspeitei de que você tivesse uma imaginação tão fértil.

- Só estou tentando entender por que estou quase aliviada de não recordar nada. Talvez eu estivesse fugindo para começar novamente em um lugar onde ninguém me conhecesse? Vim aqui e... onde _é_ aqui?

- Este é meu centro médico particular. Localizado nos arredores de Barcelona.

- Estamos na Espanha? – Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. O coração de Edward reagiu. Mesmo com as pálpebras ainda inchadas e o rosto pálido e ferido, ela era a pessoa mais linda que ele havia visto.

- Tudo bem. Cancele esta pergunta. Até onde meu conhecimento geral vai, e sinto que permanece inalterado, não há Barcelona em outro lugar.

- Não que eu saiba.

- Então... meu sotaque é americano.

- Você é americana.

- E você é espanhol?

- Talvez para o mundo, que considera toda a Espanha como uma comunidade, e, todos de lá, espanhóis. Mas eu sou catalão. E, embora na Catalunha nós tenhamos o mesmo rei e uma constituição que declara "a insolúvel unidade da nação espanhola", fomos os primeiros a ser reconhecidos como uma _Nacionalidad _e uma _Comunidad Autónoma_, ou uma nacionalidade histórica distinta e uma comunidade autônoma, junto com o País Basco e a Galícia, Hoje em dia, existem 17 comunidades como essas que formam a Espanha, com nossos direitos a um governo próprio reconhecido pela constituição.

- Fascinante. Um tipo de federação, como os Estados Unidos.

- Há semelhanças, mas é um sistema diferente. Os governos regionais são responsáveis pela educação, saúde, serviços sociais, cultura, desenvolvimento urbano e rural e, em alguns lugares, policiamento. Mas, ao contrário dos Estados Unidos, a Espanha é um país descentralizado, com os gastos do governo central estimados abaixo de vinte por cento. – E ele não sabia por que estava lhe falando tudo isso, principalmente agora.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, que voltara à coloração rosada da pétala de uma rosa. Os lábios de Edward formigaram com a lembrança daqueles lábios doces e quentes.

- Eu sabia sobre isso, mas não tão claramente como você acabou de colocar.

Ele suspirou.

- Desculpe-me pela aula. Minha fascinação com as diferenças entre os dois sistemas origina-se de minha dupla cidadania.

- Então você adquiriu a cidadania americana?

- Na verdade, eu nasci nos Estados Unidos e adquiri minha cidadania espanhola depois de me graduar em Medicina. Uma história longa.

- Mas você tem sotaque.

Ele piscou, surpreso com as implicações das palavras de Isabella, algo de que nunca havia suspeitado.

- Eu passei meus primeiros oito anos em uma comunidade nos Estados Unidos que falava exclusivamente espanhol e aprendi inglês a partir de então. Mas pensei que tivesse perdido o sotaque completamente.

- Não, você não perdeu. E espero que nunca perca. É _deslumbrante_.

Aquilo o tocou profundamente. Isso era algo que nunca considerara. O que ela lhe causaria se, em vez de hostilidade, demonstrasse admiração e incentivo? Se, em vez de arrepiar-se ao vê-lo, olhasse-o como se não quisesse nada mais do que deliciar-se com sua visão? Como estava fazendo agora.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Como a perda da memória teria mudado tanto a personalidade de Isabella? Aquilo significaria mais danos neurológicos do que ele temera? Ou essa era a verdadeira Isabella, que reagiria dessa maneira com ele se não fosse pelos eventos que tinham bagunçado toda a situação deles?

- Então... qual é o seu nome? Qual é o meu também, além de Isabella?

- Seu nome é Isabella Swan. O meu é Edward.

- Só Edward?

Ela costumava chamá-lo de doutor Cullen, e, em situações que requeriam informalidade, evitaria chamá-lo de qualquer coisa. Mas agora deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e deixou o nome dele derreter em sua língua como se fosse o mais rico chocolate. E uma louca excitação o percorreu.

Aquilo era inacreditável. Que ela pudesse fazer isso com ele _agora._ Era pior que inacreditável. Era inaceitável.

- Edward Anthony Masen i Bazán Cullen i de Urquiza.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. Então, um risinho beirando a indignação escapou de sua garganta.

- Eu, de fato, perguntei.

Edward sorriu.

- Na realidade, esse é um resumo do meu nome. Eu posso lhe dizer mais de quarenta sobrenomes.

Ela riu de verdade dessa vez.

- É uma árvore genealógica voltando à inquisição da Espanha.

- A Catalunha e a Espanha, em geral, levam muito a sério as árvores genealógicas, porque ambos os ancestrais, maternos e paternos, são mencionados. Cada nome produz uma lista. O catalão também adiciona _i _ou _e _entre os sobrenomes.

- E eu tenho outro sobrenome além do patético Swan?

- Tudo que sei é que o nome de seu pai era Charlie.

- Era? E... ele morreu?

- Desde que você tinha seis ou sete anos, acredito.

Isabella pareceu ter dificuldade de engolir novamente. Após um momento, sussurrou:

- Eu tenho mãe? Família?

- Sua mãe casou-se novamente, e você tem quatro meio-irmãos. Três irmãos e uma irmã. Eles todos vivem em Nova York.

- E... eles sabem o que aconteceu comigo?

- Eu lhes avisei ontem. – Edward nem sequer pensara em fazer isso, até que a chefe de enfermeiras enfatizou a necessidade de alertar os parentes próximos. Pela sétima vez. Ele nem registrara as primeiras seis vezes em que ela havia mencionado.

Ele aguardou a próxima pergunta lógica. Se eles estariam a caminho para assumir responsabilidade sobre ela.

Mesmo com tudo que tinha contra ela, Edward detestaria ter de responder aquela pergunta. Pois teria de dizer-lhe que a reação de sua família tinha sido totalmente despreocupada. Ele terminara a ligação com a mãe de Isabella dizendo:

- Não se preocupe em explicar sua situação para mim, Sra. Renée. Tenho certeza de que será mais útil no jantar de negócios de seu marido do que ao lado de  
Isabella.

Mas a próxima pergunta dela não seguiu uma progressão lógica.

- Então... o que aconteceu comigo?

E essa era uma pergunta que ele queria intensamente evitar. Uma vez que não podia, respirou fundo.

- Você sofreu um acidente de avião.

Ela arfou.

- Eu sabia que estive num acidente, que não havia sido atacada ou algo assim, mas pensei que tivesse sido um acidente de carro. Mas... de avião? – Ela pareceu lutar para levar ar aos pulmões. – Houve muitos feridos, ou... pior?

_Dios._ Ela realmente não se recordava de nada. E era ele quem tinha de lhe contar. Tudo.

- Era um avião pequeno. De quatro lugares. Havia apenas... duas pessoas a bordo dessa vez.

- Eu e o piloto? Eu não me recordo de nada, mas sei que não posso pilotar um avião, pequeno ou não.

Isso estava ficando cada vez pior. Ele não queria respondê-la. Não queria reviver os três dias que antecederam o dia em que ela acordara, que tinha escavado suas cicatrizes em sua psique e alma.

Poderia fingir ter uma cirurgia e escapar do interrogatório.

Não podia escapar. Tinha de responder.

- Ele estava pilotando o avião sim.

- Ele... está bem?

Edward cerrou os dentes contra a dor que detonava em seu peito.

- Ele morreu.

- Meu Deus... – As lágrimas de Isabella recomeçaram, e Edward não pôde mais se conter. Fechou a distância que colocara entre eles e segurou-lhe a mão com as suas, a fim de deter-lhe o tremor.

- E... ele morreu no impacto?

Edward debateu se deveria dizer que sim. Podia ver culpa de sobrevivente espalhando-se nos olhos azuis. Qual seria o propósito de contar-lhe a verdade, exceto aumentar o sofrimento de Isabella?

Mas sempre contava a verdade para seus pacientes.

- Ele morreu na mesa de operação, após uma cirurgia de seis horas.

Durante aquela horas, Edward lutara contra a morte, mesmo sabendo que esta venceria. Mas o que devastara sua sanidade era saber que, enquanto lutava sua batalha perdida, Isabella estivera deitada na sala de emergência sendo atendida por outros.

A culpa o havia consumido. A triagem teria ditado que ele a atendesse primeiro, que tinha mais chance de sobreviver. Mas não poderia deixar Mike partir sem antes lutar. Tinha sido uma escolha impossível. Emocional, profissional e moralmente. Ele enlouquecera pensando que ela morreria ou sofreria danos irreversíveis porque ele fizera a escolha errada.

Então perdera a luta pela vida de Mike enquanto seus colegas proclamavam que fora um milagre ele ter mantido Mike vivo por horas, quando todos haviam desistido dele na cena do acidente.

Edward correra para ela, sabendo quer, enquanto perdia tempo em futilidades com Mike, a condição de Isabella piorara. Medo de perdê-la também o mantivera acessando o que todos louvavam como seu vasto conhecimento médico e competência cirúrgica.

- Conte-me, por favor. Os detalhes dos ferimentos dele.

Ele não queria contar-lhe quão terrível tudo havia sido.

Mas precisava. Respirou fundo; então, contou-lhe.

As lágrimas de Isabella fluíram sobre um rosto entorpecido com horror no decorrer de sua assustadora descrição.

Ela finalmente sussurrou:

- Como o acidente aconteceu?

Ele precisava que aquela conversa terminasse. Cerrou os dentes.

- Isso é algo que só você poderá saber com certeza. E provavelmente será a última lembrança a regressar. O local do acidente e o avião foram analisados para possíveis motivos. O avião não mostrou nenhum sinal de mau funcionamento, e não houve nenhuma interrupção na transmissão antecedendo a queda.

- Então o piloto simplesmente perdeu o controle?

- Aparentemente sim.

Ela digeriu aquelas informações por um momento.

- E quanto aos meus ferimentos?

- Você estava inconsciente no local do acidente. Teve um ferimento no couro cabeludo com grave sangramento e lesões por todo o corpo. Mas o ferimento mais grave foi fratura cominutiva de sua ulna e rádio esquerdos.

Ela estremeceu ao olhar seu braço quebrado.

- Qual foi meu índice na Escala de Coma de Glasgow?

- Onze. Melhor resposta visual foi três, com seus olhos abrindo-se somente em reação a comandos verbais. Melhor reação verbal foi quatro, com suas falas variando de palavras aleatórias a respostas confusas. Melhor reação motora foi quatro, respondendo à dor com reflexos flexionados. Quando eu a operei, seu índice havia caído para cinco.

- Nossa. Eu estava caminhando para um coma cortical. Tive hemorragia intracraniana?

Ele assentiu com dificuldade.

- Deve ter sido um vazamento lento. Sua tomografia e ressonância magnética iniciais não revelaram nada além de um leve edema cerebral, atribuído à decadência de sua consciência. Mas, durante a outra operação, eu fui informado de que sua condição neurológica estava deteriorando, e novos testes apontaram um hematoma subdural estável e acumulativo.

- Você não raspou meu cabelo para evacuação.

- Não houve necessidade. Operei por meio de uma técnica minimamente invasiva que eu desenvolvi.

Ela o olhou.

- Você desenvolveu uma nova técnica cirúrgica? Perdoe minha mente que, despedaçada como está, processa essa informação maravilhada.

Ele acenou uma mão, dispensando o elogio. Ela o olhava com tanta admiração, o que pareceu aumentar ainda mais o desconforto de Edward. Mas então Cybele arqueou uma linda sobrancelha escura.

- Acredito não ter sido a cobaia para tal técnica.

Isabella olhou Edward com um sorriso no rosto.

Os lábios dele se contraíram.

- Você está bem, não está?

- Se você considera tomar consciência da história da minha vida através de você como estando _bem_...

As sobrancelhas de Edward uniram-se. Não era irritação ou afronta. Era angústia. Até mesmo dor.

- Perdoe-me, foi uma piada tão tola – disse ela. – Eu lhe devo minha vida.

- Você não me deve nada. Eu estava exercendo meu trabalho. E nem mesmo com sucesso. Sou responsável pela situação em que se encontra. Minha falha foi não tratá-la antes, o que fez com que seu céreb...

- Os piores ferimentos do piloto foram neurológicos – ela o interrompeu. Doía fisicamente vê-lo remoendo-se de culpa.

- Sim, mas isso não teve nada a ver com a minha decisão...

- E eu aposto que você é o melhor neurocirurgião no continente.

- Não estou certo quanto a isso, mas ser o melhor cirurgião qualificado disponível não signif...

- Significou que você deveria cuidar dele. E minha condição inicial o levou a acreditar que meu caso não era urgente. Você fez a escolha certa. Lutou por esse homem, como merecido. E, então, lutou por mim. E salvou-me. E tenho certeza de que minhas condições são temporárias.

- Não há garantias quanto a isso. Perda de memória, com retenção de todas as capacidades lógicas, linguísticas e de conhecimento, e sem problema algum em registrar lembranças recentes, é uma forma muito atípica de amnésia. Há chances de nunca recuperar-se completamente.

- Em sua opinião, isso seria uma coisa ruim? Se a idéia de recuperar minha memória é quase... perturbadora, talvez minha vida estivesse tão ruim que eu preferiria não me recordar?

Ele ficou sem prumo e então se recompôs.

- Não estou em posição de saber a resposta à sua pergunta. Mas estou em posição de saber que perda de memória é um déficit neurológico, e é minha responsabilidade recuperá-la. Eu não poderia, em circunstância alguma, desejar que você não se recuperasse. Agora, se me der licença, preciso cuidar de meus outros pacientes. Retornarei a cada três horas para verificar como está.

Assentindo brevemente, Edward virou-se e a deixou, saindo da suíte luxuosa com passos largos e tensos.

Ela queria correr atrás dele, implorar a ele para que retornasse.

O que poderia explicar todo esse tumulto e a enorme atração que sentia por ele? Teriam sido amantes, até mesmo casados, e então divorciados?

Isabella de repente cambaleou, como se houvesse sido atingida por um machado, conforme uma lembrança penetrou sua memória. Um esclarecimento.

Ela _era_ casada.

E certamente não com Edward.

**_E ai, Gostaram? Espero que sim... mas comentem, que quero saber o que vocês estão achando..._**

**_Até Quarta... Robsteijosssss_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oi amores di mi vida... Estou feliz que vocês estejam gostando... Essa historia é linda... Mas um capitulo para vocês... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo ¬**_

Edward retornou em três horas. E permaneceu por três minutos. Tempo suficiente para verificar como ela estava e ajustar seus medicamentos. Então repetiu esse padrão nos outros três dias. Isabella até mesmo o sentiu visitando-a durante seu sono intermitente.

Ela não teve a chance de lhe contar o que havia lembrado. Não _queria_ contar-lhe. Não queria dividir com ele a descoberta de que era uma mulher casada, mesmo que não soubesse com quem.

E ele provavelmente já sabia.

Ela _poderia _ter lhe dito que também se lembrara de quem era. Mas não se recordava de muito além do básico que Edward lhe contara.

O fato de sua memória estar regressando tão cedo era um bom sinal.

Mas Isabella não queria que regressasse, queria agarrar-se ao vazio com toda sua força.

Mas era inútil. Há pouco, um nome revelara-se em sua mente. Mike Newton.

Tinha certeza de que esse era o nome de seu marido. Mas não conseguia associar um rosto ao nome. A única lembrança que podia atribuir ao tal nome era uma profissão. Cirurgião Geral.

Além disso, não recordava nada do casamento. Só sabia que algo obscuro a pressionava toda vez que esse fato sussurrava com sua mente.

Não poderia sentir-se dessa maneira se o relacionamento estivesse caminhando bem. E, se ele não estava lá, dias após o acidente sério da esposa, eles estariam separados, até mesmo se divorciando? Isabella tinha certeza de que ainda estava casada. Ao menos, tecnicamente. Mas o casamento havia acabado. Isso explicaria suas emoções por Edward, e sua intuição lhe dizia que podia se sentir assim em relação a ele.

Passadas três horas, Edward retornou. E ela optou por não mencionar nada daquilo no lugar de gritar.

Ele não fez nenhum contato visual ao entrar, acompanhado de dois médicos e uma enfermeira. Nunca mais aparecia desacompanhado. Era como se não quisesse mais ficar a sós com ela.

Verificou seu prontuário, informando seus acompanhantes de qualquer ajuste nos medicamentos como se ela não estivesse no quarto e como se não fosse uma médica que compreendia tudo que eles estavam dizendo. Frustração a envolveu, levando-a a dizer:

- Eu me lembrei de algumas coisas.

Edward ficou paralisado. As outras pessoas no quarto inquietaram-se, olharam-na com desconforto, então olharam incertas para o chefe. Ainda sem encará-la, ele pendurou o prontuário ao pé da cama, murmurou algo claramente intencionado somente aos ouvidos dos outros, que saíram apressados. Somente depois que o último médico fechou a porta, Edward voltou os olhos em sua direção.

Ela estremeceu com a força daquele olhar.

_Ah, por favor. Permita-me ter direito de me sentir assim com relação a ele._

Ele parecia tenso. Estaria ansioso para saber o que ela lembrara? Estaria preocupado? Porque suspeitava o que seria: o marido do qual Isabella lembrava-se somente do nome? Ele lhe falara sobre seu pai falecido, sobre sua família, mas não sobre aquele marido. Teria lhe contado se ela não se recordasse?

Mas havia algo mais em sua vibração. Algo que ela sentira antes. Depois de beijá-lo. Desaprovação? Antipatia? Estariam eles brigados antes do acidente? Como seria possível, se Isabella sentia tamanha atração por ele, ilesa de qualquer negatividade? Teria esse rompimento sido culpa sua? Edward seria uma pessoa amarga? Estaria tomando conta dela agora para honrar sua escolha, sua carreira, oferecendo-lhe cuidado especial em consideração aos velhos tempos, enquanto ainda era incapaz de retomar a intimidade? _Teriam_ sido íntimos? Seria ele um amante?

Não. Não era.

Ela poderia não se lembrar muito de si mesma, mas a idéia de estar num relacionamento, independentemente de quão doentio, e procurar envolvimento com outro homem lhe era abominável. E, também, havia ele, que irradiava nobreza, dignidade. Isabella simplesmente sabia que Edward Cullen jamais olharia para a mulher de outro, nunca cruzaria a linha da honra, por mais que a desejasse.

Mas havia uma prova suprema que dizia que eles nunca haviam sido íntimos. Seu corpo. Queimava por ele, mas sabia que nunca o tivera. Caso contrário, apresentaria as marcas dele em cada célula.

Então, o que tudo isso significava? Ele precisava lhe contar, antes que algo além das lembranças entrasse em curto dentro de seu cérebro.

Edward finalmente falou:

- O que você lembrou?

- Quem eu sou. Que sou casada. – Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação. Então _sabia._ – Por que você não me contou?

- Você não perguntou.

- Eu perguntei sobre família.

- Pensei que estivesse se referindo à família de sangue.

- Você está sendo evasivo.

- Estou? – Ele a encarou, parecendo ler a sua alma. Talvez tentando embaralhar seus pensamentos também. – Então você se lembra de tudo?

Isabella respirou fundo.

- Eu falei que me lembrei de "algumas coisas".

- Você disse ter se lembrado de quem era e de seu casamento. Isso é tudo, não é?

- Não quando eu me lembrei somente do básico sobre mim, o nome que você me falou, que estudei Medicina na Harvard Medical School, que trabalhei no hospital St. Giles e que tenho 29 anos. Sei muito menos que o básico sobre meu casamento. Eu somente lembrei que tenho um marido, seu nome e profissão.

- Só isso?

- O resto é especulação.

- Que tipo de especulação?

- Sobre a ausência de ambos, minha família e marido, mais de uma semana após eu ter sofrido um sério acidente. Eu consigo achar somente explicações desfavoráveis.

- Quais seriam essas explicações?

- Que eu sou um monstro de gigantescas proporções, que fez com que ninguém sentisse vontade de estar ao meu lado no hospital. – Os olhos de Edward se tornaram gelados. Ela estava certa? Ele também achava? Seu coração se contraiu enquanto ela esperava a confirmação ou negação de suas suspeitas. Quando ele não o fez, Isabella teve de considerar seu silêncio como uma confirmação, condenação. Ainda tentou achar uma explicação para ela, para sua família. – A menos que eles não tenham condições financeiras de viajar até aqui.

- Até onde sei, finanças não são um problema para sua família.

- Então você contou para eles que eu estava à beira da morte e ninguém se incomodou em vir?

- Eu não disse isso. Você não esteve à beira da morte.

- Eu _poderia_ ter morrido.

Silêncio. Tenso. Oprimido. Então ele simplesmente disse:

- Sim.

- Então estou brigada com eles?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei sobre a briga. Mas, pelo que sei, você não é próxima deles.

- Nem mesmo de minha mãe?

- Especialmente de sua mãe.

- Ótimo. Viu? Eu estava certa quando achei melhor não me recordar de nada.

- Não é tão ruim quanto está imaginando. Quando eu liguei para a sua família, você estava estável, e realmente não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer, exceto esperar, como o resto de nós. Sua mãe ligou duas vezes para saber de seu estado, e eu lhe disse que estava indo muito bem. Fisicamente. Psicologicamente, sugeri que nessa fase não seria bom para você sobrecarregar-se mais do que já está, com a presença deles ou com o contato.

Ele estava criando justificativas para sua família. Se eles se importassem, não se satisfariam com garantias à distância. Ou talvez ele os tivesse desencorajado a ir até lá, para evitar a introdução de mais um elemento emocional em sua recuperação neurológica?

A verdade era que, agora, ela não se importava como estava a situação com sua família. O que se sentia desesperada para saber era sobre a situação com seu marido.

- Então a situação com minha família não é tão ruim assim. Mas, pela óbvia ausência de meu marido, eu só posso deduzir o pior. Que talvez estejamos separados ou nos divorciando.

Ela queria que ele dissesse: _sim, vocês estão._

Os músculos do maxilar de Edward se enrijeceram. Quando ele finalmente falou, pareceu como um vento ártico atingindo-a, gelando-a por dentro com aquela antipatia que continuava surgindo do nada.

- Muito pelo contrário, você e seu marido estavam planejando uma segunda lua de mel.

Isabella duvidou de que o avião colidindo com o solo houvesse tido um impacto maior que a revelação de Edward.

Sua mente ficou vazia. Seu coração disparou.

Por um bom tempo, ela apenas o olhou, tendo perdido suas habilidades de fala e raciocínio e contando somente com instintos, que gritavam: _corra, esconda-se, negue_.

Ela tivera tanta certeza... tanta... certeza...

- Uma segunda lua de mel? Isso significa que... estamos casados há bastante tempo?

Ele aguardou o que parecia uma eternidade antes de responder. Quando o fez, Isabella sentiu-se dez anos mais velha.

- Vocês se casaram há seis meses.

- Seis meses? E já planejando uma segunda lua de mel?

- Talvez eu devesse ter dito apenas lua de mel. Circunstâncias os impediram de ter uma lua de mel quando se casaram.

- Entretanto, meu adorado marido não está aqui. Nossos planos talvez fossem salvar um casamento que não estava caminhando bem, impossível de ser consertado, e a gente não deveria ter se dado ao trabalho...

Ela parou, mortificada. Instintivamente sabia que não era de se vingar dessa forma. Suas palavras eram ácidas o suficiente para corroer o chão de mármore.

E, pela expressão facial fechada, Edward certamente as desaprovava. Ele a desaprovava.

- Eu não sei muito sobre seu relacionamento. Mas a razão de seu marido não estar aqui ao seu lado _é_ incontestável. Ele morreu.

Isabella tremeu, então murmurou:

- Ele estava pilotando o avião.

- Você lembra?

- Não. Oh, Deus. – Uma onda se náusea a assolou. Ela se inclinou para a lateral da cama. De alguma forma, Edward estava ao seu lado, segurando sua cabeça e uma bandeja, Ela regurgitou um vazio, tremendo inteira. E não era por um golpe de sofrimento. Era de horror, pela raiva e alívio, que foram suas reações instintivas. Que tipo de monstro seria em se sentir dessa forma sobre a morte de alguém, ainda mais de seu próprio marido? Mesmo que não quisesse mais o relacionamento. Seria por causa do sentimento do Edward? Teria desejado a morte de seu marido para ficar com ele?

Não. _Não_. Sabia que não tinha sido assim. Deveria ser outra coisa. Talvez seu marido a estivesse maltratando? Ela seria o tipo de mulher que sofreria humilhação e danos, com medo de se manifestar ou fugir?

Consultou sua natureza, que transcendia sua memória, que não poderia ser esquecida ou perdida, que era congênita e imutável.

E a resposta foi um ressonante "não". Se aquele homem a tivesse maltratado, emocional ou fisicamente, Isabella o teria processado na justiça até suas próximas reencarnações.

Então, o que aquela confusão significava?

- Você está bem?

Ela estremeceu.

- Se estar furiosa quando eu deveria estar triste for normal... Deve haver mais coisas erradas comigo do que eu imaginava.

Após a óbvia surpresa por aquelas palavras, Edward murmurou:

- Raiva _é_ uma reação normal nessas situações.

- O quê?

- É comum para aqueles que perderam um ente querido sentir raiva de quem morreu e os abandonou. É pior quando alguém morre num acidente no qual a outra pessoa estava envolvida ou o causou. A primeira reação depois do choque é raiva, e normalmente direcionada à vítima. Isso também explica seu ataque de aspereza anteriormente. Seu subconsciente deveria saber que era ele que estava pilotando o avião. Deve ter registrado tudo aquilo que a rodeava no local do acidente.

- Está dizendo que eu falo espanhol?

Ele franziu a testa.

- Não que eu saiba. Mas talvez você tenha entendido a terminologia médica o bastante para compreender a extensão dos ferimentos...

_- Ya lo sé hablar español._

Ela não sabia qual dos dois estava mais surpreso.

As palavras em espanhol haviam fluído de sua mente para sua língua involuntariamente. E ela sabia o que significavam: _eu sei falar espanhol_.

- Eu... não fazia idéia de que você falava espanhol.

- Eu também não, obviamente. Mas tenho a sensação de que o conhecimento é parcial... fresco.

- Fresco? Como?

- É como se eu tivesse começado a aprender recentemente.

Edward a estudou de maneira tão intensa que a temperatura de Isabella subiu.

Estaria pensando no mesmo que ela? Que ela começara a estudar espanhol por causa dele? Para entender sua língua materna, entendê-_lo_ melhor, se aproximar mais?

Finalmente, ele falou:

- Qualquer que seja o caso, você conhece espanhol o suficiente para validar a minha teoria.

Ele estava justificando suas reações como normais. Imagine o que ele diria se pudesse ler seus pensamentos? Provavelmente a acharia um monstro. E Isabella não o culparia. Estava começando a achar que realmente era.

No segundo seguinte, não estava mais achando, sabia.

A memória que penetrara seu cérebro como uma bala era visual. Uma imagem que penetrava sua essência. A imagem de Mike, o marido de quem se recordava com raiva, cuja morte somente lhe despertava um mistura de ressentimento e libertação.

Numa cadeira de rodas.

Outros fatos desabaram como um dominó de pilastras se colidindo, demolindo tudo sob seu impacto. Não eram memórias, apenas consciência.

Mike ficara paralisado da cintura para baixo, num acidente de carro. Durante o relacionamento deles. Ela não sabia se antes ou depois que se casaram. Mas isso parecia não importar.

Então por isso ninguém a visitara. Ela não tinha coração.

O que mais explicaria tamanha crueldade com alguém que sofria muito? O homem a quem prometera amar e respeitar na saúde e na doença. O mesmo que a fazia sentir que fora libertada quando a morte os separara?

No próximo instante o ar foi sugado de seus pulmões com um golpe maior.

- Isabella? _Te duele_?

Seus ouvidos detectaram a preocupação na voz de Edward, e sua visão conturbada viu a ansiedade no rosto bonito.

Não. Ela não estava bem.

Ela era um monstro. Tinha amnésia.

E estava grávida.

Após minutos torturantes de ânsia de vômito. Isabella estava deitada, cercada por Edward, alternando entre episódios de apatia e calafrios.

Ele a acalmou, limpando suas pálpebras e lábios, com agradável frescor, seu toque suave e persistente quase hipnótico.

- Você se recordou de algo mais?

- Algumas coisas. – murmurou ela, lutando para se sentar. A tentação de deitar nos braços dele era enorme.

Ele a ajudou a sentar-se, então cessou qualquer contato, sem dúvida não querendo continuar aquilo um segundo mais que o necessário.

Precisando criar mais distância entre eles, ela balançou sua perna dormente para o chão, calçando os chinelos, que eram uma entre as dezenas de coisas que ele providenciara para seu conforto, coisas que pareciam ter sido feitas sob medida para seu tamanho, necessidades e desejos.

Ela cambaleou para a janela com a sonda atada ao braço, olhando para os mais fascinantes vales verdejantes que já vira. Todavia, não viu nada além do rosto de Edward, e também lacunas, mas nauseantes imagens de Mike em sua cadeira de rodas, magro e pálido, seus olhos acusadores.

Isabella cambaleou, quase caiu. Olhou ao redor e viu o corpo de Edward pronto para entrar em ação. Ele estava do outro lado do quarto, mas a apararia se ela caísse.

Ela não cairia. A pele de Isabella pulsava onde ele tocara. Seus toques não lhe eram suficientes, mas não poderia permiti-lo tocá-la novamente. Ela levantou as mãos, sinalizando que não se movesse, e se estabilizou. Ele ainda se ergueu, mas manteve distância, o sol da tarde batendo em seus olhos, espalhando um tom dourado pelo vidro de parede a parede.

Isabella envolveu seu braço esquerdo sensível.

- As lembranças que acabei de ter... Eu não as chamaria de memórias. Pelo menos não quando eu as comparo com as lembranças que estive acumulando desde que recobrei a consciência. Eu lembro delas em colorido, cena por cena, acompanhadas de sons, essências, sensações. Mas as coisas que acabei de me lembrar vieram sem cor, sem som e sem formato, como rascunhos de dados e informações. Como um título sem artigo. Se é que isso faz algum sentido.

Edward baixou o olhar e voltou a levantar os olhos, o cirurgião que existia nele fazendo uma avaliação.

- Faz total sentido. Eu lidei com muitos casos de amnésia pós-traumática, estudei inúmeros registros, e ninguém descreveu as memórias que regressavam com tão poucas palavras e com tanta eficiência como você acabou de fazer. Mas ainda é cedo. Esses rascunhos de lembranças finalmente se concretizarão...

- Eu não quero que se concretizem. Eu quero que parem de surgir. Eu quero que o que voltou desapareça. – Ela encolheu os ombros, induzindo mais dor, para combater o aperto no peito. – Eles continuarão explodindo em minha mente até que se despedacem.

- De que se lembrou agora?

Isabella estremeceu.

- Que Mike era paraplégico.

Ele não se moveu. Apenas olhou-a fixamente. Era o mais profundo e austero conhecimento. E ela continuou:

- E estou grávida.

Edward piscou lentamente, o movimento indicando que ele sabia. E não era um conhecimento feliz. Por quê?

Uma explicação seria que ela estaria deixando Mike, mas ele era paraplégico e ela descobrira a gravidez, arruinando seus planos. Seria essa a origem da antipatia que sentira radiando dele de tempos em tempos? Estaria bravo com ela por tê-lo dado esperança, então lhe dito que não poderia deixar seu marido, agora que ele estava debilitado e ela esperava um filho de Mike?

Não saberia, a menos que ele lhe contasse. E Edward não parecia querer lhe dar nenhuma informação.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Pelo formato de minha barriga, estou no primeiro trimestre.

- Sim. – Então, como se contra a sua vontade, Edward adicionou: - Você está grávida de três semanas.

- Três _semanas_...? Como você sabe disse? Mesmo que tivesse realizado um teste de gravidez junto com os outros exames antes da minha cirurgia, não poderia saber o exato estágio da minha gravidez com tamanha precisão... – Isabella parou quando uma percepção lhe ocorreu. – Estou grávida por fertilização _in vitro_. É assim que você sabe de quanto tempo.

- Na verdade, você fez inseminação artificial. Vinte dias atrás.

- Não me diga que você sabe a hora exata que fiz também?

- Foi realizada às 13h.

Ela o olhou, sem achar nenhuma explicação para esse conhecimento tão específico. E todo o cenário de sua gravidez.

Então ela planejara a gravidez. Evidentemente _quisera _ter um filho com Mike. Tanto que fizera um bebê através de um procedimento, quando ele não podia mais fazer um da forma normal. Da forma íntima.

Portanto, o casamento deles _era _saudável. Até então. O que dava credibilidade à afirmação de Edward de que eles estariam planejando uma segunda lua de mel. Talvez para celebrar a gravidez.

Como era possível que sua primeira reação ao saber da morte de Mike tinha sido de alívio e de desânimo em relação à gravidez?

Que tipo de mente distorcida teria?

Havia somente uma forma de saber. Edward. Ele continuava preenchendo o vazio do que parecia ter sido uma vida enigmática. Mas o fazia com tanta relutância, provavelmente pensando que entregando as lembranças de uma pessoa tornaria o resgate mais difícil, ou poderia distorcê-las quando retornassem. Ela não se importava. Nada poderia ser mais distorcido que suas próprias interpretações. Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse criaria um contexto, transformando-a em alguém com quem pudesse conviver. Tinha de pressioná-lo a contar o que sabia...

Seus pensamentos foram terminados.

Como não _pensara _nisso antes? Sobre _como _Edward tinha conhecimento de tudo que sabia. Permitira que ele cuidasse dela, e nem cogitara questionar.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou agora. – Como me conhece? E Mike?

Os olhos de Rodrigo mal disfarçavam a fúria contida atrás do controle do cirurgião. Ela lembrou-se _daquele_ olhar. _Realmente _se lembrou. Não depois de tê-lo beijado. Muitos antes disso. Naquela vida que não recordava.

Nessa vida, Edward a desprezava.

E não era porque ela teria lhe dado esperança e, então, não deixado Mike. Era pior. Muito pior.

_Ele era o melhor amigo de Mike._

As implicações desse fato eram horripilantes.

Independentemente de como as coisas tinham acontecido antes ou, pior, _depois_ que Mike ficara desabilitado, se ela demonstrara sua atração por Edward, então ele tinha bons motivos para detestá-la.

- Você se lembrou.

Ela o olhou hesitantemente.

- Mais ou menos.

- Mais ou menos? Isso é eloquente. Mais rascunhos?

Lá estava a fúria mal contida novamente. Ela reprimiu a angústia.

- Eu recordei que você era o melhor amigo de Mike, e é por isso que sabe tanto sobre nós. Até mesmo a hora que realizamos um procedimento para ter um bebê. Desculpe-me, não posso fazer melhor do que isso. Tenho certeza de que o resto virá. De uma vez ou pouco a pouco. Não há necessidade de ficar esperando o evento, qualquer que seja. Eu quero receber alta.

Ele a estudou longamente.

- Volte para a cama agora. Isabella. Sua lucidez está desintegrando a cada minuto que está de pé, a cada palavra que sai da sua boca.

- Não use o sarcástico tom médico comigo, doutor Cullen. Eu sou uma médica licenciada, se você se recorda.

- Você quer dizer se _você_ se recorda, não é?

- Eu me recordo do suficiente. Posso me recuperar fora deste hospital.

- Pode, mas somente sob meticulosa supervisão médica.

- Eu posso providenciar isso sozinha.

- Não se "lembra" do velho ditado de que os médicos são os piores pacientes?

- Isso não tem a ver com lembrança, e sim com consentimento. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma.

- Não, você não pode. Mas eu lhe darei alta. Sob minha custódia. Vou levá-la à minha propriedade para continuar sua recuperação.

A declaração de Edward tirou o ar que restava em seus pulmões.

Sua custódia. Sua propriedade. Ela quase balançou com o impacto das imagens que vieram em sua mente, de como seria. Da tentação de se jogar em seus braços e dizer: _sim, por favor._

Precisava negar. Fugir dele. E rápido.

- Escute, estive num terrível acidente, mas estou bem melhor. Eu teria morrido se você e seus equipamentos ultraeficientes não houvessem intervindo. Mas você interveio e me salvou. Estou bem.

- Você está longe de estar bem; poderia estar em outra galáxia.

Isabella suspirou.

- Não exagere. A única coisa errada comigo é a falta de algumas lembranças.

- Algumas? Deveríamos fazer uma lista do que você se lembra. Aqueles títulos com os artigos desaparecidos e outra com os volumes que você apagou de sua memória, e é possível que nunca se recorde. Deveria reavaliar seu conceito de "algumas"!

- Que gracinha. – E ele era. De uma maneira insuportavelmente viril e irresistível. – Mas, com a rapidez com que estou recuperando os títulos, em breve terei o suficiente para preencher os tais volumes.

- Mesmo que o faça, esse não é o seu único problema. Você teve uma séria concussão cerebral com edema e hematoma subdural. Eu a operei durante dez horas. Metade do tempo você estava com um ortopedista e um cirurgião vascular, enquanto reconstituíamos seu braço. Ben relatou ter sido o mais intrigante implante usado em fixação interna de sua carreira, enquanto eu e Jéssica tivemos um duro trabalho restaurando suas veias sanguíneas e nervos. Depois disso, você esteve em coma por três dias e acordou com total déficit de memória. Neste momento, sua condição neurológica é suspeita, seu braço é inútil, você tem hematomas e contusões da cabeça aos pés e está grávida de três semanas. Seu corpo necessitará do dobro de tempo e esforço para se recuperar durante esse período psicologicamente difícil. Admira-me que esteja falando e se movimentando, em vez de deitada na cama, desorientada e implorando por mais analgésico.

- Obrigada por me inteirar de minha situação, mas parece que sou mais forte do que você pensa. Estou muito lúcida, e as dores não são tão intensas agora.

- Você está cheia de analgésicos.

- Não estou, eu parei o gotejamento.

- O quê?

Ele se aproximou com passos tensos. Inspecionou o gotejamento e a olhou.

- Quando?

- Assim que você saiu, depois de sua última inspeção.

- Isso significa que não tem nenhum analgésico em seu organismo.

- Eu não preciso. A dor no meu braço é tolerável agora. Acredito que só estava intolerável quando o efeito da anestesia passou e voltei à consciência.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Acredito que também precisamos examinar sua definição de "lucidez". Você não está fazendo sentido para mim. Por que sentir dor quando não é necessário?

- Algum desconforto ajuda meu organismo a reagir, ao invés de ficar deitada sob um conforto induzido por medicamentos, que pode camuflar alguma deterioração em progresso. _Isso_ não faz sentido para você?

Ele a olhou desconfiado.

- Eu estava imaginando o que a deixava tão disposta.

- Agora você sabe. _E _eu vividamente me lembro de meu treinamento médico. Posso ter amnésia, mas não sou irresponsável. Tomarei todas as precauções, farei tudo conforme descrito no livro pós-operatório, pós-traumático...

- Vou mantê-la ao meu lado até que esteja convencido de que você volte à sua velha capacidade e total autoconfiança.

Aquilo silenciou qualquer argumento que ela pudesse usar.

Então Edward acreditava que ela era forte, mas a desprezava por algum motivo. O que ela poderia ter feito de tão errado? Abominava infidelidade, não achava nenhuma justificativa válida para isso. Pelo menos, a mulher que acordara do coma não achava.

Então ele a surpreendeu ainda mais.

- Não estou falando de como você era quando estava com Mike, mas antes disso.

Isabella não cogitou perguntar como ele sabia como ela era antes de Mike. Estava ocupada lidando com a suspeita de que Edward tinha razão, que seu relacionamento com Mike a _sabotara_.

Mais traços emergiram. Como ela queria ser diferente de sua mãe, que abandonara uma próspera carreira para atender aos caprichos do padrasto de Isabella, como pensara em nunca se casar, e em ter um filho quando sua carreira tinha se tornado inabalável.

Embora não tivesse uma linha do tempo, sentia que, até meses atrás, essas eram suas convicções.

Então, por que estava casada, num período crucial de sua residência médica, e engravidara? Amara tanto Mike que ficara cega? Mas, nesse caso, por que se recordava de Mike com tanto ressentimento?

Estranhamente também, não lamentava o fato de estar grávida. Na verdade, a idéia a empolgava, amenizando sua situação atual. Para sua mortificação, Edward também amenizava tal situação.

E, exatamente por isso, não poderia aceitar a proposta dele.

- Obrigada pela oferta gentil, Edward...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Não é gentil e nem oferta. É imperativo e é uma decisão.

Agora _aquela_ era uma atitude autoritária.

- Imperativo ou soberano? Decisão ou ditadura?

- Ótima lembrança e uso linguístico. E você escolhe.

- Acho que está claro que eu já escolhi. E, independente de como quiser chamar a sua _oferta_, eu não posso aceitar.

- Parece que você _esqueceu_ tudo sobre mim, Isabella. Se lembrasse mesmo das coisas mais básicas, saberia que, quando eu tomo uma decisão, negá-la não é uma opção.

Isabella o encarou.

- Eu não recebi esse memorando. Ou "esqueci". Então _eu _posso dizer "não" para você. Considere uma anomalia exclusiva.

Ele sorriu.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser. Sou seu cirurgião, e o que _eu_ digo é o que vale.

O jeito com que ele falou "seu cirurgião" fez com que Isabella desejasse que ele fosse todo seu.

- Eu assinarei qualquer renúncia que você me peça. Estou assumindo total responsabilidade.

- Sou eu quem está assumindo total responsabilidade sobre você. Se pode se recordar do trabalho de um médico, saberia que eu, sendo o seu, só tenho menos autoridade que Deus nessa situação. Você tem algo a dizer contra a vontade de Deus?

- Você está levando este conceito a sério demais, não acha?

- Não. Você está sob meus cuidados e assim permanecerá até que eu esteja convicto de que não precisa mais deles. A única escolha que deixo em suas mãos é se eu a acompanho em casa, como minha hóspede, ou em meu hospital, como minha paciente.

Isabella desviou o olhar. Mas não havia escape. Ela _não estava _em condições de ficar sem supervisão médica. E quem melhor para acompanhá-la do que seu próprio cirurgião? O cirurgião que, por acaso, era o melhor?

Ela sabia que ele era o melhor. Que era um gênio. Com bilhões e procedimentos que levavam seu nome e o melhor equipamento possível como prova. Mas, mesmo que estivesse bem, ela não queria receber alta. Para onde poderia ir além de sua casa? A casa da qual se lembrava com monotonia? E não queria estar com mais ninguém. Certamente não com sua mãe e familiares. Recordava-se deles como conhecidos indesejáveis de outra pessoa. Decepcionantes e distantes. Suas próprias ações reforçavam aquela impressão. A soma de preocupação de sua família com seu estado clínico e a morte de Mike resumiam-se a duas ligações. Quando souberam que ela estava bem, usaram tal conhecimento como desculpa para parar de se preocupar, e retomar seus reais interesses. Ela não se recordava de nada específico de sua vida com eles, mas a sensação era de que aquela era a última lembrança de uma vida inteira de decepções.

Isabella virou seu rosto na direção de Edward. Então, assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, concordando.

Ele inclinou a cabeça na sua direção.

- Você reconhece que precisa de minha supervisão?- Quando ela assentiu novamente, recusando-se a concordar com palavras, ele acrescentou: - E qual será? Hóspede ou paciente?

Isabella sabia qual seria a melhor opção. _Deveria _dizer: paciente. Deveria permanecer no hospital, onde as insanidades que ele lhe provocaria seriam limitadas, onde ela não poderia agir. Ela _diria_: paciente. _Então_ abriu a boca.

- Como se você não soubesse.

Ela quase retirou as palavras sombrias, mas ficou hipnotizada pelo olhar de Edward, que revelava alguma emoção... Triunfo?

Isabella não fazia idéia. Era exaustivo o suficiente tentar entender seus próprios pensamentos e reações. Não estava disposta a investigar os dele.

- Será uma honra tê-la como minha hóspede, Isabella – murmurou Edward gentilmente. – Ainda bem que você não disse: _paciente_. Eu teria rejeitado sua idéia.

Ela irritou-se.

- Preste atenção...

Ele gentilmente interrompeu sua ofensa.

- Eu teria, porque construí esse centro para ser um hospital-escola. E, se você ficar aqui, não há como impedir os médicos e estudantes de terem acesso constante a você, para estudarem sua intrigante condição neurológica.

Aparentemente, não apenas ninguém lhe negava nada, mas também ninguém nunca ganhava um argumento contra ele. Edward lhe dera a única razão que a faria sair correndo do hospital. De maneira alguma queria estudantes a tocando como se ela fosse uma cobaia.

Isabella suspirou.

- Você sempre consegue o que quer, não é mesmo?

- Não. Nem sempre.

O olhar atormentado que cobriu o rosto de Edward a deixou com falta de ar. Estaria se referindo a... ela? Seria _ela_ algo que ele quisera e não conseguira?

Não. Ela sabia que o que sentia por ele fora sempre só de sua parte. Da parte dele, não houvera nada inapropriado. Edward nunca lhe dera motivos para crer que o sentimento era mútuo. Esse... desânimo era, provavelmente, pelo fato de não ter salvado Mike. Havia de ser a coisa que ele mais queria. E não conseguira.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- E... eu acho que vou cochilar agora.

Ele respirou fundo, assentindo.

- Sim, faça isso.

Edward começou a se virar, parou, a expressão distante. Parecia estar pensando coisas horríveis.

Depois de um tempo, sem olhar para trás, murmurou:

- O funeral de Mike é esta tarde.

Isabella engasgou. Nunca tinha pensado nessa parte. Ele a fitou novamente, os olhos cheios de apelo.

- Você deveria saber.

Ela assentiu com dificuldade.

- Obrigada por me dizer.

- Não me agradeça. Não tenho certeza se deveria ter lhe contado.

- Por quê? Não acha que eu posso lidar com isso?

- Você parece estar lidando muito bem com tudo. Fico imaginando se não é a calmaria antes da tempestade.

- Acha que eu vou desmoronar de repente?

- Você passou por tanta coisa que não me surpreenderia.

- Eu não posso prever o futuro. Mas estou tão estável quanto poderia agora. E... eu quero ir. Preciso ir.

- Você não precisa fazer nada, Isabella. Mike não gostaria que passasse por mais esse trauma.

Então Mike se importava com ela? Queria o que fosse melhor para Isabella?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Eu vou.

Edward assentiu em concordância.

- Tudo bem. Contanto que faça tudo que eu disser.

- E o que seria tudo?

- Descansar agora. Ir ao funeral numa cadeira de rodas. E ir embora quando eu mandar. Sem discussões.

Ela não teve energia para mais do que fechar os olhos em consentimento. Ele hesitou, então caminhou de volta em sua direção, pegou seu cotovelo e a guiou para a cama, onde Isabella se sentou.

Edward também se abaixou. O coração de Isabella disparou quando ele pegou seus pés dormentes, um após o outro, tirou-lhe os chinelos como se estes o queimassem, antes de erguer-lhe as pernas sobre a cama e cobri-la com o lençol de algodão.

- Descanse.

Sem outro olhar, Edward se virou e atravessou o quarto quase correndo.

No momento em que a porta se fechou, Isabella foi dominada por arrepios.

_Descanse?_ Ele realmente achava que ela seria capaz? Depois do que ele acabara de fazer? Antes de ir ao funeral de seu marido?

Ela estava sofrendo. Por ele, porque respirava com culpa, com falta de culpa.

Apenas esperava que o funeral, o ritual de fechamento, pudesse abrir as células trancadas e obscuras de sua mente.

Talvez então tivesse respostas e ganhasse a absolvição.

_**Ah senhor, manda um Edward Pra mim... Esse homem é demais...**_

_**Estão gostando... comentem... (Guest, vai ter 9 Capítulos).**_

_**Amores Vocês viram que eu postei três historias? Mas eu só vou postar por enquanto O Lobo Domado e Quando um Homem Ama, a outra A chama E A Flor (minha historia preferida), eu vou postar assim que acabar Quando um homem ama. Se não eu me confundo toda kkkkkk, mas fiquei felizes por vocês estarem gostando das minhas adaptações... Obrigadooooooo.**_

_**Até Sexta com mais um capitulo...**_

_**Robsteijosssss**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe a demora pra postar, essa semana foi corrida para mim; Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo ¬_**

Ela não descansou.

Após quatro horas rolando na cama, quando uma enfermeira entrou, Isabella percebeu que se sentia pior do que quando acordara de seu estado de coma.

Deu um sorriso de agradecimento para a mulher e insistiu que não precisava de ajuda para se vestir. Seu gesso de fibra de vidro no braço era leve, possibilitando-a mover ombro e cotovelo suficientemente bem para vestir uma blusa.

Depois que a enfermeira saiu, ela permaneceu olhando para as roupas que Edward lhe providenciara, para assistir ao funeral do marido de que ela não se recordava. Não queria recordar, na verdade.

Mas tinha de ir ao funeral. Ou melhor, ser levada para lá em uma cadeira de rodas.

Em minutos, estava olhando para seu reflexo no espelho grande do banheiro.

Saia preta de lã, blusa de seda branca, sapatos de couro preto. Todos os itens de grife. Todos feitos como se fossem para ela.

Uma batida à porta tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Isabella andou vagarosamente e abriu a porta. Edward estava lá. Com uma cadeira de rodas. Ela sentou-se sem dar uma palavra.

Em silêncio, ele empurrou a cadeira para dentro de um elevador gigantesco que podia acomodar dez macas. Aquele era obviamente um lugar equipado e com empregados preparados para lidar com situações de acidentes em massa. Ela olhou em frente quando eles alcançaram a vasta entrada, sentindo todos os olhos sobre si, a mulher que o chefe deles estava cuidando pessoalmente.

Uma vez do lado de fora, Isabella tremeu quando o frio de fevereiro atingiu seu rosto e suas pernas. Ele parou diante de um Mercedes preto, cobriu-lhe os ombros com o casaco de _cashmere_ que Isabella percebeu que Edward levara sobre o braço e colocou-a cuidadosamente no banco traseiro do carro.

Rapidamente, posicionou-se ao seu lado no banco e sinalizou para o chofer seguir. Isabella observou a paisagem espanhola pela janela.

Todavia, nem toda a beleza dos campos verdejantes superou seu estado de consciência. Todos os níveis mais profundos convergiam para Edward. No perfil rígido dele, no corpo poderoso tenso.

E ela não mais podia suportar aquilo.

- Sinto... muito.

Ele virou-se para ela.

- Do que está falando?

- De Mike. Sobre sua perda. – O maxilar de Edward enrijeceu, então seu rosto tornou-se pétreo, como se tivesse se isentado de toda emoção. – Eu não me lembro dele ou de nosso relacionamento, mas não sinto essa compaixão. Você perdeu seu melhor amigo. Ele morreu na sua mesa de operação, enquanto você lutava para salvá-lo.

- Enquanto eu _fracassava _em salvá-lo, você quer dizer...

Isabella quase sufocou-se com a angústia dele.

- Você não fracassou. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. – Os olhos de Edward flamejaram novamente, revelando frustração. – Não se incomode em me contradizer ou em procurar meios de sustentar uma culpa inexistente. Todo mundo soube que ele estava além de ajuda.

- E isso deveria fazer eu me sentir melhor? E se eu não quero me sentir melhor?

- Culpa infundada nunca fez bem a ninguém. Certamente, não às pessoas sobre quem nos sentimos culpados.

- Quão lógica você pode ser quando a lógica não tem propósito algum?

- Pensei que você advogasse a lógica como o que serve a todos os propósitos.

- Não nesta circunstância. E o que eu sinto certamente não está me fazendo mal algum.

- Então você está descartando dor emocional como irrelevante? Sei que, como cirurgiões, nossa maior preocupação é com doenças físicas, coisas que podemos consertar com nossos bisturis, mas...

- Mas nada. Estou inteiro e saudável. Mike está morto.

- Não por culpa sua! – Ela não podia suportar vê-lo sofrendo daquela maneira. – Essa é a verdade. Sei que isso não torna sua perda menos traumática ou profunda. E sinto muitíssimo por... todos. Por você, Mike, os pais dele, nosso bebê.

- Mas não por você mesma?

- Não.

A frágil palavra pairou entre eles, carregada de muitas coisas para que meras palavras pudessem expressar. E era melhor assim, pensou ela.

Vinte minutos de silêncio mais tarde, o coração de Isabella estava apertado. Eles estavam entrando num aeroporto particular.

Com cada metro percorrido, seu pânico aumentava, até que o carro parou a alguns metros da escada de um _Boeing _prateado.

Ela cegamente tentou tocar a única coisa que era inabalável no seu mundo. Edward.

Ele passou o braço em sua volta no mesmo momento em que ela procurou o contato, lembranças crescendo dentro de sua cabeça como uma espiral de fumaça.

- Aqui é onde embarcamos no avião.

Ele olhou-a por um momento antes de fechar os olhos.

_- Dios, lo siento, Isabella... _Eu não pensei no que isso faria com você... estar aqui, onde sua experiência horrível começou.

Isabella respirou fundo e meneou a cabeça.

- Trazer-me aqui foi provavelmente a coisa certa a fazer. Talvez isso ajude a resgatar o resto de minhas lembranças de uma vez só. Eu preferiria assim a ter lembranças periódicas.

- Não quero tentar terapia de choque. Estamos aqui para o funeral de Mike, o qual não é tradicional. Fiz os pais de Mike voarem dos Estados Unidos, de forma que possam levar o corpo dele para casa.

Ela lutou para aceitar tudo aquilo. O corpo de Mike. Lá. Naquele carro funerário ali. Os pais dele. Isabella não se lembrava deles. Deveriam estar no _Boeing_. O qual devia ser de Edward. Eles desceriam e, em vez de receberem conforto e consolo da nora, encontrariam uma estranha entorpecida, incapaz de compartilhar seu sofrimento.

- Edward... – A súplica para levá-la de volta agora, alegando que estivera errada, que não podia lidar com isso, congelou na sua garganta.

Ele virara a cabeça. Um homem e uma mulher nos seus 60 anos tinham aparecido na porta aberta do jato.

Ele alcançou o trinco da porta e voltou-se para ela.

- Fique aqui.

Isabella ficou mortificada. Era tão fraca. Edward sentira sua relutância para encarar seus sogros e a estava poupando.

Ela não podia permitir isso. Os pais sofredores mereciam mais.

- Não, vou com você. E sem cadeira de rodas, por favor. Não quero que eles pensem que estou pior do que estou.

Assentindo, Edward desceu do carro, rodeou-se para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Isabella agarrou-se à lapela do terno formal.

- Quais são os nomes deles?

- Agnes e Steven Newton.

Os nomes não lhe diziam muita coisa. Ela não os conhecia há muita tempo, ou bem. Estava certo disso.

O casal desceu enquanto ela e Edward seguiam em direção a eles. Os rostos estranhos se tornaram mais claros a cada passo. De como Mike era em detalhes. E em cores.

Seu sogro tinha o mesmo físico alto e delgado e a vasta cabeleira, exceto que grisalha, e a de Mike tinha nuances de dourado. Mike possuía os estonteantes olhos azuis da sogra.

Ela parou quando eles estavam a poucos passos do casal. Edward não parou.

Ele continuou andando, abriu os braços, e Agnes e Steven se apressaram em encontrá-lo. Os três se fundiram num abraço que tocou profundamente o coração de Isabella.

A maneira que ele os abraçava, oferecendo conforto e consolo... o jeito de Edward, aberto e entregue, dando tudo de si para o casal, dando sua força para que eles absorvessem...

Então o trio dissolveu sua fusão de consolo, virando-se para fitá-la. Agnes fechou o espaço entre elas e envolveu Isabella num abraço trêmulo, cuidadosa para não pressionar o gesso.

- Não pode imaginar como estávamos preocupados com você. É uma prece atendida vê-la tão bem. Não viemos antes porque Edward não podia lidar com isso, com nada, até que você estivesse fora de perigo.

- Ele não deveria. Não posso imaginar como vocês se sentiram tendo de postergar a vinda.

Agnes balançou a cabeça, a tristeza nos seus olhos aprofundando-se.

- Mike já estava além de nosso alcance, e vir mais cedo não teria adiantado. Era você quem precisava da total atenção de Edward, de forma que ele a salvasse.

- Ele me salvou. E, apesar de todos dizerem que ele é fenomenal com todos os seus pacientes, estou certa de que foi além de seus padrões. Com certeza porque eu era esposa de Mike. Está claro como ele é amigo íntimo de toda família.

A mulher a fitou com olhos arregalados.

- Mas Edward não é somente um amigo da família. Ele é nosso filho. Irmão de Mike.

Isabella sentiu que olhava para Agnes por séculos, enquanto aquelas palavras giravam em sua mente.

Edward. Não era o melhor amigo de Mike. Era seu irmão. _Como_?

- Você não sabia? – Agnes parou. – Pergunta boba essa minha. Edward contou-nos sobre sua perda de memória. Você esqueceu, é claro.

Ela não esquecera, tinha certeza. Aquela era uma revelação nova.

Antes que pudesse absorver aquilo, Edward e Steven se aproximaram.

- Mantivemos Isabella de pé por muito tempo – disse Edward ao casal que clamava ser seus pais. – Por que não volta para o carro com ela, Agnes, enquanto Steven e eu providenciaremos tudo?

Agnes? Steven? Ele não os chamava de mãe e pai?

Assim que elas se acomodaram no carro, Isabella voltou-se para Agnes, pronta para questioná-la. Mas subitamente não conseguia falar.

O que lhe perguntaria? Aquela mulher estava lá para reclamar o corpo do filho. O que pensaria, sentiria, se a viúva do filho não mostrasse interesse em conversar sobre ele e sim quisesse saber tudo sobre o homem que descobrira ser irmão de Mike?

Ela permaneceu sentada ali, sentindo a perda mais profunda que sentira desde que acordara na sua nova vida.

O chofer de Edward ofereceu-lhes refrescos.

Ela imitou o que Agnes fazia, mecanicamente sorvendo seu chá de hortelã todas às vezes em que Agnes sorvia o dela.

De repente, Agnes começou a falar, a tristeza que cobria sua face misturando-se com outras coisas. Amor. Orgulho.

- Edward tinha seis anos, morava numa comunidade exclusivamente hispânica no sul da Califórnia quando a mãe morreu num acidente na fábrica, e ele foi levado a um orfanato. Dois anos mais tarde, quando Mike tinha seis anos, decidimos que ele precisava de um irmão, um que percebemos que nunca seríamos capazes de lhe dar.

Então era isso. Edward era adotado.

Agnes continuou:

- Levávamos Mike conosco enquanto procurávamos, uma vez que nosso único critério para a criança que adotaríamos era que combinasse com Mike. Mas Mike antagonizava cada criança que considerávamos adequada. Então Edward foi sugerido a nós. Contaram-nos que ele era tudo que Mike não era... responsável, desembaraçado, respeitoso, com um temperamento estável e mente brilhante.

- Fomos ao orfanato, e Edward se apresentou a nós educadamente no pouco inglês que conhecia. Mike foi mais desagradável do que nunca, xingando Edward, debochando do sotaque dele, insultando sua origem e situação. Ficamos mortificados. Steven pensou que ele se sentira ameaçado por Edward, como ficara por qualquer criança que procurávamos. Eu disse que, independentemente da razão, não poderia deixar Mike abusar do pobre menino, que estávamos errados e Mike não precisava de um irmão, mas de um tratamento mais rígido, até que ele superasse sua crueldade. Steven pediu-me para observar. E eu observei.

- Edward até então não mostrara reação alguma. No geral, outros meninos devolviam, física ou verbalmente, os maus-tratos de Mike. Edward permaneceu sentado, observando-o no que parecia ser profunda contemplação. Então, levantou-se e se aproximou. Mike continuou com suas agressões verbais, mas, quando não obteve a reação usual, pareceu ficar intrigado – continuou Agnes.

- Nós todos prendemos a respiração quando Edward pôs uma mão no bolso. As piores cenas surgiram na minha mente. Steven preocupou-se também. Mas o diretor do orfanato acalmou-nos. Edward tirou do bolso uma borboleta feita de papelão, elástico e molas e belamente pintada à mão. Jogou-a para cima e deixo-a voar. E de repente Mike era uma criança novamente, rindo e pulando atrás da borboleta, como se ela fosse real – a mulher prosseguiu.

- Soubemos então que Edward conquistara Mike, que nossa procura por um novo filho tinha terminado. Eu estava tremendo enquanto perguntava a Edward se ele gostaria de viver conosco. Ele ficou atônito. Disse que ninguém queria crianças mais velhas. Asseguramos-lhe de que nós o queríamos. Ele virou-se e estendeu a mão para Mike, dizendo-lhe que fizera outros brinquedos e prometendo ensiná-lo a fazer seus próprios brinquedos – Agnes concluiu.

As imagens que Agnes traçava eram sobrepujantes. A visão de Edward como criança era dolorosamente vívida. Frio em face à humilhação e adversidade, estóico num mundo onde não tinha ninguém.

- E ele ensinou? – perguntou ela.

Agnes suspirou.

- Ele tentou. Mas Mike era impaciente, nunca esperando nada. Edward nunca parou de tentar envolvê-lo, levando-o a experimentar os prazeres da realização. Nós o amamos com todo nosso coração desde o primeiro dia, mas o amamos mais por quão arduamente ele tentou.

- Então seu plano de que um irmão ajudaria Mike não funcionou?

- Oh, funcionou. Edward absorveu muito da ansiedade e instabilidade de Mike. Tornou-se o irmão mais velho. Mike imitava-o em tudo. Foi como Mike terminou, formando-se em Medicina.

- Então ele deve ter aprendido a ter paciência. É preciso muita perseverança para se tornar médico.

- Você não se recorda de nada sobre ele, certo? – Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, Agnes suspirou. – Mike era genial, podia fazer qualquer coisa que determinasse. Mas somente Edward sabia como motivá-lo, mantê-lo na linha. E, quando Edward fez 18 anos, ele mudou-se.

- Por quê? Não estava feliz com vocês?

- Ele assegurou-nos de que sua necessidade de independência não tinha nada a ver com não nos amar ou não querer estar conosco. Confessou que sempre sentiu necessidade de encontrar suas raízes.

- E temeram que ele estivesse apenas apaziguando vocês?

As feições suaves de Agnes revelaram ansiedade.

- Tentamos ajudar enquanto ele procurava sua família biológica, mas seus métodos eram muito mais efetivos. Ele encontrou os avós maternos três anos depois, e toda a família deu-lhe boas-vindas com braços abertos.

Isabella não podia deixar de pensar como alguém não daria.

- Ele descobriu a identidade do pai?

- Seus avós não sabiam. Tinham tido uma briga com a mãe dele quando ela engravidara, e ela não revelaria a identidade do pai, Abandonou o lar, dizendo que nunca voltaria para o mundo de mente fechada deles. Uma vez que eles se acalmaram, procuraram à filha em todos os lugares, desejando que ela voltasse para casa. Mas nunca mais tiveram notícias. Ficaram arrasados por saber que a filha estava morta, mas radiante por Edward tê-los descoberto.

- E ele trocou o nome de vocês para o deles, então?

- Ele nunca tomou o nosso nome, apenas conservou o nome que a mãe usara. Havia obstáculos demais para adotá-lo, e, quando ele percebeu nossa luta, pediu-nos para parar de tentar, pois estava feliz em ser nosso filho adotivo para o mundo. Edward tinha 11 anos nessa ocasião. Quando encontrou sua família, ainda insistiu que _nós_ éramos sua família verdadeira. Não tomou legalmente os nomes deles até ter certeza de que nós sabíamos que ter o nome catalão apenas combinava mais com sua identidade.

- E ainda pensaram que ele tivesse saído da vida de vocês?

Agnes exalou sua concordância.

- Foi o pior dia da minha vida quando ele anunciou que se mudaria para a Espanha tão logo seu treinamento médico terminasse. Eu pensei que meus piores medos de perdê-lo tivessem se realizado.

Isabella achou estranho que Agnes não considerava o dia em que Mike morrera o pior dia de sua vida. Mas estava atenta demais na história para aprofundar o pensamento.

- Mas você não o perdeu.

- Eu não deveria ter me preocupado. Não com Edward. Ele nunca parou de nos dar atenção. Era uma presença constante em nossas vidas... até mais que Mike, que vivia sob o mesmo teto. Mike sempre teve dificuldades em expressar emoções e mostrava-as com coisas materiais, não morais. Provavelmente por isso que ele... – Ela parou e desviou o olhar.

- Ele o quê? – Isabella tentou não parecer muito curiosa, mas Agnes ignorou sua pergunta, retomando o tópico original.

- Edward continuou a obter sucessos maiores, mas certificou-se de que nós compartilhássemos a alegria de todos os passos com ele. Mesmo quando se mudou para cá, nunca nos deixou sentir que estava longe. Insistia para que viéssemos morar aqui, começar projetos que sempre sonhamos, ofereceu-nos tudo de que precisávamos para nos estabelecermos aqui. Mike disse que a Espanha era boa para férias, mas ele era nova-iorquino e jamais poderia viver em outro lugar. Apesar de ser uma decisão difícil, resolvemos ficar nos Estados Unidos com ele... que precisava de nossa presença mais que ninguém. Mas passamos parte dos invernos com Edward, e ele vai à América sempre que pode.

E ela o conhecera durante aquelas viagens frequentes. Repetidas vezes. Simplesmente sabia isso. Mas também sabia que _aquela_ história não tinha sido contada por ninguém antes. Estava certa de que nunca soubera que Edward era irmão adotivo de Mike. Não por Mike, não por Edward.

Por que nenhum deles comentara aquele fato?

Agnes tocou-lhe a mão boa.

- Desculpe-me, minha querida. Eu não deveria ter enveredado pelo caminho da memória.

E a coisa mais extraordinária era que as reflexões de Agnes não tinham sido sobre o filho que perdera, mas sobre o filho que adquirira trinta anos trás.

- Estou feliz que você fez isso, pois preciso saber qualquer coisa que me ajude a lembrar.

- E lembrou-se de alguma coisa?

Não era um simples pergunta para averiguar seu estado neurológico. O que Agnes queria saber tinha algo a ver com o que começara a falar sobre Mike e depois parara, como se envergonhada, como se muito angustiada para tocar no assunto.

- Coisas esporádicas – replicou Isabella, mas, antes que pudesse pensar num meio de voltar ao assunto que explicaria a razão pela qual se sentia daquele modo sobre Mike e sobre Edward, Agnes virou a cabeça.

- Eles estão de volta.

Frustrada, Isabella seguiu o olhar de Agnes. Então, viu Edward dando aqueles seus passos poderosos, e a visão afugentou tudo o mais.

De repente, uma série de imagens sobrepôs sobre a dele. De ela e Mike saindo com Edward e uma mulher diferente cada vez, mulheres as quais ele tratava com desinteresse, dando margem à sua reputação de _playboy_ implacável.

Alguma coisa mais se desalojou na sua mente, dando-lhe a sensação de que Mike tinha se tornado exasperado com Edward.

Se essas eram lembranças verdadeiras, contradiziam tudo que Agnes dissera, tudo que ela sentira sobre Edward. As lembranças mostravam Edward como o erradico e inconstante, que tivera efeito destrutivo em Mike, em vez de estabilizador. Isabella sentia-se mais confusa do que nunca.

- Você está pronta, Agnes?

Ela estremeceu ao som da voz profunda de Edward.

Observou quando ele ajudou Agnes a descer do carro. Então ele inclinou-se para ela.

- Fique aqui.

- Quero fazer o que vocês todos vão fazer – murmurou ela.

- Você já se excedeu. Eu não deveria tê-la trazido.

- Estou bem. Por favor.

Ele lhe deu aquele olhar feroz novamente. Então assentiu e ajudou-a a descer do carro.

Ela não queria apenas estar ali para aquelas pessoas com quem sentia uma poderosa conexão. Também esperava obter mais respostas de Agnes.

Isabella observou Edward caminhar com Steven para o carro funerário, onde outros quatro homens esperavam. Um era Emmett Velázquez, seu ortopedista cirurgião, e melhor amigo de Edward, de verdade, e sócio.

Edward e Emmett compartilharam um cumprimento solene e depois abriram a porta traseira do carro funerário e retiraram o caixão. Steven e os outros três homens juntaram-se para carregá-lo até o local de carga do _Boeing_.

Isabella permaneceu imóvel ao lado de Agnes, observando a procissão austera, seus olhos hesitando entre o rosto de Edward e o de Steven.

A mesma expressão em ambos. E era a mesma no rosto de Agnes. Havia algo... estranho naquela expressão.

Dentro de sua cabeça conjecturas giravam, até que o ritual estivesse terminado e Steven voltasse com Edward para juntar-se a Agnes num abraço de adeus a Isabella. Então, os Newton embarcaram no _Boeing_, e Edward conduziu Isabella de volta ao Mercedes.

O carro tinha acabado de deixar o campo de aviação quando ela ouviu o barulho do jato decolando e olhou para cima, vendo o avião diminuir aos poucos até desaparecer de vista.

Então, subitamente, entendeu o significado da expressão que rotulara de _estranha._ Era a resignação exaustiva exibida pelas famílias de pacientes que morriam depois de longo tempo, agonizantes em função de doenças terminais. O que não combinava com a situação, uma vez que a morte de Mike tinha sido rápida e chocante.

Outra coisa tornou-se óbvia. Ela virou-se para Edward. Ele estava olhando para o lado de fora da janela.

Isabella detestava intrometer-se no sofrimento dele. Mas precisava compreender tudo aquilo.

- Edward, desculpe, mas...

Ele a fitou.

- Não peça desculpas novamente, Isabella.

- Eu ia desculpar-me por interromper seus pensamentos, mas tenho de saber. _Eles_ não perguntaram. Sobre minha gravidez.

O rosto dele fechou-se.

- Mike não contou aos pais.

Aquela era uma resposta que ela não considerara.

- Por quê não?

Edward deu de ombros e não respondeu.

- Por que _você_ não contou a eles? – questionou Isabella.

- Porque cabe a você saber se quer contar-lhes ou não.

- São avós do meu bebê. É claro que quero contar-lhes. Se eu soubesse que eles não sabiam, teria contado. Isso teria dado-lhes conforto, sabendo que parte do filho deles permanece.

O queixo de Edward enrijeceu-se por um momento.

- Estou feliz que você _não_ disse nada. Não está em condições de lidar com as consequências emocionais de uma descoberta dessas. E, em vez de oferecer consolo nesse estágio, a novidade provavelmente teria agravado a dor reprimida deles.

Mas não fora dor reprimida o que ela sentira neles.

Então, novamente, o que sabia? Sua percepção podia estar tão confusa quanto suas lembranças.

- Você provavelmente está certo. – _Como_ _sempre _acrescentou para si mesma. – Contarei a eles quando eu voltar ao normal e estiver certa de que a gravidez é estável.

Ele baixou os olhos e disse simplesmente:

- Sim.

Sentindo-se drenada de todas as formas, Isabella o olhou... O mistério que se desenrolava tornava-se cada vez mais desordenado.

E ela implorou:

- Podemos ir para casa agora, por favor?

Edward a levou para casa. A casa dele.

Eles foram do aeroporto de Barcelona para o centro da cidade. De lá, levaram mais de uma hora para chegar à sua propriedade.

Quando chegaram, ao pôr do sol, ela se sentia completa pela beleza pura do interior catalão.

Então eles passaram por um alto portão eletrônico, dirigiram pela estrada particular que levava a casa. A paisagem era maravilhosa.

Isabella virou-se para olhá-lo. Ele estava calado. Assim como ela, que lutava com as contradições entre o que seu coração dizia e o que sua memória insistia, querendo que ele desvendasse suas dúvidas.

Todavia, quanto mais se lembrava de tudo que Edward fizera e dissera, tudo que todos tinham falado a respeito dele nos últimos dias, mais uma conclusão fazia sentido. Suas lembranças deveriam ser falsas.

Ele virou-se para ela.

- Bem-vinda à Villa Elizabeth, Isabella.

Ela engoliu o nó de emoção, mesmo assim seu "obrigada" soou como um trêmulo chiado. Tentou novamente.

- Quando comprou este lugar?

- Na verdade, eu o construí. Dei o nome de minha mãe à propriedade.

O nó na garganta de Isabella crescia conforme as imagens ganhavam formas. De Edward como um órfão que nunca esquecera a mãe, até que um dia se tornara rico o suficiente para construir um lugar como aquele e lhe dar o nome dela, de modo que sua memória continuasse em algum lugar fora de sua mente e...

A qualquer momento, ela começaria a chorar. Era melhor desviar o foco de assuntos pessoais.

- Este lugar parece ser... enorme. Não só a construção, mas também o terreno.

- Tem mais de oito acres, com seiscentos metros de vista para a água. Antes que você pense que sou louco de construir tudo isso para mim, eu construí com a esperança de que se tornasse uma casa de muitas famílias, oferecendo privacidade e terreno para quaisquer projetos e abordagens que desejassem. Não que tenha funcionado dessa maneira.

A tristeza que cobria o rosto dele a devastava. Ele desejara estar cercado por família. E, aparentemente, havia se frustrado a cada passo. Estaria sofrendo pela solidão e isolamento que ela sentia ser uma parte integrante de sua própria psique?

- Eu escolhi este terreno por acaso. Estava dirigindo uma vez, sem rumo, quando vi aquele topo de colina no alto do canal marítimo. – Ela olhou para onde ele apontava. – A imagem entrou em minha mente praticamente formada. Uma casa construída naquelas formações rochosas, como se fosse parte delas.

Ela inverteu o processo, imaginando aqueles elementos sem a magnífica casa que eles abraçavam como se fossem uma intrínseca parte da estrutura.

- Eu sempre pensei que o Mediterrâneo fosse somente praias de areia branca.

- Não nessa área da costa norte ibérica. Rochas irregulares são nativas aqui.

O carro parou diante de uma grande escadaria de pedras entre terraços com jardins que cercavam a casa.

Em segundos, Edward a estava ajudando a sair do carro, insistindo que se ela se sentasse na cadeira de rodas. Isabella consentiu. Enquanto ele a empurrava ao longo da rampa que ficava ao lado da escadaria, ela imaginou se a rampa sempre estivera lá, para a conveniência dos familiares mais velhos, ou se teria sido instalada por causa da condição de Mike.

Afastando-se dos devaneios, entregou-se ao esplendor que a cercava, conforme eles se aproximavam de um pátio gigante que cercava a casa. De um lado, dava vista para a magnífica propriedade, com o vale e as montanhas a distância, e, do outro lado, mar e praia de tirar o fôlego.

O pátio conduzia à parte mais alta com vista para o mar, uma varanda imensa com jardim, iluminada por luzes douradas.

Ele a levou para dentro, e Isabella teve rápidas impressões do interior, enquanto Edward a conduzia para o quarto que havia separado para ela.

Tudo parecia escolhido para exclusividade e conforto, simplicidade e grandiosidade, mesclando linhas limpas e cores audaciosas, tetos com coloração mel e móveis que completavam o ambiente. Portas francesas e pilastras coloniais fundiam-se com a beleza natural do piso de madeira, acentuado por mármore e granito. Ela sabia que poderia passar semanas admirando cada detalhe, mas, no geral, sentia que esse era o lugar que um homem formidável um dia quisera que sua família amasse. Isabella sabia que _ela_ amava o lugar, e ainda nem entrara.

Então entrou. Edward abriu a porta, empurrou a cadeira para dentro e ajudou-a a se levantar. Ele levou a cadeira de rodas para um lado, recuou para pegar duas malas que evidentemente, estavam sendo transportadas bem atrás deles.

Colocou uma no chão e a outra num suporte de mala no canto oposto do quarto, que se abria para um _closet_.

Isabella ficou hipnotizada conforme ele se aproximava novamente.

Edward era irresistível. Mais do que irresistível.

Ele parou e pegou-lhe a mão. Isabella as sentiu em chamas.

- Eu lhe prometo uma visita detalhada do lugar. Depois. Em estágios. Agora, você precisa descansar. Ordens médicas.

Com isso, ele pressionou-lhe gentilmente a mão, virou-se e saiu.

No momento em que a porta se fechou, Isabella se apoiou na mesma, suspirando.

_Ordens médicas. O seu médico_...

Ela mordiscou o lábio. Há horas, havia enviado o corpo do marido aos pais dele. E tudo em que conseguia pensar era em Edward. Não havia nem uma ponta de culpa com relação a Mike. Havia tristeza, mas era a tristeza que sabia que sentiria pela morte de qualquer ser humano. Pelo luto de seus entes queridos. Nada mais.

O que estava errado com ela? O que houvera de errado com ela e Mike? Ou havia mais coisas erradas em sua mente de que ela acreditava?

Tudo que podia fazer agora era nunca permitir que aqueles que amavam e haviam perdido Mike soubessem quão pouco afetada ela estava pela perda. Não podia mudar a forma como se sentia. Deveria parar de se culpar por seus sentimentos, pois isso não levaria a nada.

Atingindo tal racionalização, sentiu como se um peso enorme tivesse sido removido de seu coração.

Olhou ao redor. O quarto era imenso. Com paredes pintadas de azul-celeste e verde, móveis de mogno e detalhes de marfim, era suavemente iluminado por lâmpadas douradas. Portas francesas ostentavam cortinas azuis transparentes que ondulavam com a brisa do mar ao entardecer. Ela suspirou, então empurrou a porta de painéis de madeira.

Atravessou o reluzente piso de madeira em direção às malas, que eram mais uma evidência dos cuidados detalhistas de Edward. Isabella sabia que nunca possuíra nada tão elegante. O que havia dentro das malas? Se as roupas que estava vestindo servissem de exemplo, sem dúvida encontraria uma variedade de trajes elegantes, moldados para seu corpo e agradando seus gostos.

Tentou mover a mala que estava no chão, somente para colocá-la de pé.

Deus, o que ele _pusera_ naquela mala? Armaduras de aço em todos os tons? Isabella tentou novamente.

- Parada!

Ela se virou com a ordem, endireitando a coluna.

Uma inconfundível espanhola robusta, com seus 30 anos, aproximava-se, desgosto estampado nas feições bonitas.

- Edward me advertiu de que você me daria trabalho.

Isabella piscou quando a mulher pegou a mala como se estivesse leve e colocou-a na cama _king-size_. A mulher andou ao seu redor, vigor e ira irradiando-se de cada traço.

- Ele me disse que você seria uma responsabilidade difícil, e, pela forma como estava tentado abrir a cicatriz de sua cirurgia, ele estava certo. Como sempre está.

Então não era só ela que achava que Edward era praticamente infalível. Isabella sorriu.

- Eu não tenho cicatriz da cirurgia para abrir, graças à revolucionária técnica minimamente invasiva de Edward.

- Você tem coisas aí – a mulher apontou pra a cabeça de Isabella – que podem estourar, não?

Pela maneira como sua cabeça estava latejando, Isabella tinha de concordar. Provavelmente havia aumentado sua pressão intracraniana dez vezes, tentando levantar aquela mala pesada.

Isabella deu de ombros, lembrando-se de Edward dizendo-lhe que Carmen, sua prima que vivia lá com o marido e três filhos, e administrava o lugar para ele, iria vê-la em breve para cuidar das necessidades de Isabella e garantir o bom desempenho de suas instruções.

No momento, ela somente concordara, perdida em seus olhos. Agora entendia o que ele quisera dizer.

Edward não confiava que ela seguiria suas instruções, então designara uma representante para impor sua execução. E certamente sabia como escolher seus administradores.

Ela estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

- Você deve ser Carmen. Edward me alertou para esperá-la.

Carmen pegou sua mão, somente para puxá-la e beijar-lhe ambas as bochechas.

Isabella não sabia o que a chocava mais, a saudação afetuosa ou Carmen retomar sua desaprovação depois. Carmen cruzou os braços sobre os seis amplos.

- Parece que Rodrigo não lhe disse _realmente_ o que esperar. Então, deixe-me _esclarecer_. Eu a recebi deteriorada e machucada. Vou devolvê-la impecável. _Eu _não vou permitir que você não siga as instruções de Edward. Não sou mole e tolerante como ele.

- Mole e tolerante? – Isabella repetiu, incrédula. Então riu. – Eu não sabia que havia dois Edwards. Conheci o difícil e inexorável.

- Se você acha Edward difícil e inexorável, espere até ter passado 24 horas comigo.

- Oh, os primeiros 24 segundos foram demonstração suficiente.

Carmen a estudou, seus olhos escuros astutos.

- Eu conheço o seu tipo. Uma mulher que quer fazer tudo por conta própria, diz que pode fazer quando não pode, continua fazendo quando não deveria, não se importando com o custo, e tudo porque teme ser uma imposição, porque não suporta receber ajuda, mesmo quando realmente precisa.

- Uau! Falou como uma especialista.

- _Maldita sea, es cierto!_ _Isso_ mesmo. Uma mulher _cabeça dura _e independente reconhece a outra.

Isabella riu.

- Estou perdida.

- _Si,_ você está. E eu vou reportar seu comportamento imprudente para Edward. Ele provavelmente irá acorrentá-la ao meu pulso, até que possa lhe dar um relatório de saúde total.

- Não é que eu não ficaria honrada em tê-la como minha... bem, guardiã, mas há alguma forma de eu suborná-la a ficar em silêncio?

- Há. E sabe como.

- Que eu não tente levantar uma mala cheia de pedras novamente?

- E faça tudo que eu disser. _Quando_ eu disser.

- Hm... Pensando bem, vou arriscar com Edward.

- Ah! Tente outra. Agora, suba na cama. Edward me disse que tipo de dia... que tipo de semana você teve. Não fará absolutamente nada a não ser dormir e descansar pelo próximo dia. E comer. Parece prestes a desaparecer.

Isabella riu. Aquela mulher seria ótima para ela. E, certamente, Edward sabia disso. Carmen lhe despertava um humor que ela não soubera existir.

Carmen pegou-lhe o braço e conduziu-a para cama, então seguiu sozinha para o banheiro da suíte. Falou o tempo todo enquanto preparava a banheira, esvaziava as malas, arrumava tudo no _closet _e separava o que Isabella vestiria para dormir. Isabella adorava ouvir sua voz rouca e vibrante num inglês perfeito, com sotaque catalão.

Quando ela conduziu Isabella para o banheiro com instalações em mármore e ouro, contou-lhe outra história de vida. Pelo menos, tudo o que havia acontecido desde que ela e o marido se tornaram os administradores da propriedade de Edward.

Isabella insistiu em dizer que poderia ficar sozinha. Carmen insistiu em deixar a porta aberta. Isabella insistiu que gritaria para provar que estava acordada. Carmen prometeu irromper subitamente após um minuto de silêncio. Isabella retrucou que poderia cantar para provar que estava acordada, e que, então, qualquer pessoa que estivesse por perto sofreria as consequências da superproteção de Carmen. Gargalhando e cantando em catalão, Carmen finalmente saiu do banheiro.

Sorrindo, Isabella se despiu. O sorriso se dissolveu conforme ela olhou no espelho acima das pias duplas.

Tinha a sensação de que já fora muito mais bonita. Teria perdido peso? Muito? Recentemente? Por estar infeliz? Se estivesse, por que planejara uma gravidez e uma segunda lua de mel com Mike? O que Edward achava de sua aparência? Não agora, que estava destruída, mas antes? Ela era seu tipo? Ele teria uma mulher agora? Mais do que uma...?

Oh, Deus... não conseguia concluir um pensamento sem voltar para ele.

A imagem de Edward com outra mulher, qualquer mulher, lhe causou um calafrio.

Quão insano era sentir ciúmes, quando até oito dias atrás estava casada com seu irmão?

Ela entrou na água morna com essência de jasmim. Gemeu quando submergiu, sentindo seu corpo relaxar imediatamente. Erguendo o olhar, notou que a janela ficava na parede oposta, mostrando uma obra-prima de proporções paradisíacas. Magníficas formações nebulosas em cada gradação de prata vagando pelo céu azul e uma meia-lua incandescente.

O rosto de Edward se sobrepôs no esplendor, a voz sob o barulho de água que a cercava. Isabella fechou os olhos, tentando interromper a magia.

- Basta.

O grito _Quê?_ de Carmen forçou os olhos de Isabella a se abrirem. Mortificação ameaçou ferver a água da banheira.

Deus... ela falara aquilo em voz alta. Gritou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente, para explicar sua explosão.

- Hum... eu disse que estou saindo. Basta.

Edward estava do lado de fora da suíte de Isabella, todos os seus sentidos tentando absorver cada som, cada movimento transmitido de dentro.

Tentara se afastar. Não conseguia. Depois de ter enviado Carmen para lá, ele se apoiara na porta de Isabella, tentando conter o desejo de entrar, de ver, ouvir e sentir por si mesmo que ela estava viva e consciente.

O período em que ela ficara inerte quase o enlouquecera. Nos últimos dias, desde que Isabella havia voltado, ele não queria ficar um minuto longe dela. Só faltara acampar do lado de fora de seu quarto, como fizera quando ela estava em coma. Limitava-se para não sufocá-la com preocupação, contando cada segundo das três horas que se impunha a esperar entre cada visita.

Podia ouvir a voz de Isabella vinda do banheiro agora, conversando com Carmen. Em alguns minutos, Carmen se certificaria de que Isabella deitasse na cama e sairia. Ele precisava sair antes disso. Mas ainda não.

Sabia que estava sendo obsessivo, ridículo, mas não podia fazer nada. O susto era muito recente, o trauma muito profundo.

Ele não estivera lá para Mike, e ele morrera.

Tinha de estar lá para Isabella.

Mas, para isso, precisava se controlar. E, para fazer isso, necessitava deixar o que acontecera hoje para trás.

Tinha sido um pesadelo para ele. Levá-la ao aeródromo, conscientizando-se tarde demais do que havia feito, vendo seus pais adotivos depois de meses sem se falarem, apenas para lhes dar a prova de seu maior fracasso. O corpo de Mike.

A única coisa atenuando esse desastre era a perda de memória de Isabella. _Era_ uma bênção. Para ela. Para ele também. Ele não saberia se poderia ter lidado com o sofrimento dela também, caso se recordasse de Mike.

Mas seria capaz de lhe dar apoio quando ela se recordasse de tudo? De qualquer forma, tinha de levar em consideração as mudanças em Isabella.

A mulher que acordara do coma não era a mesma Isabella Swan que ele conhecera. Ou a que Mike dizia ter se tornado tão volátil, acusando-o de querê-la por perto somente quando a conveniente ajuda havia se unido com a supervisão médica, e que teria exigido um filho como prova de que ele a valorizava como esposa.

Edward primeiramente achara impossível acreditar. Nunca a imaginara como uma pessoa insegura ou apegada. Exatamente o contrário. Mas, depois, suas ações provaram que Mike estava certo.

Então, quem era ela realmente? A mulher estável e ingênua que tinha sido pelos últimos cinco anos? A moça introvertida que fora antes do acidente de Mike? Ou a neurótica que teria demandado emoções impossíveis do marido quando ele próprio estava arruinado?

E, se essa nova personalidade fosse um produto do acidente, de seus ferimentos, quando ela se recuperasse, retomasse todas as lembranças, se reverteria? Essa mulher que brincava tão amigavelmente com Carmen, que o consolara e o fizera esquecer tudo, exceto dela, desapareceria?

Edward afastou-se da porta. Carmen estava perguntando o que Isabella gostaria para o café da manhã. A qualquer momento, ela sairia.

Ele saiu andando, especulações girando em sua mente.

Estava olhando o extenuado estranho com roupas de luto no espelho de seu banheiro quando se conscientizou de algo.

Aquilo não fazia nenhuma diferença. Independentemente das respostas, ou do que aconteceria no futuro, não importava.

Isabella estava em sua vida agora. Para ficar.

_**Estou feliz por vocês estarem gostando da historia... Essa é realmente uma historia maravilhosa... de muitos segredos e lembranças... logo, logo vocês terão algumas pistas da vida anterior da Bella e do Edward... E uma coisa, quem nem a Bella se lembrava que era... fica a dica... e vocês desconfiam o que seja? Comentem amores e até terça sem falta com mais um capitulo... Robsteijoooossssssssssss**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... Boa leitura_**

- Você não tem amnésia pós-traumática.

Os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se diante da declaração de Edward. E sua incredulidade era quase tão grande quanto a que sentira ao perceber que ele transferira um hospital em miniatura para sua casa, de forma que pudesse testar e mapear o progresso dela diariamente.

Havia praticamente tudo à mão: máquinas para raio-X, tomografia e ressonância magnética. Um laboratório abrangente para todos os exames conhecidos, para fazer check-up de sua condição física geral, assim como de sua gravidez. Então havia a dúzia de testes neurológicos aos quais Edward a submetia todos os dias, além da sessão de fisioterapia para seus dedos.

Eles tinham acabado tal sessão e estavam dirigindo-se para a churrasqueira no terraço do jardim em frente ao mar para almoçar, depois do que explorariam mais a propriedade.

Ele estava caminhando ao seu lado, cenho cerrado, olhos focalizados nos últimos resultados de outra bateria de testes. Então, o que pretendera ao dizer que ela não tinha amnésia pós-traumática?

Uma terrível desconfiança nublou a perfeição do dia.

Poderia Edward pensar que ela tirara proveito de uma perda de memória transitória e o estava enganando durante as últimas quatro semanas? Ou, pior, que nunca perdera a memória e fingira desde o início?

- Você acha que estou fingindo?

- O quê? – Ele ergueu os olhos, focando à frente sem ver nada, como se procurando entender o significado das palavras dela. Então entendeu. Virou a cabeça na direção de Isabella.

_- Não._

Ela esperou por uma resposta mais elaborada. Ele não deu, voltando a enterrar a cabeça nos testes.

- Então, o que significa a declaração de que não tenho amnésia pós-traumática?

Em vez de responder, ele abriu a porta da pérgula do terraço. Isabella saiu para o meio-dia do fim de março, deslumbrada diante da doce salinidade da brisa do mar que soprava contra seu rosto e cabelos.

Edward a olhou enquanto caminhavam, como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta. Ela tremeu; não pela deliciosa frigidez do vento, mas pela carícia do olhar dele.

Então, ele voltou seus olhos novamente para os testes.

- Vamos rever sua condição, certo? Você começou tendo total amnésia retrógrada, com todas as memórias formadas antes da perda do acidente. Então começou a reaver _ilhas de memória_, quando recordou aqueles _eventos básicos._ Mas não sofreu qualquer grau de amnésia anterógrada, uma vez que não teve problemas em criar novas memórias depois do dano. Levando tudo isso em conta, e que as _ilhas_ não se aglutinaram numa massa uniforme...

- Tão uniforme quanto poderia ser, você quer dizer – interrompeu ela. – Mesmo as chamadas _pessoas saudáveis_ não se lembram de tudo nas suas vidas...

- Certo. Mas amnésia pós-traumática que dura tanto tempo indica severo dano do cérebro, e, pela sua condição clínica e todos os testes, está claro que você não está sofrendo de qualquer déficit cognitivo, sensorial ou de coordenação. Uma amnésia pós-traumática isolada dessa magnitude é desconhecida. Por isso estou inclinado a diagnosticá-la como um caso híbrido de amnésia. O trauma pode ter induzido o esquecimento, mas a maior parte de seu déficit de memória é psicológica, e não orgânica.

Isabella mordeu o lábio, pensativamente.

- Então retrocedemos ao que eu disse minutos depois que recuperei a consciência. Eu _queria_ esquecer.

- Sim. Você diagnosticou-se assim que saiu de um coma.

- Não foi exatamente um diagnóstico. Eu estava tentando entender por que não tive outros sintomas. Quando não encontrei uma explicação, pensei que meu conhecimento médico sofrera um golpe, ou que a neurologia nunca tivesse sido meu ponto forte na minha existência paralela. Pensei que você saberia que casos como o meu existem. Mas não existem. De onde se deduz que realmente não tenho amnésia, sou apenas histérica.

O olhar furioso de Edward a penetrou.

- Amnésia psicológica não é menos verdadeira do que a orgânica. É um mecanismo de autopreservação. Eu também não rotularia o ingrediente psicológico de sua perda de memória como histeria, mas como funcional ou separativo.

Uma doçura ardorosa expandiu-se dentro dela. Ele a estava defendendo de si mesma.

- Então você acha que tenho uma amnésia funcional do tipo de memória reprimida?

- Sim. Aqui, dê uma olhada nisto. É sua última ressonância magnética. – Ela olhou. – É chamado visualização funcional. Depois que a visualização estrutural não revelou nenhuma mudança física no seu cérebro, eu olhei para a função. Vê isso? – Ela viu. – Esta atividade cerebral anormal no sistema límbico leva à sua inabilidade de recordar eventos estressantes e traumáticos. As memórias estão armazenadas na sua memória a longo prazo, mas o acesso a elas foi prejudicado através de uma mistura de trauma e mecanismos de defesa psicológicos. A atividade anormal explica sua recuperação parcial da memória. Mas, agora que estou certo de que não há nada errado organicamente, estou despreocupado com relação a quando a recuperação total ocorrerá.

_- Se_ ocorrer. – Se ele estivesse certo, e Isabella sentia que estava, era melhor que nunca ocorresse.

Sofredores de amnésia psicológica incluíam abuso na infância, estupro, violência doméstica, desastres naturais e vítimas de ataque terrorista. Eram sofredores de severo estresse psicológico, conflitos internos ou situações de vida intoleráveis. E, se sua mente tinha se trancado ao dano como um gatilho purgar suas memórias de Mike e sua vida com ele, ela provavelmente sofrera todos os três.

Mas aquilo ainda não explicava sua gravidez ou a lua de mel para a qual eles se dirigiam antes do acidente.

- De qualquer modo – disse Edward – enquanto teorias tentam explicar amnésia psicológica, nenhuma delas foi verificada como o mecanismo que cabe a todos os tipos. Prefiro deixar de lado os sistemas de crença semântica _freudiana_ e teorias de trauma de traição para explicar a condição. Inclino-me em direção à teoria que explica o desequilíbrio bioquímico que engatilha isso.

- Motivo pelo qual você é neurocirurgião, e não psiquiatra.

- Eu gosto de rastrear sinais ou sintomas, físicos ou psicológicos, de volta ao seu mecanismo causador, para encontrar o _exatamente como_ depois que outros explicam o "porquê".

- E por isso você é um pesquisador e um inventor.

Ele fitou-lhe os olhos por um segundo antes de se voltar para os testes, à pele bronzeada corando. Estava constrangido.

Isabella notara que, embora ele fosse seguro de suas habilidades, não era arrogante e não esperava bajulação, apesar de merecer isso.

Edward escolheu voltar ao assunto anterior.

- De qualquer forma, meu ponto de vista é que você pode ter pensado que estava lidando bem com sua situação antes do acidente, mas, de acordo com sua atual condição, não estava.

- Então você está dizendo que eu fui conduzida para uma amnésia psicológica, de qualquer modo?

- Não, estou dizendo que o estresse inimaginável de experimentar um acidente de avião mais o dano cerebral temporário que você sofreu rompeu o equilíbrio que teria conservado sua memória intacta em face de qualquer pressão psicológica que estivesse sofrendo.

Isabella alçou uma sobrancelha, de modo zombeteiro.

- Você está tentando encontrar explicações neurologicamente factíveis através de teorias complexas e expressões médicas para justificar o fato de ter me diagnosticado como um pessoa extremamente ansiosa, estou certa?

- Não! De maneira alguma. – Ele parou abruptamente quando um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Isabella. Incredulidade estampou-se nas feições dele. – Está brincando comigo!

Isabella irrompeu numa risada.

- Sim, só um pouquinho. Mas você estava tão envolvido nas suas explicações, tão cuidadoso em não me dar razões para sentir-me boba, uma vez que minha condição está _apenas na minha mente_, que não notou.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha espetacular e curvou os lábios num sorriso _sexy._

- Humm, parece que subestimei o estágio de seu progresso.

- Eu tenho lhe dito isso há...

- Algum tempo agora. Sim, entendi. Mas, agora que sei que seu cérebro está em boa ordem de funcionamento, sendo o sujeito que cuida apenas do _equipamento físico,_ eu acho que posso seguramente parar de tratar você como se estivesse pintada de tinta fresca.

Ela riu diante da metáfora. Edward continuava surpreendendo-a. Isabella pensara que ele era aquele gênio ultracerebral, trabalhador; então, repentinamente, ele mostrava outro lado. A pessoa mais espirituosa e divertida que ela já conhecera. E sabia disso por um fato. Lembrava-se de tudo de sua vida antes de Mike agora.

Fingiu limpar o suor imaginário de sua sobrancelha.

- Ufá! Pensei que eu nunca o faria parar.

- Não fique tão feliz. Até minutos atrás, eu teria deixado você me manipular, mas agora não tem mais autorização para o tratamento preferencial de _caminhando sobre ovos._ Você merece alguma punição por caçoar de meus esforços em parecer onisciente.

- E qual será esta punição? Você me mandará para o meu quarto?

- Farei você comer o que eu cozinhei. E isso é só o começo. Tramarei algo abominável enquanto a fase um está em andamento.

- Você quer dizer, _mais abominável_ do que sua comida?

A careta de Edward a fez rir e começar a andar, sentindo-se como se estivesse voando ali, envolta pelo prazer delicioso das gargalhadas dele.

Quando alcançou os degraus, a voz profunda reverberou atrás dela.

- Vá devagar.

Isabella esperou por ele para ajudá-la. Sorriu e disse:

- Pensei que eu não estivesse mais recebendo o tratamento de pintura fresca.

- Você progrediu para o tratamento da _última peça conhecida da dinastia chinesa Ming_.

Ele circulou-lhe a cintura com uma mão firme, enquanto eles subiam os degraus, Isabella sentiu-se como se estivesse segura, mesmo que o país inteiro caísse no mar. Ou como se ele tivesse segurado seu corpo e decolado para o céu.

Ela controlou seu desejo de pressionar-se a ele.

- Ah! Eu deveria saber que você fracassaria em devolver minha independência.

Ele sorria para ela quando alcançaram à churrasqueira.

- As histórias de sua independência foram grandemente exageradas.

Ela fez uma careta e curvou-se sob a sombra da cobertura de lona.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar convencido enquanto a ajudava a sentar-se, então foi para a área da cozinha e começou a preparar-lhe a _punição._

Isabella observou todos os movimentos graciosos enquanto Edward selecionava os utensílios de cozinha, os alimentos, cortava e fatiava, com atuação precisa de um cirurgião.

Então ela olhou para o mar e para a praia de areia branca, que se estendia por quilômetros sem fim. Pura paz e tranquilidade a envolveram. Na maior parte do tempo, não podia lembrar-se de como tinha ido parar lá, ou mesmo que nunca havia estado noutro lugar, que um mundo existia do lado de fora.

Aquele lugar não era apenas um lugar. Era uma... experiência. Uma sensação de inteireza, de chegada. Um reino no tempo e espaço que ela nunca vira se aproximar, muito menos se repetir. Uma união da natureza grandiosa com a busca do homem para a excelência da beleza e conforto.

Mas tudo aquilo teria sido nada sem ele.

Era estar com ele que fazia aquilo ser um paraíso personificado.

Durante as últimas semanas, eles tinham feito fogueiras, colhido frutas maduras e legumes, comido suas refeições na cozinha enorme ou na churrasqueira, e se entretido depois do jantar no saguão ou na pérgula imensa do terraço.

Ela observara-o jogar tênis com o incansável Eleazar, marido de Carmen, nadar braçadas infindáveis na piscina enorme, admirando cada movimento de Edward, ansiando para tirar o gesso e atirar-se naquela piscina com ele...

- Pronta para sua punição?

- Está muito horripilante?

Ele olhou para os pratos de salada nas mãos.

- Abominável.

- Dê-me. – Ele pegou seu prato, colocou-o na sua frente. Então, deu-lhe um sorriso desafiador.

- Está colorida, pelo menos. E... cheirosa. – Isabella tentou não tremer quando pegou o garfo. – Eu não sabia que esses itens de comida podiam combinar.

Ele sentou-se na frente dela.

- Não ouvi quaisquer objeções quando eu os coloquei na companhia um do outro.

Ela riu.

- Eu nem mesmo sei o que são estes alimentos.

O olhar de Edward dizia que suas táticas para postergar não estavam funcionando.

- Coma.

Ela deu uma garfada, tentando não inalar o mau cheiro. E... uau! Ergueu olhos incrédulos para ele.

- É melhor você patentear isso. É maravilhoso.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas em descrença.

- Está apenas tentando provar que eu não teria sucesso em puni-la, porque você pode aceitar qualquer coisa.

- Quantos anos eu tenho? Doze? – Ela deu outra grande garfada.

- Então você gostou.

- Adorei – exclamou ela. – Eu _poderia_ passar sem o cheiro forte, mas realmente diminui quando você come, ou seu paladar o perdoa por provar algo delicioso. No início, pensei que fosse peixe podre.

- É peixe podre.

Ela quase sufocou.

- Agora você está me castigando.

- Não. – Os olhos de Edward eram travessos. – Mas, se você gosta, o rótulo importa?

Ela pensou sobre aquilo por um segundo, então disse:

- Não. – E enfiou outra garfada na boca.

Ele riu enquanto começava a comer sua própria porção.

- Na verdade, é somente meio-podre. É chamado _feseekh..._ seco ao sol, depois salgado. É considerado de refinado gosto. Os Berbers o trouxeram do Egito para Catalunha, mas aposto que sou o primeiro a misturar isso com uma dúzia de folhas verdes sem nome e grãos que Eleazar planta e colhe, assegurando-me de que são maravilhosas.

- Então você pode estar me dando comida podre e desconhecida para consumir?

- O ingrediente podre provou, através de séculos de experiência popular, ser poderoso antibacteriano, e ter propriedades digestivas. Ele e o resto da comida não identificada foram repetidamente testados. Eu sou a prova viva da eficácia deles. Não fiquei doente um dia nos últimos vinte anos.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram.

- Certo, má sorte?

Ele atirou a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada.

- Você é supersticiosa? Acha que contrairei uma doença mortal agora que ousei pôr o destino à prova?

- Quem sabe? Talvez o destino não goste de pessoas arrogantes.

- Na verdade, acho que o destino não gosta de jogadores. - Uma expressão triste surgiu no rosto dele. Antes que Isabella pudesse analisar aquilo, ele baixou o olhar, escondeu-o. – Uma vez que não sou jogador, sou um bom candidato para ficar do lado bom do destino. Por quanto tempo for possível. Isso nos trás de volta ao seu descuido. Talvez você não tenha componentes soltos dentro do seu cérebro para serem sacudidos, mas, correndo por aí como você quer fazer, pode tropeçar, e tem somente uma mão para aparar a queda, arriscando se machucar. E, embora seu primeiro trimestre tenha sido o mais tranquilo que já ouvi falar, provavelmente como uma compensação para todo seu sofrimento, você _está_ grávida.

Ela realmente esquecera que estava. Não que quisesse esquecer.

Quando lembrou, foi com muita alegria, imaginando que tinha uma vida crescendo em seu interior, que teria um bebê para amar e acariciar, e uma família que nunca tivera. Se houvesse alguma coisa para agradecer a Mike, era que ele a convencera a conceber aquele bebê. Mas, como ela não tinha sintomas, algumas vezes aquilo escapava de sua mente.

- Certo, sem mais descuidos. – Isabella sorriu. – Todavia, uma vez que não tenho parafusos soltos, você precisa dizer a Carmen para parar de perseguir-me, como se eu fosse esparramá-los.

Edward virou a cabeça para ambos os lados, olhou para trás. Então, voltou-se para ela, a palma da mão sobre o peito com uma expressão de horror zombeteiro.

- Você está falando _comigo?_

Os lábios dela torceram-se.

- É você quem a instiga para mim.

- Um homem pode começar uma reação nuclear, mas certamente não tem meios de pará-la, uma vez que ela se perpetua por si só.

- Você precisa detê-la. Em seguida, Carmen escovará meus dentes.

- Acha que eu consigo? Posso ser o senhor de tudo, mas aqui sou outro na linha que faz o que ela manda.

- Sim, eu notei. – Isabella riu, amando como ele podia ser tão másculo e, ao mesmo tempo, deixar uma mulher totalmente confortável. Ela inclinou a cabeça para ele.

- As famílias aqui são muito matriarcais, não são?

- Regra de mulheres.

Edward dirigiu-se à churrasqueira, e ela permaneceu sentada, satisfeita e feliz. Nunca rira daquele jeito diante dele. Nunca antes de estar naquele lar paradisíaco, em sua companhia.

Ele somente saía do seu lado para voar para trabalhar, literalmente, via helicóptero, e diminuíra suas horas de trabalho, para estar ali com ela. Isabella insistira que isso não era necessário, que estava perfeitamente bem com Carmen, Eleazar e seus filhos.

Mas parou de objetar, certa de que ele não estava negligenciando seu trabalho, tinha tudo sob controle. E ela jamais se cansava da companhia de Edward. No fundo, adorava ser mimada por ele, desejando que pudesse recompensá-lo de alguma forma. Mas Edward tinha tudo. Não precisava de nada. Nada, exceto se curar emocionalmente.

Então, contentou-se em estar ali para ele, com a esperança de que Edward se curasse. E ele estava se curando. A melancolia tinha se dissipado, e a distância se transformado numa proximidade como ela nunca conhecera, enquanto eles se descobriam, compartilhavam muitas coisas que Isabella nunca imaginara compartilhar com outra pessoa.

Ela continuou esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa para aborrecê-la, para decepcioná-la, como todos os seres humanos inevitavelmente fazem. Mas o homem impossível não fazia. Em vez disso, continuava encantando-a cada vez mais.

Edward era tudo que os pais adotivos tinham dito, e mais. Tudo que ela admirava num ser humano e num homem, e o mais efetivo poder para o bem que ela já tivera a felicidade de conhecer. E aquilo era o que ele era para o mundo.

Para Isabella, ele era tudo que combinava com suas próprias preferências e peculiaridades. Eles concordavam na maioria das coisas e, no que discordavam, discutiam, respeitando o ponto de vista do outro e se alegrando por terem ganhado uma nova consciência.

E, quando ela acrescentava tudo que Edward representara, seu salvador, protetor e apoiador, ele era, sim, simplesmente incrível.

Por isso, de vez em quando, a pergunta girava em sua cabeça: onde estivera aquele homem antes do acidente?

Pelos seus farrapos de memória, além da promiscuidade relatada de Edward, ele tratara Mike com desgosto, e todos os outros com impaciência abrasiva. O modo como a tratara tinha sido o pior. Quase não falara com ela, observando-a com expressão quase malévola nos olhos, como se não a considerasse digna de seu amigo... seu irmão.

E a resposta era sempre a mesma: suas lembranças tinham de ser imperfeitas.

Essa situação presente e _ele_ deviam ser a verdade. A verdade magnífica.

- Pronta para voltar para sua guardiã?

Tudo se tornou mais bonito com o retorno de Edward. Ela rendeu-se à força masculina, deixando-o ajudá-la a erguer-se sobre os pés que quase não tocavam o chão porque ele existia, estava perto.

Isabella acabou abrigando-se no abraço protetor. O rosto de Edward revelava a intensidade que ela agora adorava, sua frescura e potência enchendo seus pulmões. E, subitamente, mostrar-lhe o que ele significava para ela era tão necessário quanto sua próxima respiração.

Ela moveu-se contra o sólido calor e força, ergueu seu rosto para ele, a invocação que a preenchia com vida e esperança, e a vontade de curar, de ser, tremendo nos lábios.

- Edward...

O sussurro de Isabella mexeu com Edward, abalando todas as emoções e reações que ele estava reprimindo.

Cada parte em que o corpo dela tocava o seu enviava-lhe tremores de desejo, fazendo seu baixo-ventre pulsar.

Nada mais restava em suas profundezas, exceto a necessidade de pressioná-la contra seu corpo, reivindicá-la, integrá-la ao seu ser.

E ele não podia.

Mesmo assim, imaginou como seria poder experimentá-la, desvendá-la, dividir tudo com Isabella, desde sua rotina diária até suas mais profundas crenças.

E ela era muito mais do que ele sempre sonhara. Era a melhor coisa que havia lhe acontecido.

Mas, sempre que Edward estava longe dela, continuava remoendo o passado, as suspeitas e antipatias que uma vez envenenaram sua existência e alimentaram sua resistência. _Quisera_ odiá-la e menosprezá-la na época. Porque Isabella era a única mulher que ele realmente quisera e estivera fora de alcance.

Ela não estava mais fora de alcance. Não por causa de Mike, nem mesmo por causa das objeções de Edward com relação ao caráter de Isabella.

Ele havia parado de condená-la por atormentar Mike com sua volatilidade, e começado a suspeitar de que a instabilidade fora criada na psique distorcida de Mike. Agora que ele não mais a considerava a pior pessoa possível, e vira toda a evidência do contrário, fazia sentido que um homem nas condições de Mike pudesse ter interpretado os atos de amor de Isabella como pressão emocional e chantagem.

Mais tarde, depois que o relacionamento entre Mike e Isabella se deteriorara diante da instabilidade de Mike, ficara claro que o dinheiro que Mike pedira para Edward para comprar coisas para Isabella não tinha sido para coisas que ela exigira . Mike dissera ter entendido as exigências da esposa, pois ela merecia alguma compensação para motivá-la na situação em que se encontravam.

Mas teria sido Mike quem tentara satisfazer qualquer desejo material dela para apaziguá-la, para expressar seu amor da única forma que sabia, acreditando impedi-la de deixá-lo num ataque de desespero? E, quando isso também fracassara, a última chance que tinha de provar a ela que não a considerava sua enfermeira era dando-lhe um bebê.

Edward agora acreditava que a perda de memória de Isabella era a forma que sua mente encontrara de se proteger do sofrimento, caso se recordasse de Mike e do amor desesperado e traumático que sentira por ele.

Depois de chegar a essa conclusão, ele cogitou que ela estaria sendo tão maravilhosa com _ele_ porque, subconscientemente, o via como tudo o que restava de Mike. Talvez Isabella o tratasse daquela forma _porque_ não se recordava do amor por Mike e, quando se lembrasse, voltaria a ser fria e distante. Talvez a frieza anterior de Isabella tivesse sido uma reação à própria antipatia de Edward. Mas talvez ela realmente não gostasse dele, por razões que agora haviam partido com sua memória. Ou, talvez, o ferimento _tivesse_ causado mudanças radicais na personalidade de Isabella.

Muitas perguntas, cujas respostas somente ela sabia e não se recordava. E isso o estava enlouquecendo.

Edward fitou-lhe os olhos. Eles estavam repletos de desejo. Ele poderia envolvê-la nos braços, e ela seria sua. Isabella parecia querê-lo tanto quanto ele a queria.

Mas ela o queria? Ou somente pensava que queria, talvez pela necessidade de reafirmar sua própria vida depois de sobreviver a um acidente que levara Mike embora? Seria ele meramente conveniente, próximo? Ou ela estava retribuindo sua gratidão?

Qualquer que fosse a razão, ele não acreditava que Isabella fosse responsável por seus próprios desejos ou capaz de tomar uma decisão com tamanha lacuna em sua memória.

E também havia o lado _dele _da história.

Edward sabia que não estaria traindo a memória de Mike. Mike estava morto e, mesmo enquanto vivia, seu relacionamento com Isabella não tinha sido saudável e feliz. Se _ele_ pudesse ser a pessoa a oferecê-la aquele relacionamento, faria tudo por essa chance.

Mas como poderia viver consigo mesmo se traísse a confiança _dela_? E Isabella confiava nele. Com sua vida. E agora estava mostrando que confiava com seu corpo, talvez com seu coração e futuro.

Contudo, como ele podia resistir? A necessidade o estava corroendo por dentro. E senti-la correspondendo o tirava do sério.

Ele precisava planejar uma distração, uma intervenção.

Forçou-se a parar de acariciar o rosto de Isabella e deu um passo atrás, afastando- se da tentação, proferindo com tom irritado:

- Eu tenho de voltar ao trabalho.

Ela gemeu pela perda de seu apoio, mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

_Covarde._ Trabalho era uma desculpa para manter distância.

Ele _precisava_ fazer qualquer coisa que fosse necessária para ficar longe de Isabella até que ela se recuperasse e viesse a ele totalmente consciente do que queria.

Edward exerceu o que restava de sua força de vontade.

- E, antes que eu esqueça, quero lhe dizer que estou convidando minha família para uma visita.

Isabella o olhou.

Por um instante, enquanto ele a segurava contra si, ela acreditara que ele também a queria, também a desejava. Pensara que Edward a pegaria em seus braços, protegendo-a para sempre.

Mas estava tudo dentro de sua cabeça. Ele afastara-se. Ela o interpretara erroneamente.

Mas ele a interpretara de maneira correta. Com toda certeza, lera seu desejo por ele, entendera seu apelo.

E rejeitara sua oferta, como se aquilo o ferisse ou, pior, o envenenasse.

Mas, apesar de Edward ser muito gentil para castigá-la por testar os limites da situação, quando nunca a encorajara, ainda encontrara uma forma de estabelecer limites.

Tinha convidado a família para vir a casa. Agora que fora tola de oferecer-lhe o que ele não pedira e não queria, Edward estava garantindo que ela não tivesse mais oportunidade de repetir o erro. Ele os convidara como _damas de companhia._

Aquilo foi como um despertar. Do qual Isabella precisava. Não somente não podia permitir que ele se atolasse com a família apenas para mantê-la distante, como não poderia sobrecarregá-lo com mais responsabilidades relacionadas com ela, dessa vez por causa de suas emoções e desejos. Já o sobrecarregara o suficiente quando não tinha nenhum direito. Precisava parar de se apoiar em Edward. E precisava fazer isso agora, antes que suas emoções se aprofundassem.

Não que isso fosse possível. O que sentia por ele a preenchia, transbordava.

Havia somente um lado positivo em tudo isso. Apesar de ter traído a si própria e se imposto a ele, agora sabia que não fizera aquilo quando Mike estava vivo. Reprimira seus sentimentos antes, os quais deviam ter se libertado depois do acidente.

Tudo que podia fazer agora era desaparecer da vida de Edward, libertá-lo de mais responsabilidades. Teria de recolher os cacos de sua vida, planejar como retornar para um trabalho exigente, com um bebê a caminho, sem contar com a ajuda de ninguém.

Necessitava ir embora imediatamente, porque assim ele não precisaria chamar sua família inteira para salvá-lo.

No momento em que eles entraram de volta em casa, Isabella abriu a boca para falar o que devia, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Quando eu me mudei para cá, tive a impressão de que catalães procuravam motivos para se reunir e celebrar. Mais tarde, entendi que, por lutarem tão intensamente para preservar o idioma e identidade, sentiam enorme orgulho em preparar e executar essas celebrações. Minha família é inteira catalã, e eles valorizam muito a união da família e tradições culturais. E, desde que construí este lugar, mais de cinco anos atrás, ele substituiu a casa de meus avós como sede dos encontros. Seria uma pena interromper a nova tradição.

Edward estava tentando fazer parecer que sua decisão repentina não tinha nada a ver com o fato de Isabella ter se oferecido a ele. Ela queria gritar para ele que se calasse e parasse de ser tão atencioso. Mas não conseguiu. Um nó fechou sua garganta enquanto ele a escoltava para seus aposentos e continuava falando sobre as tradições catalãs e a busca familiar pela união... Tudo que ela nunca tivera e nunca teria.

- Primavera e verão são caracterizados por _fiestas i_ _carnaval..._ Isso significa...

- Festas e carnavais. Eu sei – ela murmurou. – Mas eu...

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Edward, interrompendo-a mais efetivamente do que se houvesse gritado.

- Às vezes eu me esqueço de quão bom é o seu espanhol e estou chocado como seu catalão se tornou coloquial nesse curto período de tempo.

Ela quase engasgou com o prazer que o elogio provocou, somente para ser seguido de uma tristeza ainda mais profunda.

- A festividade mais próxima é _La Diada De Sant Jordi_, ou dia de São Jorge, celebrando o santo padroeiro da Catalunha, dia 23 de abril. Existem muitas variações das lendas de São Jorge, mas a versão catalã diz que havia um lago que servia de casa a um dragão, para o qual um servente por dia tinha de ser sacrificado. Um dia, São Jorge matou o dragão e salvou o servente do dia. Uma roseira vermelha deveria ter nascido onde o sangue do dragão espirrou. Agora, no dia, as ruas da Catalunha se enchem de estandes vendendo _rosas i libros..._ rosas e livros. A rosa é o símbolo do amor, enquanto o livro é símbolo de cultura.

- Tenho certeza de que seria um ótimo momento para estar na Catalunha...

Ele atropelou a tentativa dela de interrompê-lo.

- Com certeza, é. As celebrações são muito inclusivas. Qualquer um andando pelas ruas em qualquer lugar da Catalunha é convidado a participar. Outra celebração parecida é a Mãe de Deus de Monteserrat, dia 27 de abril. Em adição a essas datas, cada vilarejo e cidade homenageiam seu próprio santo padroeiro. Essas celebrações contam com desfiles de gigantes feitos de papel machê, fogos de artifício, música ao vivo e mais. Pode ser que minha família fique até o dia 23 de junho, que é o dia mais curto do ano e coincide com a celebração do solstício de verão e a festa de São João. Aqui na Catalunha, nós fazemos fogueiras quando o sol está no seu ponto mais ao norte. Catalães acreditam que isso afasta doenças, mau-olhado e outros demônios.

Ela tentou novamente.

- Parece que vai ser muito divertido para você e sua família...

- E para você também. Você vai adorar a energia e diversão dessa época do ano.

- Eu tenho certeza de que adoraria. Mas não estarei aqui para tudo isso, então, talvez em outra oportunidade?

Edward a olhou.

- Do que você está falando?

Isabella continuou andando, lutando para não ceder à tentação de fitá-lo e captar-lhe a reação espontânea diante da declaração que ela faria.

- Baseado nos seus últimos testes e diagnósticos de minha condição, e uma vez que você obviamente não o fará, estou me dando alta. É hora de retomar minha vida e meu trabalho.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

Ele a parou no meio de um longo corredor iluminado pela luz do sol, que levava aos aposentos de Isabella.

- Você é canhota e mal pode mexer os dedos. Levará semanas antes que possa desempenhar tarefas básicas sozinha, meses antes que possa retornar ao trabalho.

- Inúmeras pessoas com desabilidades mais severas e permanentes são obrigadas a tomar conta de si próprias, e elas conseguem...

- Mas você não estará apenas tomando conta de si própria. Está grávida. E _não_ é forçada a fazer nada... Você não precisa fazer isso sozinha. Eu não permitirei e certamente não a deixarei ir embora. E essa é a última vez que temos essa conversa, Isabella Swan.

O coração de Isabella bombeou mais forte a cada palavra inflexível.

Ela tentou dizer a si mesma que era inútil sentir-se dessa forma. Que, mesmo que tivesse de admitir que ele estava certo, deveria ouvir a voz que a mandava indignar-se com tais táticas controladoras, para rebelar contra a preocupação de Edward em fazer tudo que achava ser o certo para ela. Essa voz também insistia que Isabella não deveria ser tão vertiginosa, que ele não estava fazendo isso por preocupação com _ela,_ mas com sua paciente.

Ela não conseguia ouvir. Não era forte o suficiente para desperdiçar um segundo que pudesse passar na companhia de Edward, da família dele e de tudo o mais.

Também tinha de acreditar que _ele_ conseguia administrar a presença dela ou estaria aliviado com sua oferta de ir embora. E, uma vez que não estava, ela não deveria sentir-se mal em ficar. Oferecera-se para ir, e ele negara. Com um _não _protetor e controlador.

Entretanto, não poderia aceitar aquilo sem ao menos contestar.

- Tudo bem, está claro que você acredita estar certo...

- Eu _estou _certo.

Ela continuou como se ele não houvesse interrompido.

- Mas isso não significa automaticamente que eu concordo. Vim para cá como uma alternativa para não ficar no seu centro como uma cobaia. _Mas,_ se eu estivesse lá, você teria me dispensado há muito tempo. Ninguém permanece no hospital até que as fraturas se consolidem.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se uniram.

- Você gosta de perder, Isabella? Nós estabelecemos que, quando eu tomo uma decisão...

- Dizer _não_ para você não é um opção – concluiu Isabella por ele, sorrindo. – Mas essa era uma decisão baseada na imagem clínica de um mês atrás. Agora que estou diagnosticada sem danos cerebrais, eu deveria poder cuidar de mim mesma.

Após estudá-la longamente, Edward falou:

- _Muy bien,_ Isabella. Você venceu. Se insiste em ir embora, siga em frente. Vá.

O coração de Isabella quase se partiu.

E ele estava virando-se, indo embora.

Havia aceitado _não _como resposta.

Mas ele nunca aceitara antes. Dissera que não aceitaria. Por isso ela havia falado aquilo. Não estava pronta para ficar sem ele para o resto de sua vida.

Queria retirar cada palavra que dissera, explicando que só estava tentando fazer o que achava ser certo, afirmar uma independência que ainda não podia administrar para aliviá-lo do fardo.

Mas não conseguiu pronunciar nenhum som. Porque não tinha direito de pedir mais dele. Edward lhe dera muito mais do que ela imaginara que alguém pudesse dar. Ele lhe devolvera a vida. E era hora de retribuir isso.

Isabella virou-se, sentindo-se arrasada. Sua mão dormente estava na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto quando ela o ouviu dizer:

- A propósito, Isabella, boa sorte tentando convencer Carmen.

Ela virou-se. Ele a olhava de fim do corredor e sorria.

Edward a estava provocando!

Não queria que ela fosse embora, não havia aceitado sua decisão.

Antes que Isabella pudesse fazer algo estúpido, como correr e se jogar em seus braços e soluçar tudo que estava em seu coração, Carmen, num vestido vermelho com saia rodada, passou por Edward e desceu o corredor apressadamente, voltando-se para Isabella.

- Você está tentando desfazer todo o meu trabalho? _Sete _horas passeando? – Então se virou para Edward com desgosto: - E _você?_ Permitindo que sua paciente dê as cartas.

Edward a olhou com brilho nos olhos, fingindo estar indignado, então piscou para Isabella antes de virar-se e sair, seus passos firmes ecoando no corredor.

Carmen a arrastou para dentro do quarto, sorrindo enquanto criticava seus excessos, mandando-a subir na balança e lamentando seu ganho de peso.

Isabella sentia falta de cuidados maternos. E, naquele momento, aproveitou os cuidados de Carmen o máximo que podia. Acompanhado dos mimos e da proteção de Edward.

Tudo acabaria muito rápido.

Mas ainda não. _Ainda não._

**_O Edward médico me deixa sem palavras, eu queria me consultar com ele, e vocês?_**

_**E ai? Estão gostando já descobriram o que a Bella é, e nem ela e Edward imaginam isso. Digam seus palpites...**_

_**Beijossss até Quinta feira**_

_**Robsteijooooossssssssss**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... Esse capitulo é lindoooooooooo... eu amei e espero que vocÊs gostem também... E ai já descobriram o que a Bella é?... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo ¬_**

Edward observava a procissão de carros se aproximando.

Sua família estava lá.

Nem sequer pensara neles desde o acidente. Não pensara um tempo antes disso, também. Há mais de um ano, tudo que tivera em mente era Isabella e Mike, e seu tumulto sobre eles.

Lembrara-se de sua família somente quando precisava da presença deles para mantê-lo longe de Isabella. E recebera o que merecia por tê-los negligenciado por tanto tempo. Todos eles tinham outros planos.

Edward acabara lhes suplicando para que fossem, sem explicar a razão por trás de seu desespero. Eles provavelmente entenderiam no momento que o vissem com ela.

No fim, haviam concordado em ir. E prometido ficar pelo maior tempo possível.

Seus avós saíram da limusine que ele lhes enviara, seguidos por três de suas tias. Das vans, saíram os filhos adultos das tias e suas famílias, além de alguns primos com suas crianças.

Isabella saiu pelas portas francesas. Ele cerrou os dentes contra a violência de sua resposta. Vinha lutando contra essa reação pelos últimos três dias, desde aquele confronto. Ainda queria invadir o quarto dela todas as noites. O esforço de Isabella para lhe oferecer amizade sexualmente neutra o inflamava mais do que se ela estivesse tentando seduzi-lo.

Agora ela andava na sua direção, vestida com jeans escuro e uma blusa azul que lhe cobria do pescoço aos cotovelos.

Pela reação de seus hormônios, ela poderia estar nua.

_Dios._ Ele precisava de ajuda. Necessitava da invasão de sua família para se manter longe da porta dela, para se impedir de carregá-la para sua cama.

- Venha – chamou ele. – Deixe-me apresentá-la para minha tribo.

_Tribo _era o termo certo, pensou Isabella.

Ela posicionou-se ao lado de Edward enquanto contava 38 homens, mulheres e crianças. Pessoas continuavam descendo de vans. Quatro gerações de Cullens.

Era incrível o que um casamento acabava produzindo.

Edward lhe contara que sua mãe fora a primeira filha de Carlisle e Esme, e tinha somente 19 anos quando ele nascera, e que seus avós estavam com vinte e poucos anos quando se casaram. Uma vez que Edward tinha 38 anos, os avós deveriam estar beirando os 80. Mas pareciam em grande forma.

Ela observou-o, aproximando-se da família com um sorriso no rosto e braços abertos. E invejou todos aqueles que tinham o direito de ser envolvidos nos braços dele, abençoados pelo conhecimento de seu amor incondicional.

Edward virou-se para ela então, rodeado por crianças de todas as idades, seu sorriso chamando-a para participar do encontro familiar afetuoso.

Ela aceitou o convite de bom grado, e descobriu-se sendo recebida pela família dele com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Pelas oito horas seguintes, conversou e riu sem parar, comeu e bebeu mais do que nos últimos três dias juntos, deu um nome e uma história detalhada a cada pessoa com quem interagia, e contagiou-se pela alegria de viver deles.

Durante o tempo inteiro, sentiu Edward observando-a, mesmo enquanto dava atenção à sua família. Isabella também não perdeu as ações dele, mesmo enquanto conversava com outros. Continuou sorrindo-lhe, mostrando o quanto estava feliz por ele; todavia, tentando esconder o seu desejo.

Estava conversando com Carmen e duas primas de Edward, Alice e Rosalie, quando ele se levantou e saiu de seu campo de visão. Logo depois, ela o sentiu às suas costas, antes que as mãos másculas tocassem seus ombros. De alguma forma, conseguiu não se mover.

- Quem está deixando sua paciente dar as ordens agora?

Ela olhou para cima, vendo a sobrancelha dele arqueada para Carmen. Teve vontade de puxar-lhe a cabeça para baixo e beijar aqueles lábios deliciosos.

As três mulheres começaram uma discussão com ele. Edward retrucou com gracejos criativos, até que todos estivessem às gargalhadas. Uma das mãos dele lhe acariciava o cabelo distraidamente.

No momento em que Edward abaixou a cabeça e disse, _cama,_ ela quase suplicou: _sim, por favor._

Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se enquanto todos lhe davam _boa-noite._ Isabella insistiu que ele não precisava escoltá-la até seu quarto, que ficasse com a família. Não achava que teria forças para não fazer papel de tola. Novamente.

No _La Diada De Sant Jordi,_ Dia de São Jorge, a família de Edward estava lá por quatro semanas. Depois das quatro primeiras semanas com ele, estes eram os segundos melhores dias da vida de Isabella.

Pela primeira vez, percebeu como era uma família, o que ser aceita como membro de uma família harmoniosa poderia significar.

E eles a tinham aceitado. Completamente. Os membros mais velhos a tratavam com o mesmo mimo de Edward; os mais jovens, com empolgação e curiosidade, adorando ter alguém novo e interessante entrando em suas vidas. Isabella quase não podia se lembrar da vida antes de conhecer aquelas pessoas antes de se tornar um deles. Não queria se recordar de nenhuma época na qual Edward não preenchera seu coração.

E ele, sendo o ser humano magnífico que era, sentira a melancolia que nublava a alegria de Isabella, perguntando um dia se seus problemas com a família não poderiam ser resolvidos, oferecendo-se para ser um mediador neutro, a fim de buscar uma reconciliação.

Depois de controlar a vontade de chorar e beijá-lo, Isabella lhe dissera que não houvera exatamente uma briga, nada que pudesse ser resolvido. Era uma vida inteira de separação.

Mas a boa notícia era que ela estava finalmente superando a dor por ter sido uma criança indesejada. Tinha aceitado isso, e entendido a visão de sua mãe. Apesar de Isabella ter somente seis anos quando seu pai morrera, ela fora uma criança difícil de um marido decepcionante, um lembrete constante dos piores anos da vida de sua mãe e de seu maior erro. A filha de um pai que chorara por ele durante anos, dizendo à mãe que preferia que ela tivesse morrido.

Isabella também podia entender o lado de seu padrasto, um homem que se encontrara preso com a criança hostil de um homem morto, como um preço para ter a mulher que queria. Eles eram humanos, admitiu para si mesma, não apenas os adultos que a tinham negligenciado, e tal compreensão a ajudava a deixar o passado para trás.

Como mais uma boa notícia, sua mãe a contatara novamente, querendo que as duas se entendessem melhor.

O relacionamento nunca seria o que Isabella desejava, mas ela decidiu fazer sua parte, aceitar o que estava sendo oferecido, o que era possível com sua família.

Edward não concordara até se certificar de que ela estava realmente em paz com aquilo.

Agora, Isabella estava de pé no pátio, olhando para a praia, onde as crianças empinavam pipas e construíam castelos de areia.

- Você tem seu livro?

Ela virou-se para Esme, o sorriso pronto. Passara a amar a mulher naquele curto período de tempo.

Seus olhos foram para o volume grosso na mão de Esme.

- Que livro?

- _La Diada De Sant Jordi._ É dia de rosas e livros.

- Oh, sim, Edward me contou.

- Homens dão uma rosa vermelha às mulheres, e mulheres dão um livro aos homens.

- Oh, eu não sabia disso.

- Então agora você sabe. Vá escolher um livro, _muchacha_. Os homens estarão de volta a qualquer momento agora.

- Escolher um livro de onde?

- Da biblioteca de Edward, é claro.

- Eu não posso pegar um livro da biblioteca dele.

- Ele ficará feliz com isso. E, então, é o que você escolhe que terá significado quando lhe der.

Certo. Por que Esme sugeria que ela desse um livro a Edward? Havia percebido os sentimentos de Isabella e estava agindo como casamenteira? Edward certamente não demonstrara nenhuma emoção especial. Tratava-a com o mesmo carinho que tratava as primas.

Melhor entender aquilo direito.

- Então, uma mulher escolhe qualquer homem que conhece e lhe dá o livro?

- Ela pode. Mas geralmente escolhe o homem mais importante de sua vida.

Pela expressão de Esme, era óbvio que ela sabia o que Edward significava para ela.

Isabella não podia corroborar sua crença. Isso seria impor-se sobre Edward. Ele provavelmente sabia como ela se sentia, mas uma coisa era saber, outra ter aquilo declarado. E, então, _ele_ não lhe daria uma rosa. E, se desse, seria porque todas as mulheres tinham seus maridos para a festa, ou porque ela estava sozinha. Ela não era a pessoa mais importante na vida dele.

Mas, depois que entrou na casa, Isabella encontrou-se indo para a biblioteca.

Saiu de lá com um livro de sua escolha, sentindo-se exposta cada vez que uma mulher passava e comentava o fato de Isabella ter um livro, como elas.

Então os homens voltaram da cidade, trazendo uma enorme quantidade de comida pronta. E cada um segurava uma rosa para sua mulher. Exceto Edward.

O coração de Isabella disparou violentamente. Não tinha direito de sentir-se desapontada. E nem de embaraçá-lo. Daria o livro para Carlisle.

Então ela se moveu, e seus pés a levaram a Edward. Mesmo que não houvesse nada entre os dois, ele _era _o homem mais importante de sua vida, e todos sabiam disso.

Enquanto ela se aproximava, Edward observava-a com uma intensidade de tirar o fôlego.

Isabella parou a um passo de distância, estendeu o livro.

- Feliz _La Diada De Sant Jordi_, Edward.

Ele pegou o livro, fixando os olhos na capa, escondendo sua reação. Ela escolhera um livro sobre todas as pessoas que haviam contribuído para o avanço da Medicina no último século. Ele ergueu os olhos para fitá-la, claramente incerto do significado daquela escolha.

- É só um lembrete de que você estará entre os gigantes da Medicina deste século – sussurrou ela.

Ele a fitou longamente, então pegou-lhe a mão e puxou-a para si. Uma mão abraçou-lhe as costas, a outra segurou sua nuca. Então ele beijou-lhe a testa.

_- Muchas gracias, querida._ Sua opinião é o bastante para mim.

No segundo seguinte, ele a liberou, virando-se para começar as celebrações.

Isabella não sabia como funcionou depois daquele abraço. Daquele beijo. Daquelas palavras. Daquele _querida._

Evidentemente funcionou, mesmo que não se lembrasse de nada que disse ou fez durante as próximas horas. Então Edward a estava pondo de pé.

- Venha. Vamos começar a Sardana, nossa dança nacional.

Ela o seguiu, sorrindo-lhe, repleta de felicidade por vê-lo em seu estado mais relaxado e alegre.

A banda consistia de 11 músicos. Eles já tinham assumidos seus lugares no palco improvisado no terraço, o qual fora esvaziado para os dançarinos, evidentemente toda a família de Edward.

- Eu contratei o _cobla,_ nosso grupo musical catalão, da cidade mais próxima para vir tocar para nós. A Sardana nunca é a mesma sem música ao vivo. O grupo é sempre formado de quatro flautistas catalães. – Ele apontou para quatro homens, segurando flautas de madeira. – Duas trombetas, um trombone e um contrabaixo.

- E o que é aquilo com o sujeito com o instrumento que parece um flauta e a pequena bateria atada ao braço esquerdo?

- Ele toca o _flabiol,_ aquela flauta de três furos, com a mão esquerda, e o _tamborí_ com a direita. O som é magnífico. Espere e verá.

Cybele fez uma careta para o gesso em seu braço.

- Uma coisa é certa: eu não sou uma candidata para uma tocadora de _flabiol/tamborí_ no momento.

Ele pôs um dedo sob o queixo dela e ergueu-lhe o rosto para o seu.

- Você logo será. – Antes que Isabella cedesse à sua vontade e o puxasse para o beijo que tanto queria, ele virou a cabeça. – Agora, preste atenção. Eles irão dançar a primeira _tirada,_ e nós nos juntaremos na segunda. Os passos são muito simples.

Dando um suspiro, ela forçou sua atenção no círculo de dançarinos que estava se formando.

- É geralmente um homem, uma mulher e assim por diante, mas temos mais mulheres que homens aqui, então, desculpe a configuração não tradicional.

- As mulheres imperam – disse ela.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu do lembrete, continuou rindo enquanto observava as mulheres organizando seus homens e crianças.

- Elas realmente imperam.

A dança começou, esquentou, então Edward puxou-a para se unir aos _rotllanes obertes,_ os círculos abertos. Eles dançaram os passos que ele ensaiara com ela na lateral da pista improvisada, riram juntos até que as laterais de seus corpos doessem. Tudo parecia um sonho. Um sonho no qual Isabella se sentia mais viva do que nunca. Um sonho em que era parte de Edward, e estava em sintonia com a música, a família dele e com o mundo inteiro.

Então, como todo sonho, as festividades chegaram ao fim.

Após desejar _boa-noite_ a todos, Edward acompanhou-a aos seus aposentos, como de costume, deixando-a a alguns passos da porta.

Ao entrar no quarto, Isabella ficou boquiaberta. Todo o ar pareceu esvair-se de seus pulmões.

Rosas vermelhas. Em cada superfície. _Por toda parte._

Dúzias e dúzias e _dúzias _de rosas vermelhas perfeitas.

Oh, Deus. Oh... Deus...

Ela saiu do quarto. Chamou-o. Mas ele já tinha ido embora.

Isabella permaneceu ali parada, vibrando com a necessidade de ir procurá-lo, de enchê-los de beijos.

Mas... uma vez que ele não esperara para ver sua reação, talvez não tivesse antecipado que seria tão forte. Talvez tivesse apenas pretendido lhe fazer uma boa surpresa. Talvez tivesse enchido os quartos das outras mulheres de flores, também. O que ela não duvidava. Nunca conhecera alguém com tanta capacidade de dar.

Ela voltou para dentro do quarto. A explosão de beleza, cores e fragrância a abraçou novamente.

A necessidade se expandiu, comprimiu seu coração, seus pulmões.

Não adiantava. Tinha de fazer isso. Tinha de ir atrás dele.

Vestiu um casaco, foi para fora.

O cheiro de Edward, sua vibração, levou-a ao telhado.

Ele estava de pé sobre a balaustrada de pedra, olhando para o mar noturno turbulento, um cavaleiro solitário banhado pela luz prateada do luar, esculpido da noite.

Ela parou a alguns passos de distância. Ele não se virou, continuou imóvel como uma estátua, o único movimento era o das roupas respondendo ao vento forte. Ele não poderia ter ouvido os passos de Isabella ou sua respiração ofegante sobre o barulho do vento. Mas ela sabia que Edward sentia sua presença. Estava esperando que ela iniciasse aquilo.

- Edward.

Ele virou-se então, os olhos verdes brilhando, a pele bronzeada reluzindo. Ela se aproximou um passo, hipnotizada pela magnificência dele. A um passo de distância, pegou-lhe a mão. Queria levá-la aos lábios. Aquela mão que salvara sua vida, que mudava a vida de inúmeras pessoas todos os dias, devolvendo-lhes seus membros e sua mobilidade, e libertando-os da dor e incapacidade. Isabella contentou-se em apertá-la entre suas duas mãos trêmulas.

- Além de tudo que você fez por mim, suas rosas são o melhor presente que eu já recebi.

A expressão de Edward era de desconforto e gratidão. Então ele disse simplesmente:

- Seu livro ganha longe de minha rosas.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios dela.

- Você tem problemas em ouvir agradecimentos, não é?

- Agradecimentos são valorizados em excesso.

- Nada sincero pode ser excessivamente valorizado.

- Eu faço o que quero fazer, o que me dá prazer. E certamente não faço nada esperando... algo em retorno.

Ele estava lhe dizendo que as rosas não indicavam nenhum envolvimento especial? Avisando-a para não ter idéias erradas?

Isso não mudaria nada. Isabella o amava com cada fibra do seu ser, e lhe daria tudo que era, se ele aceitasse. Mas, se Edward não queria seu amor, ela lhe daria infinita apreciação.

- E eu agradeço a você porque quero fazer isso, porque me dá prazer. E certamente não espero nada em retorno, mas aceito. Eu aceitei seu agradecimento pelo livro, não aceitei?

Os lábios dele se curvaram naquele sorriso hesitante.

- Eu não me lembro de ter lhe dado uma escolha de aceitar ou não.

- Humm, tem razão. – Então, sem avisar, Isabella puxou-lhe a mão. Surpresa o fez tropeçar o passo que os separava, de modo que acabasse pressionado a ela do peito até as pernas. Isabella liberou a mão da sua e levou aos cabelos dele, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios sedosos e puxando-lhe a cabeça na direção da sua. Então imitou o gesto dele e beijou-lhe a testa com lábios que tremeram ao pronunciar seu nome.

Deslizou os lábios para o nariz e Edward, e um celular tocou.

Ele quebrou o contato com um sobressalto, fitou-a com olhos que ecoavam o tumulto do mar. Houve momentos de total desorientação antes que o cérebro de Isabella voltasse do choque da interrupção, da separação de Edward. O toque era de seu próprio telefone, que estava no bolso de seu casaco.

Edward lhe dera o celular, e tinha sido o único que lhe telefonara até agora. Quem poderia ser?

- Está esperando um telefonema? – perguntou ele.

- Eu nem sabia que alguém tinha esse número.

- É provavelmente engano.

- Sim, provavelmente. Só um segundo. Ela pegou o telefone e atendeu. Uma voz feminina chorosa preencheu seus ouvidos.

- Esme? O que houve? – Ansiedade instantânea fez Edward tocar o telefone, demandando ser aquele que ouviria a má notícia. Isabella fez a pergunta que esperava que pudesse acalmá-lo: - Você e Carlisle estão bem?

- Sim, sim... não é isso.

Isabella cobriu o bocal e voltou-se para Edward.

- Os dois estão bem. É alguma outra coisa.

O susto dele diminuiu, mas não a tensão. Ele afastou-se alguns centímetros, deixando-a atender à ligação, observando-a intensamente, pronto para intervir, se necessário.

Esme continuou:

- Eu detesto lhe pedir isso, Isabella, mas, se você se lembrou de sua vida com Mike, deve saber como isso aconteceu.

Medo fechou a garganta dela.

- Como _o quê_ aconteceu?

- Muitas... pessoas têm nos contatado, reclamando que Mike deve uma quantia exorbitante de dinheiro. E o hospital onde vocês costumavam trabalhar juntos diz que o fundo que ele ofereceu em retorno por ser o chefe do novo departamento de cirurgia-geral foi retirado, e os projetos que estavam em andamento tiveram perdas de milhões. Todos estão nos processando, e a você, como parente mais próxima e herdeira.

- Então, você não tem qualquer lembrança desses débitos?

Isabella meneou a cabeça, sentindo-se esmagada por dúvidas e medos.

Edward parecia não ter acreditado nela. E tinha um pressentimento de que Agnes não acreditara, também. Pensariam que Mike assumira aquela dívida por causa dela? Ou, pior, Mike teria pensado? Se tivesse, como? Por quê?

Era aquilo que Esme quase trouxera à tona na conversa durante o funeral de Mike? Pensaria que Mike, na sua inabilidade de expressar emoções, mostrara-as a Isabella com presentes extravagantes?

E, se esse não fora o caso, Isabella podia pensar em somente outra coisa. Ela fizera exigências a ele, extensivas, irracionais, e Mike se metera em dívidas para atendê-la. Mas o que poderia tê-lo forçado a fazer isso? Ameaças de deixá-lo? Se aquilo fosse verdade, então ela não teria sido somente um monstro insensível, mas também uma mercenária manipuladora.

Precisava saber. De qualquer modo.

- _Você_ sabe alguma coisa sobre essas dívidas?

Edward meneou a cabeça. Mas seus olhos estavam pensativos. Com desconfianças? Deduções?

- Você sabe de algo. Por favor, conte-me. Preciso saber.

Ele a olhou por um momento, a luz do luar sobre sua beleza máscula. Então meneou a cabeça novamente, como se tivesse decidido. Para desgosto de Isabella, ele ignorou seu rogo.

- O que eu quero saber é por que estes credores levaram tanto tempo para aparecer?

- Na verdade, eles apareceram tão logo à morte de Mike foi confirmada.

- Então, por que Esme e Carlisle demoraram tanto a relatar isto, e por que se dirigiram a _você _e não a mim?

- Eles queriam ter certeza das reivindicações primeiro, e também não queriam incomodá-lo. Pensaram que podiam cuidar disso sozinhos. Chamaram-me no caso de eu saber alguma coisa que somente uma esposa saberia. E porque estou envolvida no processo judicial.

- Bem, eles estavam errados, de todas as maneiras. – Edward falou com veemência. – Não que precisem saber disso. Eles já têm o suficiente para se preocupar, e estavam tentando não me sobrecarregar. Acho que aqueles dois ainda não acreditam quando eu digo que eles _são_ meus pais. De qualquer forma, nenhum de vocês precisa se preocupar com nada. Tomarei conta de tudo.

Ela o olhou fixamente. Ele _era _real? Poderia amá-lo mais?

Tudo que pôde dizer foi:

- Obrigada.

Ele esfregou os olhos numa careta.

- Nada a agradecer.

- Eu agradecerei, portanto acostume-se a isso. – Ela fez uma pausa. – E, uma vez que estou atirando meus problemas no seu colo, preciso sua opinião sobre outra coisa. Meu braço.

- Qual é o problema?

- Minhas fraturas se curaram, mas o dano do nervo não está melhorando. Oito semanas atrás você disse que eu não seria capaz de operar por meses. Você foi exageradamente otimista? Algum dia eu recuperarei a precisão necessária a uma cirurgiã?

- Ainda é cedo, Isabella.

- Por favor, Edward, seja direto comigo. E, antes de dizer alguma coisa conciliatória, lembre-se de que entendo do assunto.

- Eu nunca conseguiria enganá-la.

- Nem para me proteger de más notícias?

- Nem para isso.

Ela acreditou. Edward jamais lhe mentiria. Então, pressionou-o. Precisando da verdade. Pelo menos sobre aquilo, se não poderia ter sobre nada mais.

- Então, diga-me. Sou uma cirurgiã canhota que não sabe nada além de operar, e preciso saber se em poucas semanas terei de aprender uma nova profissão. Como você já apontou antes, o braço atado à minha mão teve dano extensivo do nervo...

- _E _eu executei uma reparação meticulosa do nervo periférico...

- Mesmo assim, tenho dormência e fraqueza, tremores...

- _Ainda_ é cedo demais para fazer um prognóstico final. Começaremos seu programa de fisioterapia no momento que tivermos prova da cicatrização óssea perfeita.

- Temos isso agora.

- Não, não temos. Você é jovem e saudável e seus ossos parecem curados agora, mas preciso deles sólidos como rocha antes que eu remova o gesso. Não será um dia antes de doze semanas após a cirurgia. Depois começaremos sua fisioterapia. Focaremos primeiro em controlar a dor e o inchaço que acompanham a remoção da tala e restauração do movimento. Então mudaremos para exercícios de fortalecimento dos músculos em volta da junta do pulso, e finalmente exercícios para melhorar o controle motor e destreza.

- E se nada disso funcionar? E se eu recuperar controle motor e destreza suficientes para ser autossuficiente, mas não uma cirurgiã?

- Se isso acontecer, eu providenciarei para que você mude para outra área da Medicina que lhe trará plena realização. Mas não estou desistindo da recuperação completa de seu braço e mão. Não descansarei até que a tenha de volta ao normal. E não _pense_ sequer sobre quanto tempo levará, ou o que você fará ou onde estará até que aconteça. Terá todo o tempo do mundo para treinar sua mão, recuperar toda a força e controle. Você tem _a mim,_ Isabella. Estou aqui para você, a qualquer hora, o tempo todo, aconteça o que acontecer.

E Isabella não pôde mais se conter.

Lançou-se para ele, seu braço bom tremendo com a ferocidade do abraço. E ela chorou. Amava-o tanto, era tão grata por ele existir.

Ele ficou imóvel, deixou-a abraçá-lo e ensopá-lo com suas lágrimas. Então, envolveu-a nos braços, acariciou-a, tocando-lhe as orelhas com os lábios, murmurando palavras gentis. O coração dela expandiu-se tão rapidamente com a onda de amor que quase se rompeu. Suas lágrimas se tornaram mais fluentes, seus tremores mais intensos.

Edward finalmente murmurou algo como se agonizando, e envolveu-a num abraço que a fez se sentir como se estivesse flutuando no ar, e esperou que todos os seus tremores e lágrimas passassem.

Muito tempo depois, ele dissipara a tempestade de Isabella, aconchegando-a contra seu corpo, tranquilizando-a com promessas de que estaria sempre ao seu lado.

Promessas que emocionaram Isabella, pois ela sabia que ele as honraria. Edward permaneceria na sua vida e na de seu bebê. Como o protetor, o benfeitor, o tio zeloso. E em todas as vezes que ela o visse ou tivesse notícias dele seria tomada pelo desespero de amá-lo e nunca ser capaz de tê-lo.

Ela precisava ir embora. Agora. Sua mente estava desintegrando-se, e ela não podia arriscar-se a um dano mais profundo. Seu bebê precisava dela saudável e inteira.

- Isabella... – Ele mudou de posição e a masculinidade rígida roçou-lhe a coxa.

Ela arfou, excitação a dominando. Vozes dentro de sua cabeça gritavam que aquilo era apenas uma reação masculina por ter uma mulher nos braços, que não significava nada.

Isabella não podia escutar. Isso não importava. Ele estava excitado. Aquela poderia ser a única chance de tê-lo. E ela precisava agarrá-la. Necessitava da memória, do conhecimento que compartilhara seu corpo com ele, para suportar uma vida sem Edward.

Roçou o rosto no pescoço dele, abriu seus lábios sobre o pulso forte, sentindo as batidas fortes contra sua língua. Gemeu ao sentir o gosto da pele dele, a textura, o cheiro.

- Isabella, _querida..._ – Ele começou a abaixá-la, mas Isabella resistiu e capturou-lhe os lábios antes que ele dissesse algo mais, antes que pudesse negar.

Ela não poderia aceitar um "não" como resposta. Necessitava desta vez.

Capturou-lhe os gemidos na língua, lambeu-lhe os lábios. Arqueou-se na excitação viril, confessando a sua sem palavras.

- Edward... eu _quero_ você. – Aquilo veio num soluço abafado. – Se você me quer_, por favor..._ _me_ tome. Não se segure. Não pense. Não se preocupe. Sem consequências ou considerações. Sem amanhãs.

Edward rendeu-se a Isabella, deixou-a tomar dele o que queria, correspondendo de corpo, coração e alma.

Mas as palavras trêmulas de Isabella giravam na sua mente enquanto ela lhe beijava o rosto suavemente, exigindo uma resposta. Ele sentiu coisas queimando em seu interior enquanto se continha, o significado das palavras dela expandindo-se na sua mente.

Carta-branca. Era isso que Isabella estava dando-lhe. Seu corpo, ela mesma. Sem elos. Sem promessas. Sem expectativas. Por que não queria nada disso? Porque seu desejo era apenas sexual? Ou porque não podia lidar com mais do que aquilo? Mas, e se ela não pudesse lidar _mesmo_ com isso? Se ele lhe desse o que ela pensava que queria e terminasse magoando-a ainda mais?

E, embora ele estivesse próximo de perder a cabeça, sem poder contra a força do desejo de Isabella, condicionara-se a protegê-la de si próprio.

- Isabella, você está confusa...

Ela selou os lábios dele novamente, detendo-lhe as objeções, seus beijos febris, chamuscando o que restava do controle de Edward.

- De desejo por você. Algumas vezes, sinto que isso irá estraçalhar-me. Sei o que estou pedindo. Por favor, Edward... apenas dê-me esta vez.

_Esta_ vez, pensou ele. Ela pensava que ele poderia possuí-la uma única vez, e então ir embora? Não era carta-branca, apenas um oferecimento de única vez? Todo aquele desejo do qual ela falara seria então extinguido? Não sentia mais nada por ele porque suas emoções tinham sido enterradas com Mike, mesmo que Isabella não se recordasse?

Aquele pensamento deu-lhe forças para soltá-la e se afastar alguns passos.

Os braços de Isabella caíram nas laterais do corpo, enquanto ela de repente parecia frágil e perdida. Então as lágrimas fluíram outra vez, tão grossas que pareciam enrugar-lhe o rosto.

- Oh, não... você já me mostrou que não me quer e eu... vim para você novamente...

Ela ofegou forte, virou-se e partiu.

Ele deveria deixá-la ir. Conversar com ela quando a excitação de seu corpo tivesse se acalmado. Mas, mesmo que pudesse sobreviver à sua própria decepção, não poderia sobreviver à dela. Não poderia deixá-la pensar que ele não a queria. Tinha de mostrar-lhe a verdade, mesmo se o preço fosse muito alto. Tomaria qualquer coisa que pudesse ter de Isabella, dando-lhe qualquer coisa que ela precisasse.

Edward a seguiu, irrompeu no quarto dela, encontrou-a deitada de bruços na cama, um braço atirado sobre um dos buquês de rosas vermelhas. Isabella virou-se de lado para observar sua aproximação, seu olhar magoado e cauteloso.

Ele ajoelhou-se aos pés da cama. As pernas bronzeadas de Isabella estavam expostas, enquanto a longa saia vermelha catalã, que ele escolhera para ela usar, batia acima dos joelhos.

Ele queria puxá-la para si, invadi-la, marcá-la, devorá-la inteira.

Queria acariciá-la saboreá-la e dar-lhe prazer.

Isabella arfou quando ele tirou-lhe os sapatos, tentou virar-se para ele inteiramente. Edward a impediu com uma mão gentil. Ela gemeu baixinho, então observou-o com o lábio preso entre os dentes, enquanto ele se inclinava e começava beijando-lhe os pés descalços, continuando uma trilha ao longo das pernas, coxas, traseiro e costas, até chegar à nuca. Isabella estava deitada por baixo dele, tremendo e gemendo a cada toque, até que ele traçou as linhas de seu perfil. No momento em que ele alcançou os lábios, ela gemeu alto, virou-se sobre as costas e beijou-lhe a boca com desespero.

Edward liberou-lhe os lábios, ergueu-a em seus braços e saiu da cama.

- Eu quero você na minha cama, _querida._

Ela gemeu, meneou a cabeça.

- Não, por favor.

Ele ficou alarmado. Ela não o queria na sua cama? Começou a colocá-la no chão quando Isabella enterrou o rosto e lábios no seu pescoço.

- Aqui. Entre as rosas.

_- Dios, si..._

Ele fantasiara em tê-la na sua cama desde o primeiro dia em que pusera os olhos nela. Mesmo quando Isabella tornara-se uma fantasia proibida, sua imagem, e a visualização de todas as coisas que ele sonhava em fazer com ela, mesmo quando a odiara, e odiara a si mesmo e ao mundo inteiro por causa disso, suas fantasias tinham sido seu único alívio.

Mas aquilo era muito melhor que suas fantasias. Tê-la ali, entre a beleza vermelha de sua ostensiva confissão de que ela era a mulher mais importante na sua vida.

Ele deitou-a de costas na cama, observou-a. Única, uma rosa humana encantadora, sua beleza eclipsando a das flores com as quais ele enchera o quarto. Isabella devia ter percebido o significado das flores, sentindo-se encorajada a declarar seu próprio desejo.

Ele sentiu que ela o despia com os olhos. Olhos que ardiam de puro desejo.

Então estava sobre ela novamente, removendo-lhe saia e blusa, seguidos por sutiã e calcinha, enquanto a beijava dos pés à cabeça, saboreando cada tremor de todas as fibras do corpo deleitoso.

Subitamente estava olhando para o que nenhuma fantasia invocava. Graças a Deus, ou teria perdido a cabeça tempos atrás.

Edward permaneceu acima, seus braços circulando-lhe a cabeça, suas coxas aprisionando as dela, vibrando, enquanto a visão, o cheiro e sons de entrega de Isabella destruíam suas intenções de ser infinitamente vagaroso e gentil. Seu baixo-ventre pulsava de maneira latejante.

Então Isabella tirou a decisão de suas mãos, colocando uma mão trêmula sobre suas costas numa súplica de poder absoluto.

Ele rendeu-se, moveu-se entre as coxas dela, pressionou-lhe os seios intumescidos sob seu peito sólido. Então Isabella o conquistou irrevogavelmente.

Os lábios dela tremeram em sua testa, o nome dele era uma melodia de paixão e ansiedade, enquanto ela o envolvia, puxava-o para seu próprio corpo, como se sua vida dependesse da existência dele, de sua proximidade, de saber que ele estava lá, como se não pudesse acreditar que estivesse.

Ternura o envolveu. Ele precisava lhe mostrar, provar-lhe que estava lá, que era seu. Já lhe dera tudo que tinha. Tudo que lhe restava para dar era sua paixão, seu corpo.

Edward ergueu-se sobre os joelhos, segurou-lhe a cabeça com uma mão, o traseiro com a outra, usou uma para o beijo e a outra para a penetração. Banhou a cabeça de sua ereção na umidade deliciosa, absorveu os gemidos de prazer de Isabella ao primeiro contato de suas carnes íntimas, absorveu seus rogos para tomá-la, preenchê-la.

Sucumbiu à impiedade do desejo de Isabella e do seu, afastou-se para observar-lhe os olhos enquanto começava a investir no interior do corpo dela, que vibrou com suas investidas, quente e apertado quase além da tolerância, parecendo suplicar por sua invasão, ao mesmo tempo em que resistia, confundindo-o.

Edward tentou diversas vezes, até que Isabella estava contorcendo-se por baixo dele, o corpo todo tremendo e maculado no fluxo de excitação incontrolável e frustração insuportável.

A mente dele encheu-se de confusão.

- Por favor, faça isso, Edward, apenas me tome.

A agonia nos soluços de Isabella foi à última gota. Ele tinha de dar-lhe o que ela precisava.

Investiu contra a resistência feminina, enterrou metade de seu membro dentro do espaço firmemente apertado.

Foi somente quando o grito agudo de Isabella soou no quarto que ele entendeu o que tinha acontecido enquanto a penetrava. E não entendia mais nada.

Aquilo era impossível. Incompreensível.

Ela era _virgem?_

**Não me matem tá kkkkk... Nossaaa... alguem de vocês desconfiaram? Quando eu li fiquei meio chocada, mas os misterios não acabaram por ai não tem muitos mais... mas vamos aproveitar o amor Beward... eles merecem, e quando vocês souberem o que o Mike fez, ai sim, vão perceber o quanto o amor Beward é forte... preparem os corações vem casamento por ai!**

**Até Sexta feira...**

**Robsteijossssss**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oi amores di mi vida... hoje vou postar o penultimo capitulo com dor no coração, eu amo essa historia, olha como eu sou bozinha kkkkkkk... Genteeeeeeeee a Bella é virgem, gravida e ainda tem uma surpresa nessa gravidez... Dá para entender uma coisa dessa, mais só vou falar uma coisa não fiquem com pena do Mike ele não vale nada, o Edward é quem sabe o que ele é! Mas... Boa leitura e preparem-se para o casamento... Nós vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Edward congelou dentro do corpo de Isabella, paralisado. Uma virgem? _Como?_

Ergueu-se sobre braços trêmulos, depois de ouvir o grito de dor de Isabella, observando-lhe os olhos inundados com a mesma confusão, o mesmo choque, juntamente com lágrimas.

- Não deveria ter doído tanto, deveria? – disse ela com a voz trêmula. – Eu não poderia ter me esquecido _disso._

_Dios._ Ele quisera dar-lhe nada mais do que prazer. E acabara _machucando-a._

- Não – foi tudo que ele pôde dizer.

Ela digeriu aquilo, alcançando à mesma impossível explicação que ela.

- Então você teve que ser... meu primeiro.

Seu primeiro. O modo que ela disse aquilo, com tão espantosa timidez, o fez querer inserir-se dentro de Isabella e sussurrar: _e seu único._

- Recordo-me de que queria esperar até que conhecesse, encontrasse... o homem certo. Presumi que, quando conheci Mike... Mas parece... que eu queria esperar até que nos casássemos. Mas...

Edward estava esperando que sua excitação se acalmasse antes de sair de dentro dela, de modo a não causar-lhe mais dor. Em vez disso, excitou-se além de qualquer coisa que já conhecera. Sua mente congestionou-se de imagens eróticas, enquanto sentia aqueles seios maravilhosos e ouvia a respiração irregular de Isabella.

- Mas, uma vez que há maneiras para paraplégicos terem sexo, eu ainda presumi que fizemos isso, de um modo ou... – Ela corou, constrangida. Era doloroso florear a ação quando seus corpos estavam juntos em insuperável intimidade. – Mas está claro que não fizemos, pelo menos, nada invasivo, e inseminação artificial é essencialmente não invasivo.

Apesar de seu membro ainda pulsar de desejo, ele começou a se retirar, e o gemido de protesto de Isabella soou nos seus ouvidos. Ela apertou as pernas trêmulas em volta dos seus quadris, impedindo-o de sair de seu corpo, usando os próprios quadris para pressionar sua ereção.

- Estou machucando você. – Ele quase não reconhecia a própria voz ofegante.

- Sim, oh, sim... – Mas ela o agarrou com firmeza. – É _delicioso. Você_ é delicioso. Eu sonhava... mas nunca poderia ter imaginado como seria a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim. Você está queimando-me, preenchendo-me, fazendo-me sentir... sentir tão... tão... oh, Edward, tome-me, faça tudo comigo.

Ele arfou quando as palavras o enlouqueceram ainda mais. Então, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, exceto atender ao comando dela, investiu novamente, tremendo com o esforço de ser gentil, ir devagar.

Ela moveu a cabeça contra os lençóis, espalhando seus cabelos sedosos, erguendo os quadris, tomando mais da ereção plena no seu calor.

- Dê-me... você inteiro, faça isso... mais forte.

Edward emitiu um gemido primitivo enquanto se erguia, agarrava-lhe os quadris, inclinava-se e inseria-se completamente dentro dela.

Diante do grito febril de Isabella, ele se retirou, antes de começar a penetrá-la mais lentamente desta vez.

Levantou os olhos, encontrou-a erguida nos cotovelos, observando também, lábios carmesim, inchados, olhos molhados e tempestuosos. Edward manteve o ritmo suave, acariciando-a inteira com as mãos, seu corpo, sua boca, curvando-se para lamber seus seios, sorver seus lábios...

- Você sabe o que você é? _Usted es divina, mi belleza,_ _divina._ Vê o que faz comigo? O que estou fazendo com você?

- Eu _amo_ o que você está fazendo comigo... entregue-se para mim... entregue-se inteiro...

Edward obedeceu, aumentando o ritmo das investidas, até que ela ficou tensa, antes que ondas após ondas de êxtase abalassem o corpo delicado, enquanto Isabella comprimia sua ereção.

A força, a visão e o som da libertação dela destruíram a última gota do constrangimento de Edward. Ele gritou como um animal selvagem, entregou-se, seu corpo detonando em êxtase pleno. Seus quadris convulsionaram ao redor dos de Isabella, ela sentiu a essência masculina fluir em seu interior, enquanto ele estremecia com espasmo do orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida. Moveu-a sobre si com extremo cuidado para permanecer dentro dela.

Isabella relaxou sobre o corpo másculo, flácida e trêmula. Ele nunca soubera que intimidade física pudesse ser daquele jeito, canalizando-se no seu espírito. Felizmente, não imaginara como podia ser sublime fazer amor com ela. Do contrário, teria enlouquecido há muito tempo.

_Tinha sido o primeiro homem de Isabella._ E ela precisara tanto dele que, mesmo através da dor, sentira imenso prazer na conexão íntima.

Subitamente, saber que Isabella nunca estivera com mais ninguém o enchia de orgulho. Ela fora designada para ser somente sua. E ele precisava lhe contar que era só seu, também. Tinha de oferecer-lhe tudo. _Agora._

- Isabella, _mi corazón _- murmurou ele, acariciando-lhe o cabelo enquanto a pressionava junto ao seu corpo, saciedade, gratidão e amor envolvendo-o. – _Cásate conmigo, querida._

Isabella permanecia deitada sobre Edward, abalada pela experiência vivida.

Era virgem. Incrível!

Entregara sua virgindade para Edward, e fora maravilhoso. O conceito de tê-lo dentro de seu corpo, de compartilhar tamanha intimidade com ele, transformara sua dor num prazer tão torturante que ela pensara ter morrido nos braços fortes por alguns momentos.

Amor a preenchia enquanto se lembrava de Edward olhando-a com estupefação pelo seu estado virginal. Outra onda de calor a percorreu enquanto revivia sua mortificação. Então o calor mudou suas nuances quando se recordou de cada segundo do domínio de Edward.

O que ele faria com ela quando dor não fosse mais parte da equação? Quando ele não mais temesse machucá-la? Quando perdesse o último vestígio de inibição e amasse-a sem reservas?

Ela imaginou se sobreviveria a tal prazer. E não podia esperar para arriscar sua vida no altar da desenfreada posse.

Estava prestes a tentar implorar por mais, fartar-se de tudo que poderia obter uma vez mais nos braços dele. Mas perdeu a consciência enquanto ele a acariciava. Então as palavras de Edward registraram.

_Cásate conmigo, querida._

Respostas instintivas e emoções a paralisaram. Coração e mente cessaram, tempo e existência congelaram.

Então, foi uma avalanche de emoções... Júbilo, descrença, alegria, choque, deleite, dúvida, angústia.

Isabella afastou seus corpos fundidos, gemendo pela separação.

- Eu falei sério ao dizer sem amanhãs, Edward. Não espero nada.

Ele sentou-se na cama, sua masculinidade magnífica sobressaindo-se no ambiente suave repleto de rosas vermelhas.

- E você não quer isso também?

- O que eu quero não é importante.

Ele segurou-lhe o braço quando ela virou-se.

- _Tudo _é importante. E nós acabamos de estabelecer o quanto você me quer.

- Isso ainda não faz diferença alguma. Eu... eu não posso me casar com você.

Edward ficou quieto.

- Por causa de Mike? Sente-se culpada com relação a ele?

Ela deu uma risada amarga.

- E você não?

- Não, eu não me sinto. Mike não está mais aqui e isto não tem nada a ver com ele.

- Olhe quem fala... o homem cujas ações, nas últimas dez semanas, tiveram tudo a ver com Mike.

Ele ajoelhou-se, bloqueando-lhe a tentativa de sair da cama.

- Importa-se em explicar isso?

Isabella suspirou.

- Sou viúva de Mike e estou carregando seu filho não nascido. Precisa de mais argumentos?

- Você acha que tudo que fiz por você foi por dever a ele?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Dever, responsabilidade, heroísmo, nobreza, honra. Você está cheio desses valores.

Ele fez a última coisa que ela esperava naquela tensão.

Deu uma gargalhada.

- E quais são meus valores negativos?

- Você me impossibilita de encontrar um único aspecto negativo em sua personalidade.

- E isto é ruim... por quê?

Isabella hesitou, mas tinha de responder com sinceridade. Era o mínimo que poderia lhe dar.

- Porque, dessa forma, torna impossível que eu lhe negue alguma coisa.

Edward posicionou-se sobre ela, aprisionando-a com seu corpo poderoso. Mas, em vez de sua prévia e terna intensidade, aquele jeito _sexy_ e predatório adquiriu um nível inteiramente novo.

- Esse sempre foi meu plano abominável.

- Certo, Edward, estou confusa aqui. O que nos trouxe a tudo isso?

Ele uniu as sobrancelhas de modo zombeteiro.

- Quer dizer que não se lembra? Parece-me que preciso tentar mais arduamente... para deixar uma impressão duradoura.

Ela o fitou, incrédula.

- Está me dizendo que, de repente, quer se casar comigo por causa do prazer explosivo?

Edward apertou-lhe as coxas com seus joelhos, umedecendo os lábios com sensualidade, fazendo-a sentir-se como se ele a tivesse lambido inteira novamente.

- Então isso foi prazer explosivo para você?

- Está brincando? Estou surpresa por minha cabeça estar no lugar. Mas não posso acreditar que foi assim para _você._ Não sou uma mulher ardente, sem mencionar que não devo ser seu tipo, sendo sua primeira virgem grávida, e tudo o mais.

- Admito que eu estava e ainda estou excitado, como pode ver. E sentir. – Ele pressionou sua ereção na barriga dela, fazendo-a se arquear involuntariamente sob a rigidez masculina.

Com um joelho, ele apartou-lhe as pernas.

- E, no caso de você querer conhecer meu tipo – ele provocou seus mamilos rijos roçando o peito coberto de pelos sedosos contra eles – é uma mulher que não tem idéia do quanto é ardente, e que, por acaso, era virgem e está grávida.

- Então, se não é por dever a Mike, não é algo mais honrável, como fazer a _coisa certa_, uma vez que você tomou minha _inocência,_ é?

Ele riu.

- Dios, você diz coisas engraçadas às vezes. Primeiro, não comparo virgindade com inocência. Segundo, sua inocência parece estar quase intacta. Mas não se preocupe. Eu sequer arranhei a superfície, mas planejo retificar isso. – Ele mordiscou-lhe o mamilo, fazendo-a emitir um gritinho de prazer. Edward deu um suspiro de satisfação.

- Quer oferecer mais razões absurdas para explicar por que eu a pedi em casamento?

- Por que você não me conta a verdade? – questionou Isabella. – E não diga que é porque eu sou seu único afrodisíaco. Este não era o caso até poucas horas atrás.

- Até poucas horas atrás, eu não sabia que você me queria – disse ele.

- É a mentira mais deslavada que já ouvi. Sou tão transparente quantos as janelas que Carmen mantém abertas. Eu lhe mostrei o que queria semanas atrás. Ora, mostrei-lhe que o queria dois minutos depois que recuperei a consciência.

Ele provocou-lhe os mamilos com a língua.

- O fato de você ter demonstrado isso tão rapidamente me fez imaginar se sua mente não estava confusa, e você não sabia o que queria, ou por quê. Pensei que pudesse ter se agarrado a mim para reafirmar sua vida depois de sobreviver a tal catástrofe, ou porque eu era a pessoa mais próxima, ou aquele que lhe pareceu seu salvador.

Isabella afastou a cabeça dele de seus seios.

- Você _é _meu salvador, mas isto não tem nada a ver com eu querê-lo. – Ela absorveu-lhe a beleza enquanto ele pairava sobre ela. – Recordo que você tinha multidões de mulheres que não salvou ofegando aos seus pés. Acho que _não _querê-lo é uma impossibilidade feminina.

A intimidade e sedução no rosto dele desapareceram.

- Então é somente sexo para você. Por isso queria que fosse apenas uma vez?

- Que parte de mim enaltecendo sua responsabilidade, heroísmo, nobreza e honra você não entendeu?

- Então você gosta de mim pelo meu caráter, não somente pelo meu corpo?

- Eu o amo pelo seu caráter. – Ela gemeu quando ele a olhou com expressão atônita, quase vulnerável. – Eu não pretendia dizer isso, portanto não use estas palavras como mais um argumento para me convencer a...

Edward a silenciou com um beijo, então cobriu-lhe o corpo com o seu, antes de erguê-la da cama, uma mão apoiando sua cabeça, a outra as costas, segurando-a para que seu peito pressionasse os seios intumescidos.

Isabella tentou afastar os lábios antes que entrasse em combustão, mas foi tarde demais.

- Por favor, Edward, não sinta que me deve nada. E eu não posso ficar lhe devendo mais do que já devo.

Ele a colocou de volta na cama, aparentemente pela força de sua própria convicção.

- Você não me deve nada, está me ouvindo? Tem sido privilégio meu cuidar de sua saúde, minha alegria tê-la na minha casa, e, sim, meu prazer explosivo tê-la na minha cama.

Ela começou a tremer novamente. Era demais. Amá-lo, precisar agarrar-se a ele, acreditar em todas as suas palavras magníficas, reprimindo o medo de que estivesse se aproveitando de Edward... acabaria causando infelicidade e corações partidos a ambos.

Ela acariciou o rosto adorável.

- Sei que você está sempre certo, mas está totalmente errado agora. Eu lhe devo muito mais do que cuidados médicos e abrigo. E prazer explosivo. Eu lhe devo por restaurar minha fé na humanidade, por me mostrar o que uma família pode ser e deixar-me ser uma parte sua por algum tempo, por estabilizar tanto minha perspectiva que sinto que finalmente terei um relacionamento com minha própria família. Eu lhe devo memórias e experiências que me fizeram uma pessoa mais forte e mais saudável, que serão parte de mim para sempre. E isto foi antes do que me ofereceu hoje.

Ele agarrou-lhe a mão, cobriu-a com beijos, enquanto também vibrava de emoção.

- As dívidas de Mike...

Isabella o interrompeu.

- Não sei qual é a minha participação nelas, mas, se tenho alguma, pagarei minha parte, eu juro.

- Não, você não pagará. Eu disse que cuidarei disso.

- Você fará qualquer coisa para proteger seus pais adotivos e proteger-me também, estou certa? E por _isso _estou em dívida com você. O apoio da carta-branca. E você a está oferecendo para sempre agora. E não posso aceitar. Não posso mais sobrecarregá-lo com meus problemas. Quaisquer que sejam suas razões para me oferecer casamento, não tenho nada para retribuir.

As mãos dele convulsionaram-se nos cabelos dela.

- Você tem tudo para me oferecer, _querida. Já_ me ofereceu tudo, e quero isso para o resto de minha vida. Quero sua paixão, sua amizade, e quero seu amor. Eu _preciso_ de seu amor. E quero seu bebê como meu. Quero que sejamos uma família. E a única razão pela qual quero tudo isso é porque eu a amo.

Ela meneou a cabeça com veemência, mas Edward continuou:

- Eu a amo, _mi amor_, pelo seu caráter e pelo seu corpo. Por ser tão responsável, confiável, heróica e nobre. Você não tem idéia do fogo que começou em mim, o qual jamais poderei apagar.

Ela irrompeu em soluços.

- Como pode dizer isso? Eu ia embora, e, se eu não tivesse quase o atacado, você jamais teria...

- Eu _jamais_ deixaria você partir. Não percebeu isso ainda? Eu iria continuar derrubando seus motivos e exigências, e, quando estivesse sem argumentos, eu iria fazer-lhe ofertas que você não poderia recusar; portanto, teria de ficar. Eu teria confessado meus sentimentos por você quando a sentisse pronta para uma mudança de vida, para o compromisso para uma vida inteira. Pronta para lidar com meus sentimentos e minha paixão. Você apenas libertou-me de uma agonizante espera. E sou muito grato. Estava sofrendo muito ao conter isso.

Conforme ele falava, as lágrimas de Isabella escorriam pelo rosto. Alegria e confiança começaram a banir a agonia do sofrimento e dúvida.

- Você escondeu isso perfeitamente – soluçou ela com um sorriso trêmulo.

- Sou um neurocirurgião. Transtorno oculto é um dos meus nomes do meio.

- Outro? – gaguejou ela com alegria e emoção, finalmente sentindo que tinha o direito de retribuir as carícias de Edward, deliciando-se nas costas musculosas e ombros de nadador.

- Mas precisava esclarecer suas preocupações uma última vez.

- Esse é um passo muito grande. Você está certo de que levou em conta todas as consequências?

- A única coisa que me impediu de agarrá-la na primeira vez em que se ofereceu foi pensar que você não estivesse muito cônscia das ramificações, não tivesse idéia do que estava se permitindo, não estivesse pronta para um relacionamento, depois de tamanha perda e trauma. Eu, por outro lado, estou plenamente consciente do que quero. Do que _preciso _ter. Você, o bebê. _Nós._

Isabella gritou e puxou-o para si, erguendo-se para encontrar os lábios dele, devorando-os com os seus próprios. Estava implorando quando Edward de repente se levantou, ergueu-a nos braços e caminhou até o banheiro da suíte.

Ele colocou-a na mesa de massagem e encheu uma banheira de água, voltou para tirá-la da mesa, prendendo as coxas femininas em volta de seus quadris, deslizando sua ereção ao longo dos lábios úmidos antes de inclinar-se para frente e pressionar sua virilidade contra a barriga dela, enquanto a beijava com ardor.

Isabella arqueou-se, tentou trazê-lo para dentro de seu corpo. Ele a deteve. Não a deixaria ter o que estava implorando.

- Você não disse _sim._

- Eu venho dizendo _sim..._ por um tempo agora – gemeu ela.

- Não soa como _sim _para mim.

- Por isso está me punindo agora?

- Eu estaria punindo-a se lhe desse o que você pensa que quer novamente esta noite. Mas não se preocupe, há tantos outros meios que usarei para apagar essa sua inocência...

- Não, por favor... eu o quero novamente.

- Deixe-me ouvir este _sim_ bem firme e poderá me ter. Pelo resto de nossas vidas.

- Sim.

E, pelo resto da noite, Isabella perdeu a conta de quantos _sim _disse.

Três meses e meio após Isabella ter aberto os olhos no mundo de Edward, ela estava tentando não correr ao longo do altar em sua direção.

Ela se apressou pelo caminho entre os convidados, num dos jardins que davam vista aos vinhedos de um lado, e ao oceano de outro. Sentindo-se como se estivesse flutuando, entrando no paraíso.

Edward insistira em marcar o casamento para duas semanas depois que ela removesse o gesso, disponibilizando tempo para que a fisioterapia pudesse controlar qualquer desconforto que persistisse. Mas não insistira em realizar o casamento na maior catedral de Barcelona, como planejara antes, sucumbindo ao desejo dela de casar-se em sua propriedade. Na terra que agora lhes pertencia. Na casa deles. De seu bebê.

Isso era o que completava a felicidade de Isabella. O fato de que não era apenas ela que estaria sendo abençoada com o melhor presente no mundo, mas seu bebê também.

Edward estava lá, parado em seu _smoking,_ seu sorriso mais íntimo e maravilhado conforme ela se aproximava. Isabella só percebeu que Emmett estava parado ao lado dele quando alcançou os últimos passos para segurar a mão estendida de Edward.

Emmett piscou-lhe enquanto a beijava e deixava-os aos cuidados do padre. Ele tinha ido aos seus aposentos uma hora atrás, onde Edward insistira que ela permanecesse até a noite do casamento, e desempenhara a função do padrinho catalão, entregando-lhe seu buquê e recitando um poema que havia escrito. Isabella gargalhara por ele ter transformado o poema que deveria exaltar suas virtudes e as do noivo num relatório médico hilário e perverso.

À parte aquilo, e ficar ao lado de Edward até que ela o alcançasse, a participação de Emmett tinha acabado. Na Catalunha, não havia alianças para o padrinho carregar. Edward transferiria o anel de noivado da mão direita de Isabella para a esquerda.

Ele estava fazendo isso naquele instante. Ela mal se lembrava do ritual precedendo a repetição dos votos, chorando conforme Edward fazia os seus, perdida em seu olhar, em seu amor.

Ela viu as mãos de ambos se entrelaçarem, enquanto ele deslizava o anel em seu dedo, o diamante azul de dez quilates que fazia parte do conjunto que ela estava usando, totalizando cinquenta milhões. Ele dizia tê-los escolhido por ser uma versão mais clara dos olhos de Isabella.

Então a beijou. Como se agora fossem um. Para sempre.

A partir daquilo, tudo foi ficando turvo, conforme os convidados os carregaram para outra sessão de danças Sardana e outras festividades.

Em algum momento, Isabella teve uma conversa breve com os pais de Mike. Ele pareciam bem melhor, e estavam genuinamente felizes por ela e Edward. A família dela estava lá também, Edward havia mandado um avião buscá-los. A magia de Edward os envolveu, inspirando-os com um carinho que eles nunca haviam exibido antes.

Então o casamento dos sonhos terminou e ele a carregou para seu quarto. Deles, agora. Finalmente.

Ela quase enlouquecera de desejo nas últimas semanas, por não ter dormido curvada sem seu corpo, ou tendo-o em seu interior.

Já estava muito excitada agora. Morreria se ele a tomasse de maneira lenta e gentil, como fizera naquela primeira noite.

Então Edward a colocou no chão, pressionou-a contra a porta e beijou-a ardentemente.

Ela gemeu de alívio pela ferocidade dele, rendendo-se ao beijo. As mãos másculas passeavam pelo seu corpo, enquanto Edward lhe removia os grampos que seguravam seu véu, soltando-lhe os cabelos, antes de começar a abrir os botões frontais do vestido de noiva.

Ele abaixou o vestido de seus ombros, segurando-lhe os seios, sentindo o peso e provocando-os. Então, abraçou-a contra seu peito e murmurou:

- Tem idéia de como foram essas últimas semanas sem você?

- Se você sofreu metade do que eu, então... bem feito.

Ele mordiscou-lhe o lábio como punição, enquanto tentava deslizar o vestido para removê-lo, o qual se prendeu nos quadris dela. Inverteu os esforços, tentando tirá-lo pela cabeça.

- Rasgue-o – disse Isabella.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. Com um gemido, ele partiu a seda branca em duas. Ela gemeu, saboreando sua ferocidade.

Edward removeu a calcinha dela, então ergueu-se e livrou-se das próprias roupas, fazendo _striptease _e rasgando sua camisa. A luz de velas lançava um brilho hipnótico como acompanhamento do show. Para a frustração de Isabella, ele não tirou a calça.

Antes que ela pudesse implorar para que ele continuasse, ele abaixou-se na sua frente, enterrando o rosto em seu centro feminino, emanando amor e desejo sexual. Quando ela estava implorando, ele a levou para a cama, deitou-se de costas na beirada, ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e provocou-a com dedos hábeis.

Gemeu de satisfação quando a carne escorregadia apertou-lhe os dedos.

- Sabe o que senti-la assim faz comigo? Sabe o que significa para mim o fato de que você me quer, de que é minha?

As palavras a excitaram ainda mais que os toques. Isabella se entregou completamente, agora disposta a aceitar prazer de qualquer maneira que ele oferecesse, ciente de que Edward desejava sua rendição, seu prazer.

Ele a cobriu com seu corpo, beijando-a com erotismo, enquanto roçava o polegar no clitóris sensível. Engoliu cada gemido, cada palavra trêmula, cada lágrima, até que ela estremeceu em seus braços.

Isabella desabou inerte e saciada. Por uns dois minutos.

Então estava sobre ele novamente, beijando-o, mordendo-o e manipulando-o através da calça. Edward sussurrou:

- Liberte-me.

Ela abriu-lhe o zíper com as mãos trêmulas.

- Brinque comigo, _mi amor._ Possua-me. Eu sou seu.

- E você sabe o que ouvi-lo falar assim faz comigo?

Edward gemia conforme ela lhe explorava a masculinidade, bombeando sua potência com prazer. Ela deslizou ao longo de seu corpo, saboreou-o com boca e língua, estremecendo com a necessidade de tomá-lo inteiro.

Como se compartilhasse de sua necessidade, Edward murmurou:

- Eu preciso estar dentro de você.

Ela subiu, beijando seus lábios.

- E eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Não se atreva a ir devagar e ser gentil... _por favor..._

Com aquele último apelo, Isabella se viu deitada sob ele, preenchida além da capacidade, completa, tomada por puro prazer.

- Isabella, _mi amor, mi vida_ – sussurrou ele contra sua boca, enquanto lhe dava o que ela queria, com um ritmo e uma intensidade que a fizeram delirar de prazer.

O mundo de Isabella implodiu em ondas do mais puro deleite. Edward abraçou-a apertado, contendo seus tremores enquanto investia pela última vez, antes de render-se ao próprio clímax. E sentir o corpo másculo estremecendo sobre o seu, a semente jorrando em seu núcleo, preenchendo-a ao ponto de transbordar, a fez fechar os olhos e chorar.

- Isabella, _mi alma, por favor,_ abra os olhos.

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, mas ela as abriu para aliviar a ansiedade dele.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse me feito delirar de prazer na primeira vez porque _era _a primeira vez. Parece que vai ser essa a norma.

Ela sentiu a tensão ser aliviada do corpo dele. Edward estudou-lhe o rosto ensopado de lágrimas, satisfação substituindo a agitação nos olhos brilhantes.

- Nesse caso, prepare-se para passar metade da nossa vida delirando de prazer.

Ela riu enquanto ele a erguia nos braços e a levava para o banheiro, colocando-a na banheira, já cheia, deitando-a entre suas pernas, as costas delgadas encostadas em seu peito. Moveu água sobre seu corpo, massageando-a com suas pernas e lábios. Pura felicidade a envolvia.

Ele suspirou contente.

_- Mi amor milagrosa._

Ela virou o rosto no peito de Edward, prestes a dizer-lhe que ele era o amante milagroso, quando um toque soou no quarto. Chamada o centro médico.

Ele suspirou.

- Eles devem _estar _de brincadeira.

Isabella virou nos braços dele.

- Deve ser algo importante, para estarem ligando na noite do seu casamento. Você precisa atender.

Edward praguejou enquanto se levantava e ia atender. Voltou franzindo o cenho.

- Acidente envolvendo vários carros, sérios ferimentos. Filho e esposa de um velho amigo entre eles. – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. _– Maldita sea!_ Acabei de começar a fazer amor com você.

- Ei, cirurgiã aqui também, lembra? – Ela saiu da banheira, secou-se rapidamente e abraçou-o. – E você não precisa me deixar para trás. Deixe-me acompanhá-lo. Pelo que dizem, eu era uma ótima cirurgiã. Posso ser útil de alguma forma.

Edward sorriu.

- Não foi assim que eu visualizei a noite do nosso casamento, _mi corazón._ Mas tê-la do outro lado da mesa em minha sala de operação está em segundo lugar na minha lista, perdendo apenas para tê-la em minha cama.

Depois da emergência, na qual a intervenção deles salvou vidas, eles tiveram duas semanas de total isolamento na propriedade de Edward.

Nas três semanas seguintes, Isabella riscou os dois primeiros itens da lista de Edward repetidas vezes. Diariamente, na verdade.

Eles trabalhavam juntos durante os dias, descobrindo mais uma área de afinidade. A consciência de que podiam dividir suas vidas e carreiras tornou-se uma constante fonte de satisfação e estímulo. E, então, vinham as noites. A verdadeira intimidade só tinha aumentado o prazer e a criatividade em seus encontros.

E hoje era o aniversário de cinco semanas deles.

Isabella estava em sua vigésima segunda semana de gravidez, e nunca se sentira tão saudável e feliz. Não que isso tivesse convencido Edward a mudar os exames pré-natais de semanais para quinzenais.

- Pronta, _mi amor?_

Ela levantou-se, dissolvendo-se em seu abraço. Edward a beijou até que estivesse agarrada a ele, implorando-o para adiar os exames. Tinha uma emergência que somente ele poderia resolver.

Ele mordeu-lhe o lábio gentilmente, e afastou-a.

- Eu demorarei quinze minutos, depois serei todo seu. Como sempre.

Ela enganchou o braço no dele, inalando sua essência estimuladora.

- Você quer descobrir o sexo do bebê?

Ele a olhou intensamente, como se quisesse ter certeza do desejo de Isabella antes de expressar sua opinião.

- Você quer?

- Eu quero.

Edward sorriu. Ele _queria_ saber, mas preferiu deixá-la decidir. Certamente ela não poderia amá-lo mais, poderia?

- Então vamos descobrir.

- O que você espera que seja?

Ele não hesitou.

- Uma menina. Uma miniatura da mãe única.

Isabella rendeu-se à meiguice dele, satisfação a preenchendo.

- Ficará desapontado se for um menino?

O sorriso de Edward respondeu sem equívoco.

- Eu só estou sendo mesquinho. E você sabe como é bom ser mulher por aqui.

Ela fez uma careta, e repetiu o que se tornara o slogan deles:

- As mulheres imperam.

Quatro horas depois, eles estavam de volta ao quarto.

Fizeram amor durante duas dessas horas, só parando porque tinham um jantar com Emmett e outros colegas em Barcelona.

Ela estava inclinada sobre Edward, admirando seu reflexo no espelho, enquanto ele se secava atrás dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço, subindo o zíper do seu vestido, tomando cuidado com sua barriga arredondada. Ela suspirou de felicidade.

- Acha que Agnes e Steven ficarão felizes por ser menino?

Edward sorriu de leve. Mas ela estava afinada com cada nuance da expressão dele agora, e sabia que a pergunta o perturbara. Porque, indiretamente, trazia Mike à tona.

E a menção de Mike era a única coisa que o deixava tenso desde que tinham se casado. Que o deixava irritado. O que a intrigava.

Ele teria ciúme do irmão falecido? Toda vez em que o nome de Mike surgia, ele ficava nervoso, e às vezes brigava com ela. Mas apenas por um momento. Então se desculpava, e ela o lembrava o que Mike havia sido para ele.

Isabella chegou à conclusão de que a lembrança de Mike ainda era uma ferida aberta dentro de Edward. Uma que doía mais com o passar do tempo, conforme a perda se solidificava. Estando sempre ocupado, sendo a torre de força para a qual todos corriam, Edward não lidara com seu próprio sentimento. Não atingira o encerramento que possibilitara aos outros. Ela tinha esperança de que o bebê pudesse cicatrizar o ferimento, possibilitar esse encerramento.

Ele parou de acariciar-lhe a barriga.

- Acho que eles ficarão felizes se o bebê for saudável.

E Isabella precisava tirar mais uma coisa do caminho.

- Eu liguei para Agnes esta manhã, e ela estava mais feliz do que nunca. Disse que as pessoas que estavam processando a família não eram credores, e sim investidores que haviam dado a Mike dinheiro para investir no hospital, e que o dinheiro foi achado numa conta da qual eles não tinham conhecimento.

Edward ficou imóvel.

- É verdade.

- Mas por que eles não pediram o dinheiro, em vez de tomar ações legais, insultando os pais que estavam de luto? Um simples pedido teria feito com que Agnes e Steven procurassem nos documentos de Mike, falado com o advogado e contador dele.

- Talvez eles temessem que Agnes e Steven não devolvessem o dinheiro sem um forte incentivo.

- Além de eu achar este um medo irracional, já que Mike e seus pais são pessoas honradas, deve ter havido condições legais para garantir os direitos de todos.

- Eu não sei por que eles agiram assim. O que importa é que a situação acabou, e ninguém foi prejudicado.

E Isabella viu nos olhos dele. A mentira.

Ela pegou-lhe as mãos.

- Você não está me contando à verdade. Por favor, me conte.

Com um estranho olhar sombrio, ele se afastou dela, olhou-a pelo espelho como um tigre enraivecido com alguém, mostrando as garras.

- Você quer a verdade? Ou quer que eu confirme que aquelas pessoas agiram irracionalmente, que Mike era um homem honrado? Se for isso, deveria fazer como Steven e Agnes, agarrar-se à minha explicação e às suas próprias ilusões.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo.

- Você inventou essa história para confortá-los. As dívidas eram verdadeiras. E você deve ter feito mais do que pagar os credores para que eles mudassem a versão da história.

- Por que se importa com os detalhes sórdidos?

Sórdidos? Ah, Deus.

- E... eu tive alguma coisa a ver com isso? Você ainda está me protegendo também?

- _Não._ Você não teve nada a ver com isso. Foi só mais uma mentira de Mike. Eu passei minha vida encobrindo os erros de Mike. E agora ele está me alcançando do túmulo e me forçando a continuar. E sabe o que mais? Estou _cansado _disso. De ficar embelezando a imagem dele para você, para Agnes e Steven, de cerrar meus dentes com necessidade de lhe contar o que descobri que ele fez comigo. _Conosco._

Isabella cambaleou para trás com o impacto da agressividade de Edward.

- O que ele fez? E, com assim, conosco?

- Como eu posso lhe contar? Seria minha palavra contra a de um homem que não pode se defender. Isso faria de mim um monstro aos seus olhos.

- Não. – Ela aproximou-se. – Nada o tornaria qualquer coisa além do homem que eu amo com cada fibra de meu ser.

- Esqueça isso, Isabella. Eu não deveria ter dito nada.

Mas o estrago havia sido feito. Os sentimentos de Edward por Mike pareciam ser piores do que ela temia. E precisava saber. O resto. Tudo. Agora.

- Por favor, Edward, eu preciso saber.

- Como posso começar a explicar, quando você nem sequer se lembra de quando _nos_ conhecemos?

Ela permaneceu olhando-o, a ferocidade da frustração de Edward dilacerando-a. A vontade de se recordar era tão violenta que pareceu esmagar o interior de seu crânio como um martelo gigante.

De repente, a última barricada se estraçalhou. Lembranças explodiram do último abismo de sua mente, como uma bola de neve em uma avalanche.

Ela lembrou.

**_Tem algum vivo ai? Gente que Edward é esse? Nossaaaaa. Genteeeee a Bella lembrou... meu Deus e agora o que será que vai acontecer? ainda hoje posto o ultimo capitulo... que penaaaaa... espero que vocês tenham gostado e desculpe qualquer erro que vocês possam ter encontrado... até mais tarde... Robsteijoooossssssssss_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oi amores di mi vida... Aqui vai o ultimo capitulo, preparem o coração para grandes revelações... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Sentiu-se entorpecer, o coração disparando violentamente. Tudo pareceu girar à sua volta.

- Isabella.

Ela ouviu seu nome vagamente, enquanto memórias a inundavam como água através dos pulmões de uma mulher afogada. Numa sequência brutal.

Conhecera Edward num evento beneficente para o hospital dela. Do outro lado do salão de baile, alto e poderoso, sobressaindo-se sobre todos. Sentira-se atingida por um raio, então.

Permanecera ali, incapaz de tirar os olhos dele enquanto as pessoas o rodeavam, atraídas pelo seu carisma irresistível. Entretanto, ele nunca tirava os olhos dela.

Então Emmett juntara-se a Edward, olhara para Isabella também, e ela soubera que Edward estava falando sobre ela. Ele deixara a companhia de Emmett, mapeara um percurso em sua direção. Ela permanecera ali, tremendo, sabendo que sua vida mudaria no momento que ele a alcançasse.

Então um homem do seu lado desfalecera. Mesmo desorientada pelo efeito hipnótico de Edward, sua médica interior assumira, levando-a a resgatar o homem.

Ela executou os primeiros socorros até que os paramédicos chegaram; então, procurara Edward freneticamente. Mas ele tinha desaparecido.

Decepção a atingira, mesmo enquanto dizia a si mesma que imaginara tudo aquilo, que, se falasse com ele, descobriria que ele não tinha nada a ver com o homem que ela criara na sua mente.

Dentro de dias, conhecera Mike. Ele viera com uma imensa doação para o hospital e tornara-se chefe do novo departamento de cirurgia. Oferecera-lhe uma posição e começara a persegui-la quase que de imediato. Lisonjeada pela atenção, Isabella aceitara sair com ele algumas vezes. Então ele a pedira em casamento. Na ocasião, Isabella desconfiara do caráter dele e recusara. Mas Mike tinha alegado usar aquela personalidade cruel no trabalho para manter todos na linha, mostrando-se totalmente diferente, sendo tudo que ela esperara num homem, até que Isabella aceitara.

Então Mike apresentara Edward como seu melhor amigo.

Isabella ficara chocada... e perturbada ao descobrir que não imaginara o efeito que ele exercia sobre ela. Mas certamente ela não exercia o mesmo efeito sobre ele. Edward parecia achá-la detestável. Mike, não cônscio da tensão entre as duas pessoas que ele considerava importantes em sua vida, insistia em ter Edward com eles o tempo todo. Então, Isabella decidira que não podia casar-se com Mike enquanto sentisse aquela atração pelo melhor amigo dele. E rompera o relacionamento. Então, Mike, dirigindo perigosamente pela ira que sentira, sofrera o acidente que o aleijara.

Sentindo-se arrasada pela culpa quando Mike a acusara de ser a razão de sua paraplegia, Isabella pegara de volta seu anel de noivado. Casaram-se numa cerimônia assistida apenas pelos pais dele, um mês depois que Mike tivera alta no hospital. Edward partira para a Espanha após certificar-se de que não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer pelo amigo. E, para alívio de Isabella, ele não comparecera.

Mas a melhor das intenções não a ajudara a competir com a realidade de viver com um homem amargo e volátil. Eles haviam discutido com um especialista as maneiras de ter uma vida sexual, mas as dificuldades dele o tinham agonizado, mesmo que Isabella assegurasse a ele de que aquilo não importava. Ela não sentira a perda do que nunca tivera, ficara aliviada quando Mike havia desistido de tentar, e gastara sua energia ajudando-o a retornar à profissão, enquanto lutava para dar conta de seu emprego.

Então Edward voltara, e o comportamento errático de Mike se intensificara. Ela o confrontara, e Mike confessara sentir-se inseguro perto de qualquer homem viril, especialmente de Edward, mas precisava dele mais do que nunca. Ele era famoso por realizar milagres no que dizia respeito a danos na coluna, e estava trabalhando para fazer Mike voltar a andar.

Mas havia algo de que Mike precisava ainda mais. Ele estava fazendo progresso com os especialistas em terapia de sexo, mas, até que pudesse ser um marido completo para ela, queria alguma coisa que os unisse. Um bebê.

Isabella soubera que ele estava testando seu compromisso. Mas seria sábio introduzir um bebê na instabilidade do relacionamento deles?

A culpa vencera, e ela fizera a inseminação artificial.

Dentro de uma semana, sua gravidez fora confirmada. A notícia tornara Mike insuportavelmente volátil, até que Isabella apontara que a idéia dele o fizera sentir-se ainda pior. Ele se desculpara, alegando que não aguentava mais tanta pressão, e precisava de férias.

E novamente Isabella sucumbira, suspendera sua residência, mesmo sabendo que perderia sua posição, para ajudá-lo a resolver os problemas. Então Mike jogara outra bomba sobre ela. Queria que fossem passar aquelas férias na propriedade de Edward, pois Edward usaria o tempo deles juntos para continuar lutando por sua recuperação.

Quando eles chegaram a Barcelona, Edward lhes mandara uma limusine, que os levara para o heliporto, onde o avião de Edward estava guardado. Isabella protestara, mas Mike dissera que não precisava de pernas para voar, que voar o faria sentir-se que estava inteiro novamente.

Mas, durante o voo, em resposta a alguns comentários inócuos, ele se tornara cruel. Ela segurara a língua e o humor, sabendo que ali não era o lugar para discutirem, mas havia decidido que, assim que o avião pousasse, enfrentaria a situação e lhe diria que o relacionamento deles não estava funcionando, e não por causa da deficiência de Mike, mas por causa de quem ele era. Um homem de natureza dupla; um lado que ela amara, porém não podia mais achar, e o outro que ela não podia suportar.

Mas eles não pousaram.

Agora ela ofegou, enquanto imagens do acidente detonavam em sua cabeça, acompanhadas de sufocante terror.

Então o redemoinho mudou seu movimento para uma trajetória linear, enquanto todas as lembranças triviais de todos os dias do ano anterior ao acidente irromperam como _flashes _de luz doentia, obliterando a escuridão abençoada dos últimos meses.

Tudo foi desacelerado, até que parou.

Ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Edward.

- Você se recorda.

- Minha versão dos fatos – disse ela – Conte-me a sua.

O coração de Isabella parecia que iria saltar do peito.

Então ele falou:

- Quando a vi naquele evento beneficente, foi como ver meu destino. Eu disse isso a Emmett, que me aconselhou a ir falar com você. Mas, antes que eu a alcançasse, tudo saiu do controle. Você correu para ajudar aquele homem, e eu fui chamado para lidar com um caso de múltiplo neurotrauma. Pedi a Emmett para descobrir tudo que pudesse a seu respeito, de forma que eu pudesse procurá-la depois.

- Eu tentei pelos últimos 18 meses não reconstruir o que instintivamente sabia e não podia encarar. Mas, quanto mais eu a conhecia, quanto mais inconsistências descobria desde o acidente, menos podia fingir não saber como tudo aconteceu. Mike estava lá, também, naquele dia inicial. Estava bem atrás de mim enquanto eu afastei-me de Emmett. Deve ter ouvido minhas intenções, e decidido conquistá-la – Edward prosseguiu.

Isabella não podia sequer ofegar. Estava sumamente chocada.

- E ele a conquistou. Usando dinheiro que eu lhe dei para obter sua nova posição, Mike pôs-se onde teria acesso a você. Eu viajei por seis semanas, efetuando uma cirurgia atrás da outra, o tempo todo ansiando pelo momento em que pudesse voltar e procurar você. Mike me ligou, contando que estava noivo, mas não citou seu nome.

- No dia em que voltei aos Estados Unidos para encontrar você, Mike insistiu que eu fosse o primeiro a conhecer a noiva dele. Jamais poderei descrever meu horror quando descobri que era você. Continuo dizendo a mim mesmo que não poderia ter sido intencional, que ele não seria tão cruel. Mas eu me lembro da alegria dele ao recontar como tinha sido amor à primeira vista, como você estava louca por ele... Mike parecia triunfante demais, e eu percebi que estava rindo pelas minhas costas – ele concluiu.

- Foi por isso que... – Ela ofegou. Aquilo era demais.

- Sim, por isso que eu comportei-me como se a detestasse. Odiei tudo na ocasião. Mike, eu mesmo, você, o mundo. Detestava acordar todas as manhãs e saber que você nunca seria minha.

- Mas você tinha tantas outras amantes.

- Não tive _ninguém_ desde que pus os olhos em você. Tentei me distrair com a companhia de algumas mulheres, mas nada funcionou. Nem meus esforços de desprezá-la, nem sua antipatia em resposta. Então eu parti, e nunca teria voltado. Mas Mike forçou-me a voltar. Aleijou-se, como eu e os pais dele sempre o avisamos de que um dia aconteceria.

Um tremor percorreu seu corpo diante da lembrança.

- Ele disse que eu o fiz perder a cabeça, conduzindo-o para aquilo...

_- Não. Dios,_ Isabella... isso não tem _nada_ a ver com você, entendeu? Mike nunca assumiu responsabilidade por qualquer problema que criou. Sempre encontrava outra pessoa para acusar, usualmente eu ou os pais.

Edward respirou fundo para conter a raiva, antes de continuar:

- Mike sempre correu riscos insanos. Ao dirigir, nos esportes, nas cirurgias. Um dos riscos insanos foi o jogo, que o deixou com tantas dívidas. Eu dei-lhe dinheiro para jogar também. Ele me disse que era para comprar coisas que você queria. Mas investiguei. Ele nunca lhe comprou nada.

Então, ali estava a explicação que ele guardara.

- Quanto ao golpe que lhe custou a vida e poderia ter custado a sua, não foi seu primeiro acidente de avião, mas o terceiro. Ele livrou-se de tantos desastres sem um arranhão que mesmo o que o cortou ao meio não o convenceu de que sua sorte havia desaparecido, e que a próxima vez provavelmente seria fatal. Como foi.

Por um longo momento, tudo que ele ouviu foi à respiração oprimida de Isabella. Então acrescentou:

- Ou talvez ele quisesse morrer.

- Por que quereria? – questionou ela. – Ele acreditava que você o poria de pé novamente. Dizia que você era muito otimista.

- Então ele mentiu para você, Isabella. Novamente. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer por Mike. Deixei isso perfeitamente claro.

Isabella fechou os olhos.

- Então ele estava realmente desesperado.

- Acho que foi pior do que isso. Acho que Mike queria levá-la com ele, de modo que eu nunca a tivesse.

Isabella arfou, horrorizada.

Edward continuou, o tom de voz amargo:

- Mike sempre teve uma doença. Eu. Desde o primeiro dia em que pus os pés na casa dos Newton, ele idolatrou-me e teve muito ciúme de mim, alternou entre me imitar e fazer tudo para ser meu oposto, entre me amar e odiar-me.

Aquilo tudo fazia tanto sentido que era horripilante. Como ela achara Mike tão diferente no começo, e como ele mudara, imitando Edward com perfeição. Então, ela se apaixonara por Edward o tempo inteiro. Era inacreditável. Todavia, era a verdade. E isso ditou sua próxima ação. A única que podia fazer.

Levantou-se com desequilíbrio, encarou o homem que amava mais que a própria vida. E anunciou:

- Eu quero o divórcio.

A exigência de Isabella caiu sobre Edward como uma foice.

Ódio, de si mesmo, o consumiu. Ele fora tão _idiota._ Injuriara um homem morto, não apenas o homem que considerara seu irmão mais jovem, mas o homem que Isabella ainda amava, evidentemente mais do que ele poderia amá-lo algum dia.

Levantou-se, movido pelo desespero.

- Isabella. _Lo siento, mi amor._ Não tive a intenção...

Ela fechou seus olhos como rejeição, não querendo a apologia ou a explicação.

- Você foi intencional em todas as palavras. E tinha todo o direito. Porque você _está _certo. Finalmente explicou minha decepção com Mike, meu ressentimento em relação a ele. Libertou-me de qualquer culpa que eu já senti com relação a ele.

Edward vacilou.

- Você... não amou Mike?

Ela meneou a cabeça. Então, contou-lhe seu lado da história:

- Parece que sempre senti as manipulações dele, mesmo se nunca imaginei os motivos para elas. Meu subconsciente deve ter considerado aquilo uma violação, porque apagou a época traumática até que eu estivesse forte o suficiente. Eu voltei do coma com sentimento de culpa, mas senti alívio ao saber da morte de Mike. Senti raiva dele e queria você desde o momento em que acordei. Agora eu sei. Eu sempre quis você.

Júbilo e confusão o envolveram.

- Você quis? _Dios..._ então por que está pedindo o divórcio?

- Porque eu não importo. Somente meu bebê importa. Eu nunca teria me casado com você se tivesse percebido que seria o pior pai para ele. Em vez de amar o pai de meu bebê, você odiou Mike com uma paixão eterna. E, embora tenha todo o direito de sentir-se dessa maneira, não posso submeter meu filho à vida que tive. Pior do que a vida que eu tive. Meu padrasto não conheceu meu pai, e também não me considerou a perdição da vida dele. Apenas não se importava comigo. Mas foi o amor de minha mãe por ele, o amor pelos filhos que ela teve com ele, que a separou de mim. E ela não me ama nem uma fração do quanto eu a amo.

Ele deveria ter percebido tudo isso. Conhecia as cicatrizes de Isabella em detalhes, sabia que ela não superara o sentimento de alienação que sentira na infância.

- Eu nunca odiei Mike – declarou ele – Era Mike que me considerava o usurpador do respeito e afeição dos pais. Eu o amei, como irmãos amam seus irmão imperfeitos. Mike tinha muita coisa que eu apreciava, e sempre esperei que ele parasse de competir comigo. Mas nunca pude convencê-lo. Ele tentou atingir-me, machucando você. Foi tolice, trágico, e eu realmente detestei quando Mike a tomou de mim, mas não o odeio. Você precisa acreditar nisso.

Ela claramente não acreditou. E tinha todas as razões para desacreditar, depois daquela explosão de amargura e raiva.

- Eu não posso arriscar a vida do meu bebê.

Edward sentiu agonia profunda.

- Você me considera tão pequeno, Isabella? Clama que me ama, e ainda pensa que eu seria tão mesquinho, tão cruel, como descontar o que eu sinto por Mike numa criança inocente?

Isabella deu dois passos para trás para se afastar das mãos suplicantes dele.

- Talvez você não consiga evitar isso. Ele o feriu, repetidamente, ao longo de toda sua vida. O fato de Mike estar morto não significa que você possa esquecer. Ou perdoar. Eu não o culparia se você não fosse capaz disso.

- Mas este bebê é _seu,_ Isabella. Ele poderia ser do próprio demônio, e eu ainda o amaria, porque ele é seu. Porque eu a amo. Morreria por você.

A pedra que parecia estar envolvendo-a se quebrou, e ela entregou-se aos tremores e lágrimas.

- E eu morreria por você. Sinto que morreria sem você. E isso somente me assusta mais... O que eu faria para agradá-lo, para manter seu amor. Se eu fraquejasse agora, você nunca seria capaz de amar meu bebê como ele merece. E não posso arriscar isso. Por favor, eu imploro, não torne isso impossível para mim.

Edward estendeu o braço, como se para agarrá-la antes que ela desaparecesse.

_- Não posso,_ Isabella.

Ela afastou-se, as lágrimas caindo sobre as mãos dele. Os braços de Edward desceram, vazios, dor apossando-se de seu coração, desespero ameaçando sua sanidade.

De repente, ele teve uma inspiração quase divina.

_Dios,_ não podia _acreditar_ em sua própria estupidez.

_Tinha _a solução para tudo.

Ele bloqueou-lhe o caminho.

_- Querida,_ perdoe-me, sou um grande tolo. Condicionei-me tão duramente para nunca deixar a verdade escapar que, mesmo depois que você me contou seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Mike, foi preciso vê-la quase me abandonando para eu perceber que não preciso mais esconder isso. É verdade que eu teria amado qualquer bebê seu como se fosse meu. Mas eu amo _este_ bebê. Eu o quero e morreria por ele, também. Porque ele _é_ meu. Literalmente.

- Eu _sou_ o pai do bebê.

Isabella olhou para Edward em confusão.

- Se você não acredita em mim, um exame de DNA irá provar.

E aquilo foi como um golpe no coração de Isabella. Só havia uma pergunta em sua mente:

- Como?

- Alguns anos atrás, Mike sofreu uma reclamação de paternidade. Durante os exames para provar que não era o pai da criança, descobriu que era estéril. Então me disse que você estava exigindo prova do compromisso dele com o casamento, a segurança emocional de um bebê. Mike falou que não queria perdê-la, que só você podia mantê-lo vivo. Pediu-me para doar o esperma. Apenas imaginá-la grávida de meu bebê, sabendo que eu nunca poderia reivindicá-lo, quase me matou.

- Mas acreditei nele quando Mike disse que morreria se você o deixasse. E, mesmo suspeitando como ele a roubara de mim, eu teria feito qualquer coisa para salvá-lo. Então concordei. Mas, acreditando que você sofria de amnésia psicogênica, devido ao trauma da perda, eu não podia contar-lhe que você tinha perdido o que restara de Mike. Não queria lhe causar mais danos psicológicos. Eu teria me contentado em ser o pai adotivo do bebê quando, na verdade, ele era meu.

Então era por isso. A mudança de Edward com ela após o acidente, tratando-a como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Isso explicava tudo com mais convicção do que alegação dele de que há amara o tempo todo.

Tudo tinha sido pelo bebê dele.

_- Te quiero tanto,_ Isabella, _más que la vida. Usted es mi corazón, mi alma._

Ouvi-lo declarar que a amava, agora que sabia a verdade, era... insuportável.

Sentindo que sua vida chegara ao fim, ela virou-se e correu.

Edward usou toda a força de vontade que possuía para não segui-la.

Tinha de deixá-la ir. Ela precisava de tempo sozinha para processar os choques, para entender que, apesar de todo sofrimento pelo qual haviam passado, Mike e o destino acabaram dando a ambos um futuro feliz juntos.

Ele aguentou uma hora. Então foi procurá-la. E não a encontrou.

Carmen lhe disse que Isabella pedira que Eleazar a levasse à cidade, onde ele a deixara num hotel perto do centro.

Edward estava arrasado. Ela o abandonara. Mas... por quê? Isabella dizia que o amava, também.

Quando sua cabeça estava quase explodindo com confusão e medo, ele encontrou um bilhete na cama deles.

_Edward,_

_Você deveria ter me contado que meu bebê era seu desde o começo. Eu teria aceitado seus cuidados pelo motivo verdadeiro... um homem protegendo a mulher que carrega seu bebê. Conhecendo você e sua devoção à família, sei que quer este bebê, que quer dar-lhe a família mais estável possível, aquela que nenhum de nós teve. Se tivesse me contado, eu teria feito tudo para cooperar, de modo que o bebê tivesse pais que o amassem e que se tratassem com respeito e afeição. Eu não preciso ser sua esposa para fazer isso. Pode divorciar-se de mim, se quiser, e eu continuarei sendo sua amiga. Continuarei vivendo na Espanha, de modo que você tenha acesso constante ao seu filho._

_Isabella._

Edward leu o bilhete até que as palavras começassem a queimar seu cérebro.

Após ter sido vítima de tantas mentiras e manipulações, Isabella tinha todo direito de desconfiar das emoções e motivos dele. Do ponto de vista dela, ele podia estar fazendo tudo somente para obter o filho.

Mas Edward provaria sua sinceridade nem que aquilo fosse à última coisa que fizesse.

Vinte e quatro horas depois, estava do lado de fora do quarto de hotel de Isabella, sentindo-se 24 anos mais velho.

Ela abriu a porta, parecendo tão triste quanto ele se sentia.

Ele nunca jogava. Mas também nunca conhecera o verdadeiro desespero. Agora, um jogo, com possíveis resultados catastróficos, era o último recurso que lhe restava.

Sem uma palavra, entregou-lhe os papéis do divórcio.

O coração de Isabella parou por um instante.

Ela fizera um jogo desesperado. E perdera. Devia aquela escolha a Edward... a liberdade de ter seu bebê sem permanecer casado com ela. Rezara para que ele escolhesse continuar com ela.

Ele não escolhera. Agora que sabia que teria acesso ao filho, queria libertar-se dela.

Então Isabella olhou para os papéis e perguntou:

- Você não vai tirar o bebê de mim, vai? Eu sei que qualquer Justiça do mundo lhe daria a custódia, mas, por favor, não...

- Isabella, querida, eu lhe suplico... pare. Desconfia tanto assim de mim?

Ela sentiu-se mortificada.

- Não... oh, não. Mas... eu não _sei._ É como se você fosse três pessoas em minha mente. Aquele que parecia me detestar, o que me salvou, cuidou de mim, que parecia me querer tanto quanto eu o queria, e aquele que sempre teve um plano, que está me dando os papéis do divórcio. Eu não sei quem você é, ou no que acreditar.

- Deixe-me explicar. – Ele tocou-lhe os ombros.

- Não. – Isabella virou-se. Não suportaria ouvir que ele se importava, mas não o bastante para permanecer casado. Procurou uma caneta ao lado do bloquinho do hotel. Os papéis escorregaram de sua mão, espalhando-se sobre a mesa. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Depois que eu assinar estes papéis, quero alguns dias. Eu lhe telefonarei quando estiver pensando com clareza, de modo que possamos discutir como lidaremos com tudo a partir de agora.

Edward fechou as mãos nos braços dela, puxou-a para seu corpo. Ela lutou para escapar, mas ele não permitiu, pressionando-a mais contra sua extensão. Isabella sentiu a rigidez contra seu traseiro e não compreendeu.

Ele ainda a desejava? Mas seria por que ela era especial, ou por que ele possuía um apetite sexual insaciável? E agora... sua rejeição o excitava?

Todos os pensamentos evaporaram quando lábios quentes tocaram seu pescoço, despertando-lhe desejo com beijos e lambidas. Ela tentou afastar-se, mas ele tirou-lhe os pés do chão, carregou-a para a parede e pressionou-a ali com seu corpo, usando um joelho para apartar-lhe as coxas, a ereção pulsando contra a barriga de Isabella.

Ele mordiscou-lhe o lábio, até que ela gemeu, abrindo-se. Então Edward explorou, deu, tomou, beijou-a com voracidade. Atordoada de desejo, ela contorceu-se contra o corpo sólido, tudo se desintegrando com sua necessidade de tomá-lo dentro de si. Dedos másculos alcançaram sua calcinha, provocando-a até o clímax. Então Isabella suplicou por ele.

Em poucos movimentos, Edward deu tudo de si, penetrando-a, provocando-a, enquanto murmurava palavras de amor e luxúria numa mistura de inglês e catalão, enlouquecendo-a no processo.

O prazer reverberou dentro de Isabella com cada investida, cada palavra, cada beijo, levando-a ao topo do mundo, antes de uma queda frenética e vertiginosa que a fez tremer dos pés à cabeça.

Ela voltou à consciência para encontrá-lo sob seu corpo na cama, ainda rígido e pulsando em seu interior.

Uma pergunta girava na cabeça de Isabella.

- Então, esse foi o sexo do adeus?

Edward movimentou-se abaixo dela.

- Você escolhe as palavras que irão me ferir mais profundamente, não é?

- O que mais poderia ser?

- Talvez o fato de que não posso ter o bastante de seu ato de amor e da intimidade que compartilhamos? Não que isso desculpe o que fiz. Eu não vim aqui pretendendo tomá-la desse jeito. Estava decidido a não misturar as coisas. Mas, quando vi você prestes a assinar aqueles papéis, quase sofri um infarto.

Isabella sorriu, apesar de sua confusão.

- Fico feliz que sua descarga encontrou outra saída. – Ela reviveu o momento em que isso acontecera, preenchendo-a com sua essência quente, misturando-se com o prazer feminino. Mas... espere aí! – Mas você _queria_ que eu assinasse os papéis.

Ele ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo, olhando-a intensamente.

- Eu preferia morrer. Todavia, uma vez que não posso lhe provar isso com palavras ou ato de amor, estou disposto a agir. E dar-lhe a prova do tempo.

Edward retirou-se, saiu da cama, pegou os papéis e voltou para colocá-los ao lado de Isabella.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer que não queria nenhuma prova, queria somente ser dele, Edward virou-se e pegou suas roupas.

Isabella permaneceu sentada, tremendo enquanto o observava se vestir, o rosto masculino tenso com uma intensidade que ela agora acreditava trair o tumulto dele. E, finalmente, entendeu. Assim como ela lhe dera a liberdade de divorciar-se, os papéis do divórcio eram a prova de Edward de que ela estava igualmente livre. Mesmo que ele preferisse morrer a perdê-la, estava libertando-a, se isso significasse a paz mental de Isabella.

Ela lhe causara tanto sofrimento, mesmo que inadvertidamente. E duvidara de seu amor. Mas agora via que um homem que queria apenas seu filho não teria feito tudo que Edward lhe fizera. Jamais teria confessado preferir morrer a perdê-la. E Edward não mentia. Era um homem honrável.

Mesmo quando lhe escondera sobre a paternidade do bebê, tinha feito isso para protegê-la, disposto a nunca proclamar a criança como sendo de seu sangue, para preservar a ilusão que acreditava ser essencial ao bem-estar dela.

Isabella pegou os papéis, saiu da cama e correu para ele, segurando-lhe uma das mãos quando Rodrigo começava a abotoar a camisa, lágrimas escorrendo por suas faces.

- Estes papéis são o seu gesto para me dizer que estou livre para voltar para você, se quiser, certo?

Edward secou-lhe as lágrimas com a mão livre.

- Eles não são um gesto. Você _é_ livre. E não deve me considerar em sua decisão. Não é responsável por como eu me sinto. – Exatamente o oposto do que Mike e a família de Isabella tinham pensado, fazendo-a sentir-se responsável por seus sentimentos em relação a ela, e culpada por tudo que acontecia de errado. – Com o tempo, se você acreditar que eu sou o que precisa, que posso fazê-la feliz, volte para mim. Caso contrário, assine estes papéis e me envie. Os outros documentos devem provar que você não está sendo pressionada a fazer o melhor por ninguém, senão para si mesma.

E Isabella revelou seu último medo:

- E se, com o tempo, _você_ decidir que eu não sou o que você precisa?

Ele riu, como se ela estivesse lhe perguntando se um dia ele seria capaz de voar. Sentindo-se subitamente segura do amor de Edward, Isabella sorriu. Então registrou o resto das palavras dele: _Os outros documentos..._

Ela manuseou os papéis, encontrando os da custódia. Papéis nos quais Edward abria mão de seus direitos parentais. Para ela. Incondicionalmente. Isabella escolheria se ele faria parte da vida de seu bebê.

Ela olhou para as palavras, o significado delas grande demais para ser absorvido. Encontrou-lhe os olhos solenes.

- Por quê?

- Porque, sem você, nada vale a pena, nem mesmo meu filho. Porque confio em você para não privá-lo de meu amor, mesmo se decidir terminar nosso casamento. Porque quero vê-la totalmente livre para tomar esta decisão, sem temer que perderá seu bebê, ou se envolver num caso de custódia. Porque eu preciso saber que, se você voltar para mim, não fará isso por necessidade ou gratidão, ou pelo bem de nosso bebê, mas porque você me quer.

Então ele se virou, como um homem que não tinha nada pelo que ansiar, mas esperando por um veredicto incerto.

Isabella o seguiu, alegria e aflição a consumindo. Virou-o, saltou sobre ele, abraçou-o com força, como se quisesse fundi-los. Ele gemeu enquanto a abraçava de volta, pressionando-a contra si, tremendo de alívio.

Ela cobriu-lhe o rosto e o pescoço com beijos molhados e chorou.

- Eu não apenas _quero_ você! Eu o venero, eu o adoro, o amo mais do que a vida. E não é por necessidade ou gratidão. Não como teme. Não preciso de você para sobreviver, mas preciso de você para estar viva. Sou grata por você existir, e por me amar também. Eu não mereço seu amor. Eu... o magoei, não confiando em você, e o fato de que fiquei em choque com as revelações ao recuperar a memória não justifica...

Ele abafou-lhe o resto das palavras com um beijo ardente. Então Isabella estava na cama novamente, sobre as costas, com ele preenchendo seu corpo e lhe dando muito prazer, enquanto murmurava palavras de amor.

Horas depois, ela estava deitada sobre ele, livre de dúvidas e preocupações.

- Você faz eu me sentir... ilimitada, como o que sinto por você – murmurou ela. – Mas você é demais, doa demais. Seria um crime ter tudo isso sem pagar adiantado com algum sofrimento. Amo o destino que nos uniu e, por algum milagre, fez você me amar também. Adoro todos os minutos que sofri, pois agora me fazem saborear mais cada segundo do que compartilhamos.

Edward a cobriu de carinho, concordando com cada palavra que ela dissera. Eram as mesmas emoções que o preenchiam. Ele não acreditava que eles teriam compartilhado aquela pureza e intensidade sem sobreviver a tantos testes e...

Ele teve um sobressalto.

Sentiu... sobre sua palma.

- O bebê – exclamou Edward. – Ele se mexeu. – E pela primeira vez desde que chorara pela morte de sua mãe, suas lágrimas fluíram.

Isabella o empurrou sobre as costas, beijou-lhe o rosto inteiro.

- Não, por favor... Não suporto vê-lo chorar, nem mesmo de alegria. – Aquilo somente aumentou o fluxo de lágrimas. Após momentos de consternação ofegante, ela começou a atacá-lo com cócegas.

Edward gargalhou e girou-a, deitando-a de costas, aprisionado-lhe as mãos sobre a cabeça e retornando o tormento sensual.

Ela contorceu-se sob a mão forte, roçou-lhe o peito com o nariz.

- Não vejo a hora de ter nosso bebê. E não vejo a hora de ter outro. Um que faremos enquanto nos perdemos em amor e prazer.

- Este _foi _feito do nosso amor... Do meu amor, pelo menos.

Isabella mordiscou-lhe.

- Sim, eu tenho de compensá-lo por minha falta inicial de participação no departamento do amor. Mas, de agora em diante, compartilharei tudo com você. E não somente sobre nosso bebê. Quero me envolver em tudo que você faz, em suas pesquisas, suas cirurgias... – Ela parou. – Estou dando a impressão de que quero persegui-lo...

Ele a abraçou, rindo.

- Oh, por favor, faça isso. Eu também quero me envolver em tudo que você faz. Nunca me senti tão estimulado, tão poderoso, tão satisfeito com meu trabalho como quando você estava lá comigo. E, tudo que vejo, sinto ou penso quero contar-lhe, sabendo que você é a única que vai entender, apreciar.

Ela o atacou com mais beijos. Então levantou um rosto radiante, gesticulou para que ele permanecesse onde estava.

Edward observou-a sair da cama, ir até a mala e voltar segurando alguma coisa atrás das costas.

- Feche os olhos.

Ele riu, obedecendo.

Sentiu o peso de Isabella afundar o colchão. Então quase caiu do mesmo.

Ela estava lambendo-o. Ao longo do peito e do abdômen. Edward gemeu, tentando abraçá-la.

- Mantenha suas armas letais fechadas.

Ele fez isso, o coração disparado pela expectativa. Então sentiu uma pinicada em seu peito, seguida por um prazer que refletiu em sua ereção.

Mais uma pinicada. Depois outra e outra, trilhando um caminho de dor e prazer pelo seu corpo. Edward nunca sentira nada como aquilo. Podia jurar que ela não o estava tocando, como se estivesse movendo suas terminações nervosas com a mente.

Ele tentou tocá-la, frenético pela excitação crescente e finalmente entrelaçou as mãos nos cabelos dela.

- Peça-me para abrir os olhos – suplicou, então acrescentou, ofegante: - Eu não preciso deles abertos para enlouquecê-la de prazer.

- O que faz rotineiramente. – Outra pinicada. – Certo, só porque você ameaça tão bem. Abra-os.

Ele os abriu. E não pôde acreditar no que viu. Gaguejou, enquanto Isabella continuava sua tortura sensual.

- Esse é... o uso mais criativo... de um microfórceps que eu já vi.

Ela estava puxando seus pêlos com o mais delicado fórceps usado em microneurocirurgia e levando-o ao delírio do prazer.

- É também o melhor método que eu pude pensar para agradecer. – Os olhos de Isabella brilhavam com amor. – Obrigada por toda a paciência e perseverança que colocou para recuperar a coordenação fina de minha mão.

Ele olhou para a mão dela. Não havia mais sinal de falta de jeito, fraqueza ou dor, enquanto a mão preciosa executava sua forma pioneira de tormento carnal.

Edward puxou-a para cima de seu corpo e beijou-a longamente.

- Obrigado a _você,_ por existir, por me deixar ser seu para sempre.

Isabella acariciou-lhe o rosto, perguntando-se como um ser humano podia conter todo o amor que ela sentia por ele.

- Se você está satisfeito com minha precisão, posso ser sua aprendiz em neurocirurgia?

Ele a envolveu nos braços.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, _mi alma._ Eu quero lhe dar o mundo.

Ela tomou-lhe os lábios com um gemido, então sussurrou contra sua boca:

- Eu já tenho o mundo inteiro. Você, nosso bebê e nosso amor.

**FIM**

**_Gente eu disse que Mike não prestava... O Bebê era do Edward... Eu realmente amei essa historia, e espero que vocês também tenho gostado._**

**_Quero agradecer de coração a todas as minhas amadas meninas que acompanham as minhas adaptações, eu gosto de adaptar e gosto de leva- las a vocês com o nosso tão amado casal Beward... Estou feliz, por vocês gostarem mesmo das minhas adaptações... Eu vou postar algumas e continuar a postar o Lobo Domado e Chama e a Flor... tenho certeza que vocês vão amar, são historias maravilhosas... Robsteijoooooossss_**


End file.
